


Web of Lies

by DaronwyK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Severitus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: ~~ Severitus Challenge Fic~~ Old Secrets bring new hope for the Boy Who Lived & An old spy





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on ff.net This is my response to the Severitus challenge. Often done but with my own personal twist.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

Sirius was dead. Three words that changed his whole life. Harry was lying across his bed at number four Privet Drive, thinking of the events that had led to the death of his only remaining family. His throat closed up at the realization that it had been his fault. All his fault. He hadn't listened to Snape, hadn't applied himself to learning Occulmency nor even really taken it seriously. And what was worse, he could have gotten everyone killed. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny. They could all have been killed, needlessly.

 

Harry stood and walked to the window. It was late and a moon was hanging low over Little Whinging. He made himself a promise. He would never endanger anyone, ever again. And he would do whatever it took to prepare himself. His head dropped and rested against the glass. As ever...he was alone.

 

His birthday was a surprising break from the monotony that had become his life here in Surrey. He was greeted by owls, presents and letters. He sat up reading each and every one. First came the ones from Hermione, Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Then he was surprised to get letters from Neville and Luna. There was also an envelope with his name written on it in elegant looping letters. He paused over that letter and after a moment opened it.

 

_My dearest one,_

_If you are receiving this letter, then you have reached the age of sixteen and I am not there to see it with my own eyes. The war has taken several dark turns my darling, and made the writing of this particular letter all the more important. It is likely that what I have to reveal to you will come as a great shock and you may not believe it._

_I loved James with all my heart Harry, but sometimes love is not always constant. You will understand this as you get older. And while I regret my moment of weakness_ _,_ _I will never regret that it gave you to me. What I am trying to say is that you are not James' son as you likely have been told all of your life. When you were born I cast several spells on you so that no one need ever know of my indiscretion...something I am ashamed to say. I wove blood spells to make you resemble James in any way that you might have actually resembled your own father. Those spells will begin to lose their potency tonight. It will be gradual my son...and I hope you can be patient to see your true face revealed._

_I have sent a letter to your father, your real father_ _,_ _also to be delivered this night. I will not risk committing his name to paper in case this falls into the wrong hands, for it would be his death. All I can say is that he will find you my love. Please, forgive me._

_All the love in my heart,_

_Lilly Potter_

_Ps: Enclosed is a locket that your real father gave to me when we were still in school. I Hope that it will help you find him. I wore it next to my heart from the day he gave it to me. Now I pass it to you._

 

Harry found the locket in the envelope and held it in his palm. It was very old, intricate scroll work over the surface and a heavy antique chain. He opened the locket to find two inscriptions. One was very old, tarnished with time and in latin _'In Vigila Sic Vinces'_. On the other half was another insciption...newer. It read 'While I breathe, I hope.' Harry closed it and slipped it over his head and stroked it against this heart.

 

He tucked the letter safely in his trunk and after looking through his other gifts...none seemed to matter to him. He put the books, quidditch cards, and poster away and nibbled at the little cakes and candies that had been sent along.

 

Harry woke the next morning, head thumping a little as the daylight streamed in through the windows. He was looking forward to the coming weeks, his family was leaving for a family trip to France. Naturally, the 'freak' was not coming with them. They'd left him groceries and been very clear that he was not to be seen in the neighbourhood, and if he damaged the house he'd hear about it. Harry rolled his eyes a little and looked out the window, seeing the family piling into the car. He waited until he saw the car disappear down the street and then smiled and left his bedroom, whistling. For a few weeks he would be free to do as he pleased.

 

He went into the bathroom and stopped, squinting a bit at the mirror. He looked different. It was nothing he could put a finger on, it was something subtle. He traced his jaw line and decided that it had to be the enchantment wearing off, like his mother's letter had said. His mother. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't know what to think. His whole life was a lie, and he had no idea who his father was, if he was even alive. He didn't want to but there was a tiny spark of hope inside that maybe...just maybe he wasn't an orphan anymore. Maybe his father was still alive, and he might not be alone.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

In the dark rooms of Spinner's End a man sat in front of his fireplace, face set in lines of shock. A letter lay on the ground beside his chair. It had been short, and like everything about Lily, sweet. He closed his eyes and felt the tears gathering there. All of the guilt, and pain had come back and hit him like a hammer between the eyes. His beautiful love, his friend. The letter was running through his mind, over and over. He could almost hear her voice speaking to him.

 

_My love,_

_If you are reading this, it means I am gone. There are so many things I wish I had been able to say to you, to explain. I'm writing to ask for your forgiveness. I've done something that I am ashamed of. I've hidden your son, our son, from you. When the threat of the dark lord took hold and we were forced into hiding, I realized that I was with child. Our son. I used blood magic to hide him, make him look like James. But as you know such magic does not last forever. Our son will be starting to change, and he is alone. Please Severus, however angry you are with me for not having the courage to leave James...help our son. I've sent a letter to him explaining the changes that will start today, and that James is not his father. Your own identity is not known to him, but he has my locket now._

_Help him, and try to forgive me._

_Forever,_

_Lily_

 

Severus stood and paced, mind racing. If Potter...no Harry, was his son and the magic was wearing off, he could be in more danger than ever before. With the Dark Lord returning he was under closer scrutiny than ever. But it did present an...opportunity. He headed up to his bedroom and packed many things, and shrunk them down. He needed to work fast, and get Harry away before anyone learned of what was happening. He dressed as a muggle and then knelt, prying a floorboard up and pulled out a picture. Harry would need proof. It was him and Lily. He stroked her laughing face in the picture and then slipped it into his pocket. He had work to do.


	2. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions must be made.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

Severus was not the kind of wizard that was prone to rash action. He liked to plan and prepare for any eventuality, it was a practice that had kept him alive this long. The affair with Lily had not been rational, or even remotely advisable. He closed his eyes as the memories of those short months flooded through his mind. They were usually locked away in the farthest corner of his mind, bricked up behind the walls that kept him sane. She'd begged him to run away with her, far from the fighting and the death, but when he'd refused she'd gone back to James and he'd fallen even farther into the darkness. He'd lived in the dark so long he knew it had stained his very bones. His hand clenched tight around the now empty coffee cup in his hand.

 

He'd never doubted that Harry was James' son, not until last night when that letter had appeared. He'd never thought a single piece of parchment could shake him, but it had. He'd sat in that chair for hours, trying to absorb what had been said. He knew one thing for certain, he needed to protect his son...and not just from the Dark Lord. There were those, in the Order, that saw Harry as a simple chess piece, a weapon to be honed and deployed when the timing was right. If he could get Harry away from here without being seen, maybe he could finally do something right, and save his son. Whatever their past, the boy deserved the chance to grow up, without being fought over like a juicy bone.

 

As darkness descended over the street, Severus cast a simple charm to deflect attention from himself. He moved out of his hiding spot and across the street, a piece of living shadow among the carefully manicured lawns. He walked up the Durseley's driveway and to their door. He went to knock and hesitated, deciding instead to try the handle. He found it unlocked and mentally sighed, the boy had no sense...could he *really* be his?

 

He entered and moved silently through the front hall. There was light flickering in the living room and he looked in to see the young wizard in question sleeping on the couch, some inane show on the television. He stood there and just watched him for a long time, noting the lines that marred the young face. Harry was curled into a ball, as if trying to protect himself even in sleep. Severus took a deep breath and mustered his courage, finding it lacking. What was it about this boy that wrecked havoc with his control? He made himself cross that short distance and reached down to touch the boy's arm. It was easier to think of him as 'the boy' rather than Potter, or Harry...he had too many negative emotions associated with those names.

 

"Wake up." He said, finding his voice rough and tight.

 

Harry startled awake, hand going for where his wand should have been. He blinked and focused on the face leaning over him. Snape? He sat up on the couch and rubbed the bits of sleep out of his eyes. He also tucked the letter that had been in his hand out of sight into his back pocket.

 

"Professor Snape?" He said trying to think of a reason for his least favorite professor to be here. "Has something happened?" Many possibilities relating to the Order came to mind, but the other man seemed tense.

 

"Yes," he answered and tried to decide how best to broach this topic. "There is something we must discuss, and it's unlikely to be a pleasant conversation for either of us." This was uncertain ground for Severus, and he didn't like unknowns.

 

Harry nodded, a strange feeling of dread creeping over him. "I'll put the kettle on for tea." He said, feeling strange having a civil conversation with Snape, but after the events of last June he owed the man some kind of apology. He stood and ran a hand through his hair.

 

"Where is your family?" He asked, noting the absence of the car as well as any other people in the home.

 

"Gone on vacation to France." He said, a thread of bitterness showing through.

 

"I see." He said simply and sat down. He watched the boy as he moved around the kitchen...seeming to have more competence in it than one would expect of the average teenage boy. He let himself be distracted by mundane observations and skated around the main reason he was here. If this was to work he needed to see the boy as something other than the son of the man that had stolen his beloved Lily. "Just milk in my tea." He said as Harry poured them both a mug.

 

"Here you are Professor." Harry said and sat the mug down. "Sir, if Professor Dumbledore sent you here..."

 

Severus held his hand up. "The Headmaster is unaware of my presence here tonight." He took a sip of the tea, surprised that it was actually a decent cup. Perhaps the boy was not completely hopeless. "I believe that we both received letters last night." He pinned the boy with a look.

 

"Letter Sir?" Harry managed to squeak out, throat tightening. It wasn't possible. SNAPE?

 

"You know what letter I am talking about." Severus said simply. "There would have been a locket with the letter, on the back is a stylized letter 'P' and inside were two inscriptions." He didn't break eye contact with Harry.

 

"No!" Harry stood, slamming his mug on the table...contents sloshing over the rim. "You can't be...she wouldn't have! Not with you! It's a LIE." He was shaking finely, desire for a family warring with the realization that it was SNAPE. This man hated him, loathed him, and often looked at him like he was something disgusting he'd scraped off his shoe.

 

Severus took a deep breath and let the boy have a moment, hiding the pain it caused him. He couldn't blame the boy for thinking it, who would believe that beautiful Lily had been in love with the ugly, awkward and outcast Severus Snape. "I assure you, Mr...Harry, that I am." He said softly. He took the picture from his pocket and offered it to the boy. "Your mother was a good person Harry, and I loved her very much. I know that I am not what you expected, or wanted, but I am willing to try...are you?" He asked, hating that for a moment he felt...hope. Hope could be crushed, and was rarely realized. He was a fool to allow himself to hope.

 

Harry took the picture and looked at it for what like hours. They were standing in front of a little cottage and his mother was laughing. He stroked his finger along his mother's face; she looked so happy. Even Snape looked like a different person, he was whispering something to Lily, a smirk on his lips and his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. Snape's face was tanned by the sun and he was wearing dark green robes over worn jeans and a cardigan. "Where was this taken?" He asked softly, feeling rather surreal, avoiding Snape's previous question.

 

Feeling the storm settle somewhat, Severus let himself smile. "It was taken at my grandmother's cottage, in Wales. I haven't been there since...she left." He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Its near the sea, we used to sit out in the garden together and watch the waves."

 

Harry nodded quietly and after a moment offered the picture back to Snape. "What do we do now?" He asked, too much running through his head to try and deal with.

 

"That is your choice." Severus said and sipped his tea, using the warm liquid to soothe his tattered nerves. "We can inform the Order and let the Headmaster dictate our course...or we can leave, tonight." He set the mug down, his inflection making his preference clear. "If I am correct about the spell your mother used, by Christmas time your physical changes will be complete. You will look like a different person and you could leave the Boy Who Lived behind, and choose your own path."

 

"What about the prophecy? Voldemort?" Harry shook his head instantly. "It's my responsibility!"

 

"Do not speak *that* name." Severus repressed a shudder. "I know the prophecy well, and I also know there is no mention of when you must face him." Snape said. "You need time to grow into your power, learn to craft and control it. When the time is right, you will rid this world of his evil forever, but on your terms, not someone else's." His jaw tightened. "I saw your memories this year, I know that you hate it." He said a bit more gently. "I saw the resentment that has been building, you are starting to see past the veil of childish belief."

 

Harry sat down, shoulders slumped. He couldn't deny it, and strangely didn't want to. "But where will I go?" He asked.

 

"Somewhere safe while we ride through the changes, and then once they are complete I'll bring you to Hogwarts, as my son." His voice caught on the word. "It won't be easy to fool the others, but the Headmaster never knew about my affair with Lily, he would never suspect it. We can craft a believable history between us." Of that he had little doubt.

 

Harry was quiet, looking into the tea in his mug almost wishing for Professor Trelawney to read his future. How many times had he wished to be 'just Harry' since coming to the wizarding world? If he disappeared then his friends would be safe, not targets for the Death Eaters or Voldemort. Snape's words also confirmed a growing suspicion that Dumbledore was not all he seemed. He'd started to suspect the old wizard had an agenda, and was pushing him into danger rather than trying to protect him from it.

 

He found himself nodding. "Can I take Hedwig?" He looked to Snape, he still couldn't think of the man as his father, not yet and maybe not ever. However, maybe they could find some common ground.

 

Severus nodded. "Yes, but you'll need to leave your wand behind. The Order could use it to track you." He did say with regret. He pulled a wand from his pocket and offered it to Harry. "This should do, until we can get you a better wand." He said.

 

Harry reached out and took it, feeling a kind of warmth flow into him through the worn wood. It wasn't the same but it felt like it wanted to be in his hand. "I'll leave a note, saying I needed to leave before I got anyone else killed." Harry decided and stood. "I'll leave it in my room." His mind was made up.

 

Severus nodded. "That would be best, it will panic the others less than evidence of a kidnapping would." He stood as well and cast a simple charm to clear the table and clean the dishes. "Let's gather your belongings, we have some distance to travel before dawn." He said in a very matter of fact tone.

 

Harry turned to head up the stairs and paused...not entirely sure he wanted Snape to see his bedroom and all of the locks on it. He sighed and realized there was no way to hide it, and he started up the stairs and went into his very sparsely decorated room. He went to the broken floorboard by his bed and removed his invisibility cloak, his good quill and parchment set and his photo album. He stroked his wand one last time and left it there. He replaced the floorboard and then went to his school trunk to remove a few pieces of clothing that were not school related. He'd splurged last year on a set of robes for casual wear, and they'd remained in their brown paper wrapping at the bottom of his trunk unused. There were some nice cardigans and some dress pants and socks. He folded everything up neatly, avoiding looking at Snape.

 

Severus had followed his son up the stairs and stopped dead at the doorway, taking in the row of deadbolts and chains on the outside of the door. His jaw tightened at the thought of *his* son being locked in here, on what seemed to have been a regular basis. It spoke of a kind of abuse that he was all too familiar with. He stayed quiet, letting the anger circle down into the pit where he kept it. He would see that these Muggles paid for their crimes...but not now, not until enough time had passed. "Is that all you wish to take with you?" He asked the young wizard. "You can take your school trunk...there is no need to leave all your good memories behind."

 

Harry nodded. "You wouldn't mind?" He asked and set the letter on his desk.

 

"Certainly not." He managed a small smile. Once everything was packed and shrunken down, Severus looked at Harry. "It's time to go." Together they walked out of number four, Privet drive and down the dark street. There was an audible pop, and then they were gone.


	3. Prince's Heath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story will be canon up to the end of Order of the Phoenix, with the odd deviation here and there.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

Severus let the odd sensation of apparition pass, and looked upon a place he had not been in a very long time. The cottage stood just as it had all those years ago. It was a simple stone building, covered in ivy and rambling roses that had long since gone wild. Waist high grasses blew in the ocean breeze, giving testament to their long years of neglect. It was set on the edge of a cliff and surrounded on all sides by flat open land. A low field stone wall surrounded about an acre or so of land around the cottage, wild vines and ivy crawling along its length.

 

"Welcome to Prince's Heath." He said to Harry and led him up the hill to the gate. He touched the smooth, weather worn wood and whispered an incantation under his breath. It was a piece of his heritage that he didn't need to be ashamed of. "The wards will know you now as one of the family, and they will protect you from harm while inside them." He straightened and opened the gate, gesturing for his son to enter. "We'll need to do some work to make it livable, but we'll be safe here."

 

Harry followed and couldn't help but be taken aback by the raw, wild beauty of the place. He recognized the cottage from the picture of his mother and Snape. "Prince's Heath?" He asked curious about the little cottage, the name seemed a bit grand in comparison to its rather simple appearance.

 

Severus let himself smile a little. "My mother's family name was Prince." He said. "You and I are the last of a very old family line that would make even the Malfoys envious." He said with no small amount of pride as the door opened for them, lanterns flaring to life around the front hall. The size of the hallway they entered into seemed very much at odds with the modest appearance outside. Like many wizarding buildings, the outside was in no way indicative of what lay within. It was clear it had stood empty for some time, dust layered every surface and cobwebs clung to the corners. "No one living is aware of its existence. It has been my very best kept secret, and one that will serve us well."

 

The floors were hardwood, covered with intricately patterned rugs. The walls were covered with old wall paper and lanterns were mounted on intricate sconces. The furniture was tasteful, and had a feel of age to it. Harry followed Snape up a grand staircase and down a long hall way. The man opened the last door on the left and gestured him inside.

 

"This will be your room, the decor can be altered to your tastes later. For now let's just get it cleaned." Severus said and cast a bevy of cleaning and freshening charms on the room, smiling as the room was put to rights. It was times like this he was grateful that he'd grown up learning to do basic housework, being dependent on House Elves could make a wizard lazy.

 

Harry couldn't help the way his jaw dropped. It was huge, easily three times the size of his bedroom at the Dursley's. The walls were a soft blue and against the one wall was a stone fireplace, a picture of dragons soaring around a mountain hung on the wall above it. The bed reminded him greatly of his bed back at the Gryffindor dorm, but the bedding, like the room, was in soft muted tones of blue and cream. "Thank you." He managed to say to Snape as he walked to the window and peered out. He could see the ocean from here.

 

"You are welcome. Try to get some rest, if you can. There will be plenty of time to talk in the morning." Severus said and left the room, shutting the door behind him. It would take them a few weeks to go through the entire house and garden, but it would be worth the effort. He went to the room across the hall, the master suite. He took a deep breath and turned the knob, trying to breathe past the lump in his throat. It was just as he remembered, pictures still on the bedside table, her face smiling at him through a layer of dust. He set to cleaning the room, freshening the bedding, and after a moment's debate he charmed a vase of lilies over the mantle piece.

 

"I brought him home Lily. I'll keep him safe, I promise." He whispered, a pledge to the ghost of the woman he had loved so completely. He collapsed onto the bed and closed his eyes, in spite of knowing that sleep would elude him that night. He'd spirited away the savior of the wizarding world, and when it was discovered there would be panic, on all sides. The Dark Lord was his first concern. He would need to make his son far better at Occlumency if this was to succeed. At least the house was unplottable, as long as Harry remained inside the boundaries of the wards not even the Dark Lord would be able to find him. That was some protection, at least.

 

Severus had dozed lightly off and on, but was wide awake as the sky began to lighten with the kiss of dawn. The potion's master made himself get out of bed, he then changed into clean robes, just basic ones that he wouldn't mind getting dirty. He headed down to the kitchen, and after a good round of 'scourgify', he un-shrunk his food packages and started on breakfast. He'd need to make a trip down to the village for supplies but he had brought enough to tide them over for a day or two.

 

Harry woke to the smell of bacon wafting up the stairs and rolled over in the bed, ready to yell to Aunt Petunia that he was coming and then the memories of last night came crashing down around him. He sat up in the bed and put on his glasses. The daylight streaming through his window seemed to warm the room up and he couldn't help but be glad he was far away from Little Whinging. He sat on the edge of his new bed and realized that he felt lighter somehow, like an enormous weight had been removed from his shoulders. Other than being at school, or visiting Ron's family, no one had ever made him breakfast. It made the young wizard smile a little. Was this what it was like to have family?

 

Harry explored his room, finding the one door led to a small bathroom. He cleaned himself up and noticed his hair was darker and less...wild. Not by much but a little. He wondered just how much he would change, and if he'd like the face that would be staring back at him in the mirror. A loud growl from his stomach put an end to that line of thought. He got dressed and headed down the stairs, following the smell of bacon until he found the kitchen. He paused at the doorway and watched Snape move through the kitchen, quickly and with purpose, not unlike how he moved around the Potion's classroom.

 

"Good Morning Sir." He said, not entirely sure how to address Snape now.

 

Severus turned and nodded. "Have a seat, breakfast is almost ready." He said and turned back to the stove and started plating the bacon, eggs and sausage. He brought the plates over and sat down. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, keeping things to the realm of normal discussion. There were too many potential landmines that either one of them could trip into.

 

Harry nodded and poured himself some orange juice from the pitcher on the table between them. "I did, it's nice to hear the ocean." He smiled and also tried to behave as if this was completely normal. After a moment of awkward silence he shook his head. "I have no clue how to do this." He admitted.

 

Severus sighed, having hoped to at least finish his coffee before they came to this. "I must admit, I am somewhat at a loss myself." He leaned back in his chair and regarded his son with a measuring look. "I would suggest a rather novel concept when it comes to you, the truth." He said after a moment. "The simplest truth is that I loved your mother, and when she left I resigned myself to being alone. I am not easy to live with, and I assure you my general opinion of others is so low that I am rarely disappointed." Severus said, certain that it was likely the worst father/son speech ever uttered in the history of mankind. "For the time being, I think it would be best if you called me Severus." He added.

 

Harry nodded and absorbed that and let out a breath. "Yes Si...Severus." He found it odd on his tongue but, no stranger than calling the man 'father'. "What will happen in September? You'll need to return to Hogwarts for the new term, and I'll still be 'changing'." He wanted to try and get the important details ironed out.

 

"I'll be writing to the Headmaster today that I have a personal emergency, and will be unreachable until after the winter holidays. He will need to find a suitable replacement for me until I can return." He shrugged elegantly. "He will assume it is something to do with the Dark Lord. You and I, however, have a lot of work to do before you are able to return to the school."

 

"What kind of work?" Harry's tone was a little suspicious.

 

"We need to craft a suitable history for you and most importantly you must learn to master Occlumency. If you cannot, no disguise on earth will hide you from the Dark Lord, or the Headmaster for that matter." Severus said bluntly. "And this time there will be no distractions to prevent you from mastering it." He made vague reference to Dolores Umbridge.

 

"There's no other way, is there?" He asked quietly, knowing the answer. He swallowed and pushed his sausage around the plate for a moment. "Then I'll need to master it." He said and lifted his eyes to meet Snape's strangely intense gaze. The older wizard nodded and Harry felt as if he had passed some strange test. "And I'll need a new name." He guessed, not entirely sure how he felt about that.

 

"Yes you will, but I will leave that to you." Severus smiled. "It will need to be something in keeping with your new identity, however. I would suggest looking through some of the family books in the library while crafting your name." Severus said and ate some more of his breakfast. "We'll start cleaning in there today. You may use magic in the house, as that wand is not registered to you and the wards shield us from the ministry's magic." He smiled. "There is a lot of house to get through, I'm afraid."

 

Harry nodded and rolled his shoulders. He knew the choosing of a name was a test. Snape was a master spy and Harry assumed he was trying to see if any of that had passed on to him. A strange feeling washed through him as he realized he didn't want to disappoint his new found father. He would learn Occlumency, not just because he had to, but for Sirius. His godfather was dead because Voldemort had been able to play with his mind, he'd never allow it to happen again. He was unaware of the very determined look that crossed his face.

 

Severus allowed himself a small smile as he sipped his coffee. There had been none of the fits and tears he had been dreading, on the contrary his son was facing this like a seasoned warrior marching to battle. It would serve him well in the days ahead. He foresaw more than one battle in the coming months, they were both too stubborn for it to be otherwise.

 

The rest of the day was spent in the expansive library, cleaning and killing off the Doxies that had taken over the draperies in the room. Harry pulled a drop cloth off a table and found a wizard's chess set underneath. He smiled and picked up a piece, remembering when Ron had spent an entire Christmas Holiday trying to teach him to play, as well as his first year adventure involving a living chess set.

 

"Do you play?" Severus asked and looked over from where he was pulling a few books from the shelf.

 

"A little, I'm not very good at it." He admitted and put the piece back.

 

"We could play, if you like. You might find yourself improving with practice." Severus suggested thinking that perhaps it could be a bonding activity, of sorts. He came over with a few books. "These are on the study of Occlumency, and may be more helpful than the text you were using previously. Come to me with questions when you have them, and we will start practice when you are ready." He said, it was the closest he would ever come to apologizing for how things ended during their last Occlumency lesson.

 

Harry took the books and nodded. "I will." He realized that this place would have been Hermione's idea of paradise. "Can I read any of the books in here?" There had been several that had caught his eye while cleaning.

 

Severus nodded, "With one stipulation, you must tell me what you are reading. There are some texts in here that require some guidance." He knew from experience which books would get his son into trouble, and which ones could send a young wizard down the wrong path. "Anything from the glass case is extremely rare, and does not leave this room. Understood?" He said in a warning tone.

 

The young wizard nodded, it was like being handed a pass to the restricted section with no limits. While he didn't have Hermione's pure love of reading, he did enjoy learning new spells. "I'll go and put these in my room." He said, pausing when Severus put a smaller volume on top of his stack.

 

"That should allow you to make whatever changes you please to your bedroom." The front of the book read 'Household Charms and Transfigurations'. "I will get dinner started and call you when it's ready." He dismissed the boy and sat down at the writing desk to draft a note to Albus. He dipped the quill into the ink and began.

 

_Albus,_

_I regret the lack of notice but I am afraid I must claim a leave of absence for the entirety of the first term. I have been appraised of a matter that requires my full and immediate attention. I will not be available until after Yule, by any means. If I may suggest a suitable alternative, for my duties as Potion's Professor and Head of Slytherin House, Professor Slughorn would be most qualified. Again you have my sincerest apologies for the lack of notice, I will understand if this necessitates my removal from the school on a more permanent basis. It cannot be helped._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

 

He folded the parchment and melted black wax over the seam, pressing the heavy seal into it. He whispered an incantation and the letter disappeared. After the fiasco of Harry's failed Occlumency lessons, Severus knew the Dark Lord was fully aware of his true loyalties. He had been ignoring his summons since the night of Black's death. Here the wards shielded him from the intense pain that came from ignoring the Dark Lord. This would give him a much needed respite too. He absently rubbed his forearm where the dark mark lay hidden under his sleeve. He had been such a fool to let Tom reel him in. He should have known better.

 

He stood and stretched. It had been a good day. They had gotten the library in order and had managed to not kill each other. 'One day at a time Severus, just take it one day at a time.' He told himself and headed to the kitchen to start on their dinner.


	4. Discoveries

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

 

Albus was sitting in his office when a letter appeared on the desk in front of him. He'd never known anyone other than Severus to send letters in that manner, even if he had not immediately recognized the slanting scrawl of his writing. He opened the letter and read the few short lines. His frown deepened as he reached the end of the letter, a furrow appearing between his eyebrows as he tried to discern any hidden meaning in the letter. There were none of the agreed upon codes that Severus was to use if his life was in danger, nor did the tone suggest anything untoward. The Headmaster could only come to the conclusion that Severus had been sent off by Voldemort on some task to prove his loyalty. Given the events of last June he was unsurprised. Voldemort had to have known that Severus was working with Harry on Occlumency. It had been a risk to expose Severus in that way but if it had worked it would have been worthwhile, sadly the two could not seem to move past their ambivalence towards each other.

 

The Headmaster sighed deeply, without the man's skills and intensive knowledge of the dark arts, Albus' quest to find and destroy Voldemort's horcruxes would have to be put on hold. He could continue to gather information but to destroy the objects alone would be foolhardy. He had been planning to seek Horace out regardless, as he had been the only teacher young Tom Riddle had been close to. Albus was certain that Horace knew more than he had previously let on, and he needed to see all the variables before settling on a course for the final battle.

 

He would need something to entice Horace, of course. The man had a great weakness for talented young witches and wizards, and Albus knew that even the cautious, former Head of Slytherin would come out of retirement for a chance to teach the famous Harry Potter. Yes, that would do nicely. He would write to Harry and inform him that he would be collecting him at the end of the week and taking him to the Burrow. That would please the lad; he did so enjoy time spent with the Weasley family.

 

He gave the letter to one of the school owls and sent it off, pleased with how neatly an awkward situation had been sewn up. The sense of self-satisfaction was short lived, and came to a crashing halt when a frazzled owl returned hours later. The poor thing was fretting and pecked at Dumbledore's hand. The old wizard frowned and soothed the animal, feeding it a mouse and sending it to rest. He tapped the edge of the letter against his desk.

 

Magical owls always delivered their letters, unless the recipient was dead or disguised in some way. He strode to the fire and called Kingsley Shacklebolt. When the man's face finally appeared in the flamed he leaned in. "We may have a situation, I need you to go to Potter's home. I fear something is amiss. Report back immediately once you have news." He said and cut the connection, features grave. The timing was...suspect. He prayed that Severus' disappearance was not somehow connected to this. If Voldemort had gotten his hands on Harry...and knew Severus was a spy, all could be lost. A great feeling of dread settled around him, wrapping tighter as each minute ticked by. He paced the floor in front of his fireplace, until Kingsley's face appeared again. The other wizard looked deeply troubled.

 

"He's gone Headmaster, left a note for the Order. It seems Sirius' death has hit the boy harder than we knew. I found his wand hidden under the floorboards in his room; somehow he knew we could use it to track him. He took everything else. I think it's likely he has been planning this for some time." Kingsley said, at a loss.

 

"Tell no one of this Kinglsey, as far as the other members of the Order are concerned we have moved the boy into hiding. If the Dark Lord were to learn that he is out there somewhere alone and defenceless...," he trailed off. "We can only hope that he returns soon. Thank you Kinglsey." He managed to say before closing down the connection.

 

For the first time in ages, the great Albus Dumbledore was at a loss. His carefully crafted plans had just been scattered to the four winds. He should have known, he had seen Harry that night and yet he had convinced himself that the boy was fine. He'd thought that the lad just needed some time alone to grieve, and by the end of the summer he would be ready to move forward.

 

The only real course of action was to put a close watch on anyone that Harry might reach out to for help. Hermione and the Weasley's were easily managed, and really the only other person he could see Harry going to would be Remus Lupin. The two had formed a close friendship during Harry's third year and the man had also been close to Sirius. He would bring Remus in to teach Defense, he could certainly find a way to get Rufus Scrimegeour to agree that he was simply the most qualified instructor in the face of such dark times.

 

Yes, he could alter the course of his plans to compensate for these challenges, it would just take a little juggling, and sherbet lemons of course.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

 

Days later, completely unaware of the storm they had conjured into being, Severus and Harry were learning to live together. After a few days of forced civility, the two had started falling into old habits, sniping and snarking at each other as they worked to clean up the house. Five days in and it came to a head with Harry muttering 'greasy git' under his breath as Snape dumped another pile of dirty potion vials in the sink in front of him.

 

Severus turned like a thunderous cloud. "ONE HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" He thundered and they both froze. For the space of a few heartbeats neither moved a muscle. Then something strange happened. The right corner of Snape's mouth twitched, followed soon after by the left side of Harry's mouth. Then, even more bizarrely, they both began to laugh. The situation was utterly ridiculous; they were both filthy and scrubbing cauldrons like a pair of first years in detention.

 

Severus got control of himself first and took a deep, measured breath to steady himself. It had been a long time since he had laughed so hard, it felt strangely liberating. He realized just how many years he had wasted being direly serious. "I do hope you've gotten that quite out of your system...Mr. Snape." He smirked darkly.

 

"Mr. Snape!" Harry went to retort and realized that really, it was accurate. "You were being a git." He did say.

 

"Adult's prerogative." Severus said and cheerfully continued to rinse out the silver cauldron he'd been scrubbing. This was one room where magic could cause more problems than it would solve.

 

"How does that not surprise me?" Harry snorted and stacked a set of crystal phials on the shelf. "So, I was thinking..." He started.

 

"As evidenced by the smoke billowing out of your ears." Severus said drily. It was habit, and really being nice just felt so damned unnatural after all these years. He'd never been nice, not really...not to anyone. Since he was a first year student he'd been snide, sarcastic and downright difficult to work with. Harry would just have to learn to accept that.

 

Harry shot him a look, "As I was saying, I was thinking about who we were going to say my mother was. It would likely make the most sense if she were someone you were collaborating with, on a potion of some kind. You mentioned in those days Vold...the Dark Lord was having you search for obscure potions and spells." He recalled their discussion last night. Snape had been reluctant to speak of his time with Voldemort. "I also considered that perhaps altering my age by a year might help with the deception." He ventured, a little uncertain. He'd spent a lot of time thinking about this and found he really cared what Snape thought.

 

Severus turned and looked at Harry, surprised at the very rational reasoning. "It is a good starting point." He gave the boy a rare bit of praise. "And given your OWL scores I am not surprised you want a second chance at them." He teased a bit. "My whereabouts in those years was largely unaccounted for by both sides." He mentally began to work through witches who would meet the criteria and stopped dead on one name. "Solaria Wilderens." He said. "She was a few years behind me in school, Ravenclaw and very gifted in potions. Voldemort murdered her last month...the body won't ever be found. Short of inventing a whole person, which lacks credibility, she is our best option." He said. Solaria had been a loner, living off on her own to devote herself to research. Really it would fit quite neatly. She was a pureblood, which would fit with what most thought of him.

 

"What was she like?" Harry asked as he tried to create a mental image of the woman they were going to be using for their ruse. He wasn't entirely certain how he felt about that, but it was necessary.

 

"She was...a very typical Ravenclaw, if such a creature exists. Solaria was supremely analytical and precise; her only real obstacle to being a great Potions Master was her inability to make intuitive leaps. She lacked a feel for it, and followed the rules far too closely." He shook his head. "I remember helping her with research once. The Wilderens were an old pureblood family, but a very minor one. They kept out of the conflicts." He put the cauldron he was working on to soak, something was horribly caked on. "However, if you are to be the son of two Potions Masters, you will be expected to excel in that subject, not skate through as you have been doing." He warned.

 

Harry nodded and took that in. It seemed like the list of what he needed to know was growing by the day. "Can I ask you about something from 'Maze of the Mind'?" He asked, changing the topic.

 

"Certainly," Severus nodded, rather surprised that Harry had tackled that text first as it was not an easy read.

 

"He talks a lot about false memory, and it being like a layer of ice over a lake. How does that help protect you from Legilimens?" He shook his head. Surely the attacking wizard would just smash right through it. He sat down on a stool.

 

"The oldest truth is that people see what they expect to see. If you can create a layer of superficial thoughts and emotions that seem plausible, most never press deeper. Even from a talented Legilimens, any probe that goes beyond the surface can be detected easily." He explained. "For instance, when I am around the Dark Lord my thoughts are usually a mixture of disgust for the Headmaster, annoyance with having to teach hordes of dunderheads that consistently amaze me with the utter depths of their stupidity, and deep desire to see the Dark Lord finally come to power. It is exactly what he expects to find in my head and as such he has never felt a need to battle with me and learn more. He has always been a supreme egotist." Severus sneered with distaste bordering on loathing.

 

"Would that even work with me? Given the link we share through my scar?" Harry frowned a little.

 

"Yes it will help you, however, we must address the issue of your scar in a different manner. It is a technique called 'partitioning', and it is a way of locking a piece of your mind away, even from yourself. It's an extremely advanced technique, and one that the Dark Lord would never anticipate from a child." He said.

 

Harry found himself listening intently and realized that when Severus was speaking, about a topic he found interesting, he was compelling. "I've start the meditation and visualization exercises in the book, they're more helpful than the ones from the book Hermione bought me." He said.

 

"Then next week we will start your Occlumency lessons again, just once a week to begin. I've noticed that your concentration degrades in direct variation to your level of frustration." He said, unable to help the dry tone.

 

"Yes 'Professor'" Harry replied in kind.

 

"Very well then, lets finish up and call it a day." Severus and turned to finish up the stack of dirty potion making equipment. This was a definite improvement to the awkward silences they'd been sharing.


	5. Progress

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

 

"Legilimens!" Snape shouted as he flourished his wand, concentrating hard on the boy across from him. A rush of false memories washed over him, breaking like waves against a stone. He pressed deeper, swimming downwards through the swirl of thoughts and experiences until he reached a stone wall. He stopped there and was unable to contain the smile that crossed his face. It had taken weeks to reach this point and he was…proud of his son. "Well done." He finally said.

 

"Really?" The boy brightened immediately, his hand coming up to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He found this drained him faster than any other kind of magic. Severus had told him that would pass in time as he built up a tolerance for it.

 

"Truly." He reinforced and slipped his wand away. He had discovered over the past weeks that Harry was surprisingly insecure about his own abilities. He presented a confident front, but that was really all it was. "Now, we may not be at Hogwarts but as it is Halloween, perhaps we could have a little feast of our own." Severus had been learning to relax and noticed that Harry, when removed the company of obnoxious Gryffindors, was actually a very capable student. Today had been a break-through in his Occlumency training, and it gave Snape the hope that they might actually be able to pull this off.

 

Harry smiled. "I'd like that." He straightened and tucked his own wand away. He then took a breath and swallowed a little nervously. "Could I…I mean, would you, tell me a little about my Mother?" He forced out.

 

Severus had been waiting for that question for some time now. "After dinner. We can sit by the fire and talk some. I have things of hers that I am sure she'd have wanted you to have." His tone was gentler than anything Harry would have heard coming from him. "Go and get cleaned up for dinner. It should be ready in about an hour." He shook his head a little once the boy left the room. Harry had grown nearly a full three inches since the summer and Severus found it most disconcerting to be standing almost eye to eye with him. His hair was now inky black and fell in waves to about level with his jaw. Severus eternally grateful that it didn't seem to have a tendency towards being oily like his own, that he would wish on anyone, except perhaps James Potter.

 

The rapid growth had proved physically hard on Harry, causing him pain as bones lengthened in a much shorter course than was natural. Severus had found it extremely difficult to watch him walk around the house gingerly and see the strain around his eyes. He had taken that opportunity to teach his son to brew basic pain relieving potions, not begrudging him the use of them either. He felt that had been the start of them seeing beyond their mutual history. He realized he would do whatever he could to keep from seeing pain on Harry's face again.

 

He wandered to the kitchen and checked on dinner before taking a side trip to his study. He went to a locked cabinet and used a complicated charm to open the doors. Inside there were letters, bundles of parchment and a little box full of photos from his school days. He put it all on a little table between two oversized wing chairs and with a casual flick of his wand started a fire in the grill. That done he went to get himself cleaned up for dinner.

 

Severus had a quick shower and charmed his hair dry, left to his own devices he usually let it air dry but Harry had suggested the charm and surprisingly it seemed to keep his hair from becoming lank for a few hours at least. Lilly had always been able to do something with it, but it eluded him and after she'd left, well he hadn't really cared what he looked like. Being out of the dungeons had even brought a little color back to his face and distance from his two Masters had let the tension start to seep from his shoulders. It had been a long time since he'd been in control of his own life. He pulled on his robes and headed back down to finish off dinner.

 

A few simple spells and dinner was on the table. There was roast beef with gravy, a plate of roasted potatoes, leeks and turnips as well. He poured a glass of pumpkin juice for Harry, knowing he was fond of it and conceded to the season adding a pie and a dish of candy. It was their first real holiday together and he wanted it to go well. After all his hard work, Severus felt Harry deserved to just enjoy himself a little.

 

"Brilliant." Harry exclaimed as he came in, sitting down. He still found it strange to not be doing the cooking, but Snape had made it a point of not allowing him to. All Harry was permitted to do in the kitchen was help clear up afterwards, and only with magic. It was just an unspoken understand between the two, as if Snape knew that Harry had done more than his share of cooking and cleaning as a child. It felt nice to have someone looking after him. It wasn't quite like when he was at the Weasley's but it was close. He wondered if this was what family was supposed to feel like.

 

"Dig in." Severus said as he sat down, pleased with the end result of his day. He enjoyed cooking and seeing Harry's delight had made the effort worthwhile. Mealtimes were usually fairly quiet affairs but the more time that passed, the less strained the silence felt to Severus. He realized they both enjoyed the peace and quiet, and neither felt a need to fill it with inane chatter.

 

Finally, stuffed from their impromptu feast, the two wizards settled down in front of the fire in Severus' study. Harry had a mug of butter beer in his hand and Severus a tumbler of fire whiskey. The Potions Master rarely drank but given the topic he felt entitled to a good stiff drink. He knew that over the years everyone had regaled Harry with tales of the great James Potter but tales of Lily had been greatly lacking, as if the boy had only had one parent worth mentioning. He bristled internally at the thought. Lily had been worth a thousand James Potters, and he wanted Harry to know that.

 

"Your mother was, in my estimation, the very greatest witch of her age. It's true that James' accomplishments overshadowed hers, but that was only because she allowed it. I met your mother when we were children, before we both came to Hogwarts. We only lived a few blocks away from each other, in fact." Severus said and took a sip of his drink, letting a bit of nostalgia creep into his voice. "The first time I saw her she had just performed a bit of wild magic, and I knew she was just like me. We would spend hours at the park talking about magic and I would tell her about Hogwarts and how amazing our lives would be once we went there. She was kind, and had the most beautiful laugh you can imagine." He chuckled, remembering how she would spin in circles with her arms thrown wide until she grew dizzy and would fall down into the grass laughing.

 

"Her favorite color was blue, and she loved pumpkin pasties. When we finally went to Hogwarts she excelled at Charms. There was no one who could hold a candle to her in that class, and she was always reading and trying to learn as much as she could about them. In fact," he handed a bundle of parchment to Harry, "these were her research notes. She'd always intended to write a book about ancient charms. You should read through it." He suggested.

 

Harry nodded and also picked up some of the photos from the table. He flipped through them and paused at one. It was his mother, in a beautiful dress, with her arm slipped through Snape's. Snape looked awkward in the nice dress robes and was holding himself tall and tense…but the smile on his face was shy. He turned it to Snape, a question on his face.

 

"The Yule Ball in our fourth year. Lily had overheard Sirius and James taunting me about how I would never find a date. She didn't let on that she knew until after class. She slipped me a note and told me to ask her, as she had turned both James and Sirius down earlier that day. That was the kind of person she was, gentle of heart and immensely kind. I know she felt sorry for me, but I knew it wasn't just pity either." He took the picture and let himself linger in the memory. "Lucius had lent me those robes, saying that while she was a Muggleborn…it was only fitting that a Slytherin take that most beautiful girl in the school to the ball." He put the picture back. Lucius had been less of a prat in those days, before his father had beaten the goodness out of him.

 

Harry smiled warmly and found another, laughing a bit. It was his mother teetering on a broomstick, eyes as wide as saucers. "She couldn't fly?"

 

Severus laughed a bit as well. "It was probably the one thing that your mother tried to master that she failed at. She was an abysmal flier, and gave up trying by the time she graduated. She was afraid of heights, and as you can imagine that can be a problem when it comes to using a broomstick."

 

"Do you like to fly?" He asked Severus, wondering if he'd gotten his ability from Snape.

 

Severus smiled and nodded. "I was a chaser for Slytherin in my seventh year." He said. "I used to enjoy the escape it offered; up in the air my problems seemed to be completely unimportant." He sipped his drink and sighed. "That was the year we beat Gryffindor for the House Cup, James Potter notwithstanding." His smile turned a bit smug. "We were rather driven that season." It had come down to the smallest margin but they had pulled out in front at the end of it all.

 

"Do you think I'll still be able to play?" He had been worried with the changes in his height and build that it would affect his abilities on the pitch.

 

"Play, yes…but you might find that the extra height changes your role in the game. Also appearing as a seeker might be somewhat suspect." He said. "But I know you enjoy flying, and it's something I would not take from you for the world." He meant that. "Before we take you to Hogwarts in December, I think perhaps we could nip into Quality Quidditch Supplies and see about a suitable broomstick for you." His dark eyes glinted, he wouldn't mind getting himself a new broom either.

 

Harry smiled, looking forward to that. He leaned back in the chair and sipped his butter beer as he kept looking through the pictures. There was one of Lily, Severus and four other students in the courtyard. Severus was furiously writing something in a text book and Lilly was transfiguring a stone into a flower. Harry turned the picture to Snape. "Who are the other people?" He asked.

 

"That was our Newt Potions class; we were studying for the final." He explained and pointed out the two other boys as Slytherins and one of the girls was a Hufflepuff. "And this is Solaria, she wasn't part of the class but she'd asked Lilly for help with a transfiguration assignment." The girl was sitting beside Lily. She had long wavy brown hair, and delicate features. In the photo she was watching intently.

 

"She's pretty." Harry said, looking at the girl. Solaria had a kind of softness to her, and Harry would bet she had been a little shy.

 

"She was in her way," Severus admitted, "but she was very unaware of it." He handed Harry the letters. "I will let you decide if you want to read these. They were letters between your mother and I after I left school and she married James. It might help you understand some of what happened between us."

 

Harry nodded and took them. "Why did she leave?" He asked, feeling brave. He knew that Snape was an intensely private man and in these month he still knew only a little about the man outside of what he'd gleaned through observation.

 

Severus sighed, that was not a question he had been looking forward to. "To understand why she left, you need to understand something about the dark arts, Harry." He set his drink down and leaned forward in his chair, looking into the fire. "It is dangerously addictive and once you start down that path, it is incredibly hard to turn away. I'd been experimenting with them since I was in my fourth year and by the time your mother and I were together, I was firmly in its grasp." He said. "She asked me to leave it all behind, the power…the Dark Lord…all of it. It was the one thing I couldn't do for her Harry. You have no idea how much I wish I could go back and choose differently…but the fact is I let her down. She left and went back to James." He closed his eyes. "When she left, she took what little light I had left with her." The pain in his voice was palpable.

 

Harry nodded quietly and reached over and placed a hand on Snape's forearm. "You're not alone in the dark anymore." He said.

 

Severus looked down at the hand on his arm and felt something swell in his chest. He put one of his hands over Harry's. "We'll face the dark together…to what ever end." He looked over and promised that.

 

Harry nodded, not needing to say anything.

 

They sat quietly by the fire together, taking comfort in each other's presence. After a while Severus stood and touched Harry's shoulder. "Goodnight, my son." He finally said it.

 

"Good night, father." Harry said, throat tight as he said it.

 

Severus didn't trust himself to do more than nod. "I'll see you in the morning."

 

"I'm just going to sit up a while longer." Harry said and watched his father leave the room. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, feeling tears in them. He let the moment just sink in; Snape had called him 'son'. He didn't know how to put the feeling into words but…he'd never felt that before. The closest he'd ever come to this feeling was with Sirius, but it had been different.

 

Ever since he could remember Harry had prayed for a family, someone that would love him…just for him. Coming to Hogwarts, it had felt like he'd gotten his wish but after a while he'd started realizing that if hadn't been 'The Boy Who Lived' they might not have been his friends. All of the adults constantly compared him to James, telling him he was just like his dad and how he was going to be a great wizard like his father had been. Severus had been right, he hated it. He hated the stares when he went out into Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, and even in the school sometimes the first year students would stand there and gape at him.

 

Snape had never given a fig about his fame, despised it even. Given what he knew now about his mother, Snape, and James, he could understand the hostility and bitterness. As soon as Snape had learned that he was his son he'd shown up, not to claim the famous Harry Potter…but to take his son away from harm. All of the pushing in Occlumency, the lessons on changing his writing style and even the fictitious history they were creating together was simply to keep him hidden from the Dark Lord until he was strong enough to face him. He had a father. Harry smiled softly and stood, gathering up all of the photographs, letters and his mother's papers and then he headed up to bed.

 

Up in his bedroom, Severus was standing by the window, looking out over the countryside. He didn't handle emotions easily, he never had. His son had called him 'father'. He'd left the room before the tears building behind his eyes could spill. He'd learned at a young age that tears were a display of weakness, and his father had beaten that truth into him. By the time he'd gone away to school he had learned to hide what he felt, except when it came to his temper. His rage had always been under the barest control, and coupled with his rather acid tongue, it had cost him a lot over the years. Harry didn't seem to mind though, and that acceptance was part of what had let the boy sneak into his heart.

 

He was starting to see his son for who he was, without the shadow of James Potter hanging over his head. Harry was quiet when left to his own devices, and reflective. He was not a great lover of reading, but he had a thirst for understanding why spells worked the way they did. It was a trait Severus had possessed at that age as well. He'd loved taking spells and ripping them into pieces, just to see if he could improve upon them. He was almost eager to take Harry to Hogwarts, for his peers to see his son and be as proud of him as he was. Severus wiped the last of the tears from his face and smiled softly. "You would be so proud of him Lily, as I am." He whispered to the room as the night settled around Prince's Heath.


	6. The Return

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

 

Severus stood outside the Hogwarts gates for a long time. He pulled his cloak tighter around him, against the chill of the day. The children would have left yesterday for the Christmas Holidays. It was time to face the Headmaster and he took the time walking up the long laneway towards the castle to pull his usual persona back around him. Harry was ready, and Severus knew the time had come to put their deception to the test.

 

He entered the castle and swept through the halls towards the Headmaster's office. As he approached **,** it occurred to him that he didn't know the current password. That could prove to be, annoying. As he rounded the corner near the statue he let out a sigh of relief. "Minerva." He said.

 

"Severus, oh thank goodness. We were so worried about you." She said kindly. "Are you back to stay?" She asked.

 

"That is ultimately up to the Headmaster." He said but allowed himself a smile. "I had something that needed my full attention come up. It's good to be back, however." He admitted.

 

"The new password to the Headmaster's office is 'Ice Mice'." She said kindly and touched his shoulder. "I hope everything is well."

 

Severus nodded to the older witch. She never failed to make him feel like a student again, despite their long association as co-workers. He continued to the statue and spoke the password, and then continued up the staircase. He knocked on the door and waited to be acknowledged.

 

"Come in." The Headmaster's voice echoed through the door.

 

Severus stepped into the office and inclined his head respectfully.

 

"Severus, my boy, come and sit down." The old wizard looked honestly relieved to see him.

 

"Albus, I am sorry for my rather cryptic note **.** There were some things I could not put into the letter." Severus said and sat down, appearing to be bone weary and stressed. He knew how to play to the headmaster's sympathies.

 

"No apologies needed, just tell me what happened. Tea?" He asked, as if sensing this was something that might require something soothing to drink.

 

"Firstly, my days as a spy are at an end **,** " Severus said, nodding in response to the query about tea. "He knows Albus. He knew after that night at the Ministry. He pulled the knowledge from Potter's head and if he can get hold of me...I will die. He's been searching for a new Potions Master." He relayed the most important news first.

 

"How can you be sure?" The Headmaster asked, not willing to so easily give up his card against Voldemort.

 

"Because of whom he murdered in July." Severus said and sipped the cup of tea that appeared before him. "Do you remember Solaria Wilderens?" He asked, setting the stage.

 

"Ravenclaw wasn't she?" The Headmaster frowned trying to recall her. "Rather gifted in Potions, but I never heard much about her once she left school."

 

"She and I were involved for a short time in the last years of the war." Severus admitted. "The Dark Lord had asked me to develop a better truth serum and I went to her for assistance **.** We had always worked well together." He said and rubbed his face. "The long and the short of it is...I have a son Albus." He said quietly. "Solaria hid him from me...afraid that my associations would be harmful." His tone held regret and bitterness, all appropriate and fitting with how Albus saw him.

 

"A son?" Albus sat forward.

 

Severus nodded. "I received a letter. It seems that Solaria had spelled it to be sent in the event of her death. She told me of my son's existence, and asked for forgiveness for hiding him from me. I went to her home and found the dark mark hanging above it and my son hidden in a secret room. I needed the time to help him deal with losing his mother Albus...and to deal with this myself." He looked to the older man. "I'm sure you know this is not something I ever saw for myself."

 

Albus nodded. "How is the lad adjusting? I am sure this must have been a shock to him."

 

"We've reached an understanding now, but it was rocky at first. It seems he has my temperament." He said wryly. "I would like to bring him here, as a professor I know there are provision for situations like this. That is, if you want me back."

 

"Of course we want you back Severus, indeed Horace has been enquiring after you every day for the last three weeks." Albus said. "What is his name Severus? I'll need to add his name to the register and we'll need to sort him into a House."

 

"Septimus Idris Snape." Severus smiled a little. "I'm afraid my son has as unwieldy a name as I was cursed with." He had been very surprised at Harry's choice but it was as far removed from Harry James Potter as you could get. "I promised to take him to get his school supplies later today, but I can bring him here tomorrow to have him sorted."

 

"Excellent, I'll have Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick join us." Albus said and stood coming over. "I am glad to have you back Severus. With everything else that has occurred since last June, your return is most welcome." He leaned against his desk.

 

"What has happened?" Severus asked, frowning.

 

"Harry is missing." Albus looked down.

 

Severus went very still. "What do you mean 'missing'?" His eyes narrowed. "How did you LOSE him?"

 

Albus couldn't meet Severus' eyes. He knew how much Lily's son meant to the young Potions Master. "He ran away, from the sounds of the letter he left." He said. "It seems that losing Sirius affected him more than we anticipated. We're looking as hard as possible, but quietly so that Voldemort does not become aware of it." He said. "There is nothing more we can do."

 

Severus' jaw tightened. "Pray that the Dark Lord remains ignorant." He said and stood. "I will return tomorrow." He said shoulders tight with anger. He needed to convince Albus and that meant playing on the old wizard's guilt.

 

"Severus, I am sorry." Albus said.

 

"You always are." He said simply and swept out of the room, robes billowing behind him. He maintained that demeanor until he dis-apparated in front of the school. As soon as he appeared in front of his home he let the anger and tension melt away. He stepped through the gate and found that he was glad to be there.

 

He entered the house and found his son in the library, reading in one of the chairs, a leg flung over one arm. He paused there and just watched him for a long moment. If he had not witnessed the transformation of his son he would never have been able to believe that this had been Harry Potter. He was tall and lanky now and put Severus in mind of himself at that age. Thankfully his son had been spared his exaggerated features. He had a more prominent nose now, but it was by no means hooked. He had an almost aristocratic look and Severus was certain that he would have no issues being accepted by the sometimes cruel student body at Hogwarts. It also seemed that his vision impairment had been a side-effect of Lily's enchantment. Harry had walked around the house for two days with a look of wonder on his face, discovering what the world looked like without glasses.

 

"What are you reading?" He finally asked.

 

"'Disillusionment Fundamentals'," he answered and looked up, tucking a bookmark in the pages. "There were some interesting charms for deflecting attention that I wanted to play with." Harry grinned.

 

Severus chuckled, he sounded more like Lily every day. "Are you ready to head to Diagon Alley?" He asked.

 

"Of course. How did your meeting with the Headmaster go?" He asked and stood, setting the book down on the table.

 

"It went as expected, we'll handle your sorting tomorrow. He seems to have believed me, but do not be surprised if he attempts some casual Legilimency on you. Be ready." He warned his son. He knew Harry was ready, but he couldn't help but worry. Other than the Dark Lord, Severus had never known such a talented Legilimens as Albus Dumbledore.

 

"I am." Harry met his eyes and nodded. "Let's head out and introduce Septimus Snape to the world." He swallowed, ready for his very first performance.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

 

Two tall figures strode down the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, very clearly father and son. Severus had decided that the most important errand needed to be addressed first. They walked up to Olivander's, and entered the small shop. Severus had not been in this shop since he'd been seventeen and had purchased his first wand. Throughout school, he had used his mother's old wand to save money. After he'd come of age, and his grandparent's fortune had passed onto him he had stopped here to finally buy himself a wand of his own.

 

Olivander poked his head around a teetering stack of wand boxed. "Curious...but I suppose not surprising." He seemed to look straight through Harry for a long moment and then turned to look at Professor Snape. "It is good to see you again Severus." He said. "Let's hope your son is not as difficult to fit as you were." He chuckled.

 

"Hopefully not." Severus said drily, remembering the two hours it had taken to find a perfect fit.

 

"Indeed." He said and pulled a few odd shaped boxes as a measuring tape flew over and began to take Harry's measurements. "Ebony, 15 and ¾ inches and a core of Basilisk fang, unyielding...it sat waiting for you for a very long time. Still excellent for dueling, I trust."

 

"As ever." Severus nodded.

 

"Here, try this." He handed Harry an Ebony wand. "Ebony 15 inches with a core of unicorn hair, nice and supple." He said.

 

Harry knew instantly it felt wrong, but gave it a wave anyway. It sputtered dark smoke.

 

"Hmmmm..." He took the wand and went back into the stacks, coming out with an armful of wands. And they went through more than a dozen of them, nothing feeling quite right. "I wonder..." He muttered and disappeared again.

 

Harry looked at his father. "It took you two hours?" He asked.

 

"It did." He nodded, thinking that it was clear his son would be just as difficult to fit.

 

"Mr. Snape...if you had to choose between casting Stupify and Incendio...which would you choose?" The man's voice floated to them from somewhere deep in the stacks of wand boxes.

 

"Stupify." He answered without hesitation.

 

"Excellent...excellent." He said and suddenly appeared. "Try this one." He offered the wand to Harry, watching intently.

 

Harry took the wand and felt something, even more wonderful than the first time. "This is it." He said and cast a simple 'Lumos' spell...and a blinding light filled the shop.

 

"Excellent. Monterillo, 15 ½ inches with a core of Dragon Heartstring, unyielding...not a wand I would trust to the weak of heart." He looked deep into Harry's eyes. "Whatever road you go down, it will serve you well." Then the moment passed. "That will be ten galleons, and four sickles."

 

Severus nodded and paid the man. It was an expensive wand, but one that Harry's power would not likely out grow. "Thank you Olivander. Come Septimus, I believe I promised you a new broom?" He smiled and they left the wand shop and headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies next.

 

The shop was crowded, parents rushing to get last minute gifts for their children. Severus mentally groaned at the thought of being sandwiched into the small store but strangely people seemed to melt out of his path. He smiled a little and found Harry all but dragging him to a display of new brooms.

 

"This looks amazing." Harry said, unable to contain himself. It was a sleek, jet black broom with silver fittings. The word 'Quick Silver' was emblazoned on the handle. Harry read the information card and soaked in the reviews from the Quidditch players that had trialed it.

 

Severus smiled. "Is this what you want?" He asked.

 

Harry smiled. "I would." He said. "But it's got to be expensive..." He frowned.

 

"That is not something for you to worry about." He smiled and went to speak to the clerk. He very nearly fell over when he heard the price, but really after everything **,** Harry deserved a reward for all his hard work. He fought back through the crowd to Harry. "It's a special order, I've arranged for it to be delivered to the school." He smirked.

 

"Thank you, father." Harry said, aware that more than a few people in the room were listening in.

 

Severus smiled, "You're welcome. Now let's see to the rest of our errands." He said and together they left the store and got the rest of Harry's new school supplies. They had a lengthy appointment with Madame Malkin for Harry`s new robes, and he`d mentally cringed as the witch fussed over his son. He shrunk down the bevy of packages, took a quick detour to Flourish and Blott`s, and they ended their trip at Slugg and Jiggers Apothecary.

 

Harry actually enjoyed shopping for potions ingredients with his father. Severus took the time to explain some of the more bizarre jars on the shelves and also quizzed him on the ingredients he should know. He ended up with far more ingredients than he would need for school, under the advice of his father that he would need plenty to practice with in his spare time as Severus expected nothing short of top marks in Potions this coming semester, and an Outstanding on his O.W.L.s at the end of term.

 

They finally arrived home late in the afternoon. Harry took his packages up to his room and set them on the bed. He pulled out his new school trunk and started to pack everything in it carefully. Severus had given him his old school trunk and made it look brand new with a few well placed transfigurations. It was gleaming black with silver accents. A simple S.S. was engraved on the front of the chest. Harry traced his fingers over it. Septimus Snape. He`d chosen to be named after his father`s grandfather. Septimus Ulfric Prince had been a Master Spell-crafter, and had been the head of the Ministry of Malcontent for nearly fifty years. Harry had chosen his middle name to give respect to their wizarding family line. Idris was Welsh for Prince, and he`d just felt it was fitting. He added a picture of Solaria to his trunk, for authenticity sake as well as a few older books from the library that Severus had given him permission to take with him.

 

He closed the lid of the trunk and found himself smiling softly. He`d never owned so many things that had been bought just for him. He had new school clothes, clothes to wear on the weekends, two sets of dress robes for formal occasion and plenty of muggle clothing to wear at home if he wanted. He shook his head, unable to help but wonder what his life might have been like if he`d grown up with his father rather than in a cupboard under the stairs, unloved and unwanted.

 

He cleaned himself up and headed downstairs to set the table for dinner, hearing his father working away in the kitchen. He poked his head in and smiled. "Everything's put away." He smiled. "What's for dinner?" He asked and used a simple levitation charm to set the table.

 

"Lamb stew," He said, adding some spices to the bubbling pot. "Have you given thought to how you will handle being sorted in the various houses?" He asked and looked over.

 

"I'll likely be sorted into Slytherin, it was where the hat wanted to put me originally." Harry said with a bit of a smirk on his lips. "But I'd met Draco earlier in Diagon Alley and was convinced if he was the kind of boy that belonged in Slytherin I didn't want anything to do with it. So I begged the hat to put me anywhere but Slytherin."

 

Severus suddenly laughed. "Can you imagine the look on the Headmaster's face if you *had* been sorted into Slytherin?" The old coot might have fallen off his chair.

 

"It would have been amusing." Harry smirked and sat down. "I'm no Ravenclaw, and I'm certainly not a Hufflepuff, so really Slytherin is the only choice. Going back into Gryffindor Tower would be too risky." He reasoned.

 

"Being in Slytherin is not without its risks." Severus warned. "I would be proud to see you in my House, but remember that eyes will always be watching you." He knew that his little nest of snakes were not all bad, but they were remarkably perceptive and if they suspected something wasn't quite right they would dig until they got an answer that satisfied them. "But we will deal with that when, and if, it happens. The Hat is a piece of wild magic, and it has been known to do some strange things." He brought the stew over to the table, a loaf of warm bread floating behind him.

 

Harry nodded. "Yes, it does." He smiled and helped himself to the stew. Tomorrow would be hard, but he was ready for this.


	7. The Sorting

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

 

"Ice Mice," Severus said to the statue that guarded the staircase to the Headmaster's office. He spared a look at his son before they began to climb up the stone steps. This was the moment of truth, so to speak. He had prepared Harry as much as he could for this crucial first meeting. They'd played with several different disillusionment charms until they'd been happy with one to hide his scar. He was dressed in plain black robes; all they required was his future House crest to be fit for school. He'd checked Harry's mental defenses several times as they walked through the school, purely out of paranoia.

 

Harry raised his hand and knocked on the door hesitantly, unable to help but feel nervous about this. He felt a hand on his back, a silent move of support. With that he entered the Headmaster's office, seeing it for the first time with his full sight was actually a bit neat. He found his eyes straying to things he had really never noticed before, not needed to pretend the little bit of wonder.

 

"Ah Severus, it's good of you to join us." Albus said from his seat behind the desk. The other professors gave the young man with Snape welcoming smiles. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Snape." The older wizard directed towards the tall young man beside his Potions Master. There was no denying the familial relationship; it was uncanny how much the boy resembled his father.

 

"Thank you Headmaster," Harry said respectfully. "My father told me that I'd be completing my schooling here. He also mentioned that I'd need to be sorted Sir?" He questioned.

 

Albus nodded. "Indeed. If I may first introduce my companions, these will be some of your instructors and one will serve as your Head of House, depending on where the Sorting Hat places you." He nodded to the others there. "This is Professor McGonagall; she is the Head of Gryffindor House and will be your instructor in the art of Transfiguration."

 

"Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Snape, I look forward to having you in my class." She smiled warmly at him. The poor dear looked very unsure.

 

"Professor Flitwick teaches Charms and is the Head of Ravenclaw," Albus nodded to the diminutive Professor and then looked to the witch at his left. "And Professor Sprout teaches Herbology and is the Head of Hufflepuff." He smiled. "Your father, of course, is the Head of Slytherin and Hogwarts' resident Potions Master."

 

Harry nodded politely to them all, surprised by how genuinely warm they seemed. He'd always wondered if the teachers had been nice to him simply because he was Harry Potter. Those thoughts he kept firmly behind his walls. "It's nice to meet all of you." He said giving them a hesitant smile.

 

Professor McGonagall went and picked up the Sorting Hat and gestured for the young man to sit down. "Now, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head...and it will tell us where you belong." She gently placed the hat on the boy's head.

 

:: Well, this was one head I never thought I'd sit on twice. However, you're practically a different person now aren't you? I haven't had this much fun in an age. :: The hat spoke into his mind. :: So tell me, young wizard, what house do you fancy this time? :: The hat seemed quite amused with the change in Harry's appearance.

 

:: I think it's time I listen to the advice you gave to me in first year. If you think I'd still do well in Slytherin? :: Harry thought, hoping desperately that the hat would not betray his secret.

 

:: Fear not, your secret will remain your own. My only masters are long dead and dust and only one of the four could have compelled knowledge from me. In fact, one of them would have been most impressed with your deception. I think you know who I mean. ::

 

Harry nodded his head.

 

:: Yes, you will do his House proud. :: The hat then opened its brim and proclaimed to the room. "Slytherin!"

 

Severus smiled, but inwardly he was concerned. This would not be an easy road for his son, for many reasons. He moved forward as Minerva put the hat away, placed a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Thank you Headmaster." He said to Albus. "I appreciate that you all took time out of your holidays to be here."

 

"Will you be staying at the castle for the rest of the holidays?" Albus asked.

 

"I'd planned on showing Septimus around the castle today and then returning home for Christmas. We'll return a few days before term begins so I can be prepared for classes." Severus said.

 

Albus nodded, "Do be careful Severus. If you need anything please send an owl." He said.

 

"I will. Thank you Albus." He said. "Enjoy the rest of your holidays." Severus nodded to the other Heads. This would be his first Christmas away from the castle in fifteen years, and he felt remarkably happy about it. He'd done what shopping he could for Harry in secret and hoped to make up for wasted years.

 

Harry didn't relax until they were out of the office. He knew his father's reservations about him being sorted into Slytherin, but Harry knew in order to win against Voldemort he needed to decimate his power base. To rob Voldemort of new Death Eaters, he needed to get inside and win this generation away from the Dark Lord. He stayed in step with his father as they descended into the dungeons.

 

"You will have a place in the dorms, but there will also be a room in my own quarters if you would rather stay with me at times." Severus said, leading him through the maze of corridors to the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. "We'll need to see Professor Slughorn, he will be able to provide me with the password for the Slytherin dorms." He said as they passed the entrance and turned down a hidden corridor. "Horace prefers his rooms above ground...but I like to keep an eye on my little snakes."

 

He stopped in front of stone carving of a snake wrapped around a giant egg. Severus stroked the serpent and it raised its head. Then he smiled. "Runespoor." He said. The little stone snake slithered off and the wall opened like a door. "These are my quarters." Severus said and welcomed Harry inside.

 

Harry entered the room and smiled. It seemed to fit what he knew of his father. The main room had a few small book cases, there was a desk to one side and a couple of chairs near the fire. There was a chess set on a little table between the chairs, pieces lined up neatly. It felt well lived in.

 

Severus let Harry take in the sitting room and tapped his wand on the chest of his son's robes, the Slytherin crest appearing there. In that moment, worry took a backseat to pride as Severus took in the sight of *his* son standing there, a member of his house. It was something he'd never let himself dream about, not even in his most desperate moments had he wished for a son, and now here Harry stood and Severus realized he would do anything to protect him.

 

"The castle should have added a room off that hallway for you." Severus told Harry.

 

Harry grinned and headed down the hallway to the left, opening a door he found there. The room had a charmed window, to show the weather outside and a view over the lake. Even knowing that right now they were actually under the lake, he found himself smiling at it. There was a desk, a large four-poster bed hung with dark green velvet bed curtains, and a massive wardrobe against the one wall. The stone floors were covered with several large, intricate rugs. Harry smiled. It was a great room. He came back out and smiled.

 

"My bedroom is brilliant." He said with a grin, and noticed that there was a tray of tea and sandwiches on a little table. "Lunch?" He asked.

 

"You shock me with your skills of observation." Severus rolled his eyes a little. "Sit, after you eat we'll visit the Slytherin dorms and you can meet some of your house-mates. At least a few will have remained over the Holidays." He said and settled into one of the chairs in front of the fire.

 

Harry snorted and sat down, helping himself to one of the roast beef sandwiches. He bit into it with pleasure, having missed the food at Hogwarts. For some reason it always tasted just that little bit better than anywhere else.

 

Severus ate as well, and enjoyed the hot tea. He had to admit, it was nice to not have to cook for once. "I think you'll like your dorm-mates, compared to Draco and his friends they are much lower key. They're how I prefer my Slytherins to be." He grinned, thinking of his students. "My one rule for all the Slytherins is: don't get caught. Whatever detention you receive from another teacher, will be doubled by me." He looked over at his son. "You can also be assured that I will not be allowing you any leeway, whatsoever."

 

Harry nodded. "I never expected you to." He knew damn well that he'd be under more scrutiny than the others because he was Snape's son. "Are there any other rules I need to know about?" He asked.

 

He nodded. "We have our own House rules. They're very simple but cannot be broken without dire consequences. Prejudice against our House has been rampant for years, and because of that fact we must always present a united front. Any disagreement between house-mates must stay within the confines of the common room. I do not tolerate bullying in my house, and deal with it most harshly. If you see it going on, I expect you to tell me." He said.

 

Given what Harry had seen during their Occlumency lessons last year, he understood his father's stand on bullying. It also explained just how tight the Slytherins seemed in classes and even on the weekends. "Will I have issues with Draco?" He asked.

 

"It will go one of two ways; he will either try to befriend you or he will try and turn the House against you. It depends on whether he chooses to follow in his Father's footsteps, or direct the course of his own destiny. Be prepared for both." He said. "I know your history, but do not underestimate how far he may be willing to go."

 

Harry nodded. "Ok. I think its time to meet my new Housemates." He said, setting his empty tea cup down.

 

Severus smiled and stood. "Your trunk will already be in the dorm room." He said and led him to a tapestry on the right wall. He waved his wand and a passage appeared. "This saves tracking down Horace for the password." He smiled and strode down the passage and into the Slytherin common room.

 

Harry had been here in second year but, now he looked at it in a different light. The décor was dark, undoubtedly, but Harry found himself appreciating it. The dark greens and silver accents abounded. He saw a few students sitting at a table playing wizard's chess and they all looked up as Severus stepped in.

 

"Professor!" Daphne Greengrass smiled and came over and the others followed, including Draco Malfoy.

 

Severus smiled. "Miss Greengrass." He nodded and then looked to the others. "It's good to see all of you, and I will be resuming my duties as Head of Slytherin directly after Christmas." He said. "I would like to introduce you to our newest snake, my son, Septimus." He guided Harry forward. "I expect all of you to make him welcome, and ensure that he learns the rules of our House." He said to all of them. He didn't see any of the Slytherin fifth-years and mentally sighed. "Draco...would you be so kind as to show Septimus the dorms, he's a fifth-year." He said, giving the young Malfoy a chance to rise above his father's mistakes. "I'm going to see if I can track down Professor Slughorn and get caught up on things. I'll return in an hour or so to collect you." He said to his son.

 

Draco nodded. "Certainly Professor, it's just this way Septimus." He nodded to a silver door near the back right of the common room.

 

"I'll see you later father." Septimus said and followed Draco back to the dorms. He mentally put his old prejudices away; he needed to treat this as a first meeting.

 

"The Slytherin dorms are coded with different magical creatures, fifth-years are in the Runespoor dorm." Malfoy explained as they walked down the long hall. The dorm rooms had different creatures drawn on the doors in silver, every one different from the last. When they reached the fifth door Malfoy opened it. "This is you." He said and walked in with him. "So, where were you at school before?"

 

"My mum was tutoring me herself." Harry said and saw his name all ready emblazoned across the leftmost bed in the circular dorm. There was a circular fireplace in the center of the room that had flared to life as soon as they entered. His trunk was at the end of his bed. He sat down on his trunk and sighed. "She was...killed this summer." He said.

 

"I'm sorry." Draco said, watching the other boy. He seemed unsure what to say. "If you need help studying for your O.W.L.s, just let me know. We take care of each other here." He unconsciously rubbed at his left forearm. "Listen, we're playing a bit of wizard's chess in the common room. Would you like to sit in?" He offered.

 

Harry nodded. "I'm not very good at it." He warned, surprised a bit to see this side of Draco, he seemed almost lost.

 

Draco shrugged. "Make friends with the pieces and they'll play better for you." He grinned then. "Come on, there's hot spiced cider and candy." He nodded back towards the common room.

 

Harry followed, finding it strange to be walking with Draco and not arguing with him. "My father said you played Quidditch?" He asked as they came into the common room.

 

Draco smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm the Seeker." He grabbed a mug of hot cider and passed it to Septimus. "We're way in the lead for the cup this year, if we can keep on form. Do you fly?" He asked.

 

"Thanks. Yeah, I love to fly. Father ordered me a new QuickSilver, said I should have a proper broom. It should arrive in a few weeks." He grinned, not having to fake his excitement.

 

"I've heard they're fast." Draco seemed impressed. "You should try out for the team next year."

 

"Maybe." He shrugged, snagged a pumpkin pastie, and wandered over to the table where everyone was watching Daphne beat the pants off Terrence Higgs. There was something strange about Malfoy, and the more he watched his former nemesis, the more it bothered him. He played a couple of games, lost miserably and took a bit of good natured teasing, but always his eyes kept wandering back to Draco. Harry sipped his drink and shook his head. It was clear the Slytherin prefect had lost weight, but more worrying to Harry was the lack of swagger to the other boy.

 

Severus finally returned and smiled. "Septimus, are you ready to head home?" He asked, pleased to see his son seemingly fitting in with the others.

 

Harry's head snapped around and he nodded. "Yes Sir." He stood and nodded to the others. "See you after Christmas."

 

The other students nodded and watched as their Head of House's son strode across the room. It was bloody eerie how much he reminded them of the Potions Master. Daphne shook herself a little and turned back to her game. "So, who's next boys?" She grinned predatorily at the boys.

 

Harry fell into step with his father, deciding to tell him about Malfoy once they were safely back at home. "The dorms are neat; I like the snakes on the doors." He said.

 

Severus smiled. "I thought you might. They are also guardians of that room; they will not let anyone with ill-intentions inside." He said and looked at his son. "Salazar Slytherin was very protective of his students, as am I." He touched Septimus' shoulder and squeezed it gently.

 

Harry nodded, unable to explain the sudden tightness in his throat. He felt wanted for the first time in his life. They walked out of the doors of the entrance hall and once past the gates Severus offered Harry his arm and they dis-apparated. Harry swayed a little as they popped back into existence.

 

"I'll never get used to that." He said feeling a little green. "Still beats a portkey though." He gave his father a half-hearted smile.

 

Severus nodded. "I admit it's not my favorite method of transportation either, but you do eventually get used to it." He said sympathetically, remembering how often he'd been close to losing his lunch when he'd first started apparating.

 

Harry nodded and took a breath, before they headed through the gate and the wards wrapped around them both. He was coming to recognize the warm press of the wards, welcome their presence. He knew they were here to keep him safe. He took off his outer robes and decided he really didn't want to wait to talk about Malfoy.

 

"Something's wrong with Draco." He said simply.

 

Severus frowned. "Come, let's have some hot chocolate and you can tell me why you believe this to be so." He shepherded his son to the kitchen and got them two mugs of hot chocolate and sat down. "What did you observe?"

 

"I think he's taken the Dark Mark, when I mentioned my mother had been murdered he rubbed his left forearm," Harry said, "and he's not...himself." He shook his head. "I know we never got on, at all, but even I can see it. He's thinner, and there's none of his usual Malfoy swagger." He tried to put it into words. "It's just very strange."

 

Severus considered as he sipped the hot beverage. The observations of an enemy were often more accurate than those of a friend. "I would have been much surprised if Draco had not been forced to take the Dark Mark." he began and sighed, "especially with Lucius in Azkaban." He rubbed his temple. "While his mother loves him dearly, Narcissa has never had the strength to deny the Dark Lord whatever he wished. No, we must assume he has been marked." He agreed. "If you are correct in your other observations, then it may be an indication that he is being forced to do something that he considers horrible, or that the Dark Lord is harming him to get at Lucius. Regardless, once we are back at school I will need to get to the bottom of it. I've known him since he was small, he may find it in himself to trust me."

 

Harry nodded. "As much as I hate to say it, I'd rather have the old Draco back...arrogant shite that he is." He muttered.

 

"Language," Severus corrected automatically but nodded. "I will see what can be done." He promised. "Now, as this is our first Christmas together I thought we might discuss a few things." He changed the subject entirely. "My mother often allowed me to open a gift on Christmas Eve, and then we would do the balance of everything after breakfast on Christmas morning." At least, when there had been money for gifts. He'd had precious little as a child, but he'd always appreciated anything he was given. "Would you like to do that? Or must we wake up at the crack of dawn?" He said drily.

 

Harry smiled. "I like that idea, but you didn't have to get me anything. I mean...this has been the best present I've ever gotten." He said, and then with a sobering moment realized that this year there would be no gifts from Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley.

 

"What is it?" Severus said, seeing the sudden sadness fall over his son's face.

 

"I just realized that this year I can't see Ron and Hermione, or the Weasley's." He said softly. "Until I came to Hogwarts, I didn't get presents. Ever. Hagrid bought Hedwig for me as a Birthday gift; it was the first one I'd ever gotten." He admitted quietly, looking down at the table. "Then at Christmas he gave me a little wooden flute, and Mrs. Weasley even gave me a jumper. She'd made it just for me." He felt tears building up in the back of his eyes.

 

Severus moved and gathered his son into his arms, and gently stroked his back as he cried softly. He'd wondered when the reality of this deception would hit him. "If you like...perhaps we could find a way to leave them a few gifts...so they know you are all right?" He whispered. He didn't have a single clue why he would risk such a ridiculous thing, but it was clearly very important to Harry.

 

"But how? Wouldn't Dumbledore find out?" Harry sniffed, unable to believe that he was crying into Snape's chest, and that his father didn't seem to mind.

 

"I'll think of something." He promised. "Think of what you'd like to give Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, and I'll find a way to get it to them without giving our game away." Severus moved back and made Harry meet his eyes. "One day the need for secrecy will pass and you can tell them the truth." He said. "It's not forever, I promise you that."

 

Harry took a shuddering breath and nodded. "Thank you." He said and tried to regain his composure.

 

"Good, now finish your hot chocolate. It's been a long day; I think perhaps we should have a light dinner and turn in early." Severus decided. Indeed, he wondered how Molly managed to deal with all her children. He was emotionally exhausted dealing with one, and she'd raised seven. Elements above and below, he hoped he was doing the right things.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

Christmas Eve descended on Prince's Heath, finding its two occupants curled in front of a roaring fire as they looked through old photos. There was a plate of cookies between them and Severus was telling Harry about the time he and Lily had played a prank on Petunia, turning her hair purple. Harry had laughed so hard his pumpkin juice almost came out his nose. Even Severus found himself laughing heartily remembering it.

 

A Christmas tree graced the sitting room, decorated not with ornaments, but with charmed snow, bright red berries, and even a charmed star to glimmer on top of it. There were brightly colored gifts underneath, and Severus was pleased that at least this Christmas his son would have the gifts he deserved. He handed a simple wrapped box to Harry. "I'd like you to open this one tonight." He said, setting the photographs away.

 

Harry smiled and opened the box and curious saw a few battered and beaten up potions texts. "What are these?" He asked curiously.

 

Severus smiled. "Open one." He said, hoping that his son would like it, and understand what he was giving him.

 

Harry opened the first and saw inside the cover, in a slanting scrawl. 'This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince.' Harry smiled then, understanding. "These were your books from school." He paged through them and saw amendments all through the book. It was a piece of his family history. "Thank you." He said quietly.

 

"It may help you in your quest to convince everyone that your are a potion-making prodigy." Severus teased him playfully. "There are spells here and there throughout the books, in the margins. Do not try them unless I am there to supervise. Some of them are extremely dangerous." Severus cautioned him.

 

Harry nodded and stroked a hand down the cover of one book. "I'll keep that in mind." He said and placed it back in the box. He took a small box out of his robes, and offered it to his father. "This is for you."

 

Severus smiled and took the gift. He rarely received gifts aside from a few perfunctory ones from Albus and Minerva, but they tended to be rather impersonal. He opened the simple box and took out a simple amulet. It was onyx, on a leather cord but the moment he touched it he could feel the magic pulsing in it. He looked at his son and smiled. "You did the enchantments yourself?" There was a feel to the magic that he recognized.

 

Harry nodded happily. "I did. I thought, with things going the way they are now, that you could use a little extra protection." He knew his father would be a target for the Death Eaters now.

 

"Thank you." He slipped it over his head and tucked the amulet under his robes. Stones of power always did best with skin contact. "I'll keep it close." He said. "Now, I think it's time for bed." He put the photographs away. "Good night Harry, and Happy Christmas."

 

Harry smiled. "Happy Christmas, dad." He replied and stood, grabbing his box of books. "Good night." He said and headed off to bed. He'd sent Ron a book on Quidditch strategy and Hermione an amulet similar to the one he'd made for his father. Hermione's however was made of Tiger's Eye and he'd added charms to help her with focus as well as to protect her. His notes to both had been short but to the point. He was safe and he was training. He wanted them both to keep their heads down and try to avoid getting pulled into danger. Also they couldn't tell anyone that he'd been in contact, it would put his life in great danger. Even if they did break his confidence, his father had assured him that Dumbledore would never be able to trace the enchantment that had sent the gifts.

 

He curled under the blankets and closed his eyes, falling asleep and dreaming about the gifts under the tree.


	8. Christmas Gifts & Truths

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

 

Christmas Day was a relaxed affair at Prince's Heath for Severus and Harry. After a big breakfast the pair had gone into the sitting room to open their respective gifts. Harry had never had so many things just for himself as he could see under the tree. While he'd gotten gifts from Mrs. Weasley and his friends the last few years at school, it was a very different thing to have gifts from his family that had been purchased just for him. He smiled realizing that he actually had a family, someone that really wanted to be with him during the holidays. He reached for a rather large gift wrapped in beautiful silver paper with charmed emerald snakes slithering over it. He looked at the tag and then frowned.

 

"To Septimus, from Draco?" He said questioningly as he looked at his father.

 

"Narcissa must have sent it to my owl box, which forwards here automatically now." Severus smiled, not worried at all by the appearance of the gift. It was how his gifts from the staff had arrived here, after all. "Open it. You can write him a thank-you note later." He was unsurprised that the other boy was reaching out. It was preferable to the other tact that the boy could have taken in regards to Harry.

 

Harry nodded and carefully unwrapped the beautiful present. Inside was an intricately carved wizard's chess set, clearly meant to be portable. Underneath was a book titled, _Wizard's Chess for Novices: Making the Pieces Work with You,_ by Corinth Calloway. The pieces were carved from onyx and moonstone, each one amazingly detailed. There was also a letter tucked neatly into the front cover of the book. Harry opened the book and read the letter, reminding himself that this was a fresh start for him and his former nemesis.

 

_Septimus,_

_I realize this must be a hard time of year for you, losing your mother this summer. This is my first Christmas without my father, so I do understand a little of what you must be feeling. I just wanted to say that if you needed to talk about it, I'd listen. I hope you enjoy the book; it helped me when I was starting to learn to play. Try and enjoy your holidays and I will see you when you return to school._

_Give my regards to your father,_

_Draco D. Malfoy_

 

Harry folded the letter and placed it neatly back inside the front cover of the book. He looked to his father and smiled. "It was a nice letter." It was strange, even past the formality and stiffness of the wording he could feel that Draco actually meant what he'd written.

 

"He's not a bad person." Severus sighed sadly. "He is just sometimes more arrogant than is good for him. His father unfortunately suffers from the same flaw." Indeed Severus felt it was ingrained into the Malfoy genes along with the blonde hair and often cold grey eyes.

 

"Were you and Mr. Malfoy friends in school?" Harry asked, always having wondered about that.

 

"Lucius was actually five years ahead of me in school, but during my first two years he tried his best to watch out for me. We met again by chance when I was visiting Diagon Alley just prior to my fifth year. We kept in touch fairly regularly after that. It has been a complex relationship at times, but we were close friends once, Harry." Severus said. "He has his flaws, and the Dark Lord preyed on them. He did with all of us."

 

"Is that why you always seem to watch out for Draco?"

 

"I was trying to protect him, but it seems he is fated to repeat his father's mistakes. I would have spared him that if I could, and so would his father." Severus shook his head.

 

"I'll write him a letter after lunch. Maybe we can help him, together." Harry knew what it felt like to be trapped by your name. He'd managed to escape some of his fate, but not everyone had that option.

 

"I hope that we can." Severus said and mentally shook himself. "Now, I believe that there are a multitude of parcels beneath that tree bearing your name." He changed the topic, not wanting the day darkened needlessly.

 

Harry nodded and set Draco's gift aside and turned to the other presents waiting for him. By the time he was finished he was smiling from ear-to-ear and surrounded by a veritable mountain of discarded wrapping paper and ribbons. From his father he'd gotten piles of sweets from Honeydukes, more clothing, a book on advanced dueling, a new broom care kit, and a beautiful green dragon-hide wand sheath. There had also been a gift from all the professors. It was a magical planner, with his new class schedule already written in as well as all the important assignment dates that were coming up. He smiled thinking that Hermione would have appreciated something like this.

 

"Did my gifts for Ron and Hermione get to them?" He asked, wanting to make certain.

 

"Yes. Miss Granger's was sent to her home last night and Mr. Weasley will discover his in his bedroom at the Burrow." Severus smiled indulgently. "They will know that you are all right, and that is likely a greater gift to them than whatever it was you purchased." He knew how hard this had to be on all three teens. They had been inseparable since first year.

 

"I miss them," Harry admitted a little sadly. "I think they would have been happy for me, once they got over the shock that is." He added with a wry smile. He could almost picture Ron's face when he told him that he was Snape's son. He'd almost lay money on his friend fainting dead away.

 

"I am sure they would be. I know how hard this is, but it was the only way to keep you safe." He did regret that fact, but regrets never changed things. "We have a meeting tonight at Gringott's. There are things we must do to protect your inheritance."

 

"But I thought we couldn't tell anyone?" Harry looked confused.

 

"The goblins are bound to secrecy by very ancient magic." Severus explained. "And coincidentally the goblin that manages my accounts is one you have met before, unless I am much mistaken."

 

"Griphook?" Harry said, after all it was the only goblin he knew by name.

 

"Indeed. He is also in charge of the Potter family accounts, and was supposed to have administered your Trust." Severus told him.

 

"My Trust?" Harry frowned, clearly not having a clue what he was talking about.

 

"I will let Griphook explain it to you tonight. He's made certain that no one else will be in the bank this evening so that our dealings can remain secret." Severus had impressed upon the Goblin the utter importance of confidentiality.

 

"What time is the appointment?" Harry asked, starting to get his gifts together.

 

"The meeting is set for ten o'clock this evening. We will floo directly from here to his office through an unregistered line." Severus said. "Griphook warned me that the Order has been watching the bank."

 

"They're probably hoping that I will try and withdraw money from my account. So they can pick me up." Harry said bitterly, he hated feeling like a fugitive.

 

"Undoubtedly." He agreed. He had been very surprised by the letter from Griphook and he was most interested in what the goblin had to say.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

Harry had dressed in a set of plain black robes for the meeting tonight, at his father's insistence. As he came down to the front hall, Harry noticed that his father was dressed somewhat more formally than he usually was as well. Severus took a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, and then tossed it down. "Griphook's Office." He said clearly and was gone in a flash of brilliant green light.

 

Harry followed a moment later and stumbled out of the fireplace on the other end. He hated travelling by floo almost as much as he disliked port keys. He straightened and took in the tidy office where Griphook was sitting behind a large desk. There were stacks of papers and old yellowed ledgers all over the surface.

 

"Mr. Potter, how good of you to join us. Sit and we can begin." The goblin said and pulled out a heavy ledger from a drawer of the desk. He dropped it down with a dull thud and then paged through it.

 

Harry swallowed and sat down beside his father. "How did you know it was me?" He asked curiously.

 

"Blood still smells right," the goblin said dismissively, not even looking up. If he had he might have smiled darkly at the sudden lack of color in the young wizard's cheeks.

 

"Griphook, you wrote to me about some urgent matters in need of attention?" Severus said, noticing his son's discomfort. Goblins did take some getting used to, even after all the years of handling his own finances they still managed to unnerve him.

 

"Yes, there was a time-delay letter sent to me by Mrs. Lily Potter-nee Evans. It informed me that a charge in my trust would now be in the care of his true sire. As such, any funds remaining the trust account would need to be directed to their appropriate recipient. I've gathered all of the inheritance documents in preparation for this meeting and everything appears to still be in order. On his next birthday Mr. Harry James Potter will come into possession of the Potter family vault, his mother's personal vault, as well as balance of his trust in the form of several properties that were maintained for him." Griphook said matter-of-factly and handed a sheath of documents over to Snape.

 

"Excuse me, but what is a 'Trust'?" Harry asked, feeling very much out of the loop.

 

"A Goblin Trust is put into place to protect the interests of an orphaned, pure-blood family heir. Normally we would administer funds to the guardian of the child for their care and make certain that the child was being properly looked after." Griphook said carefully. "Many times the appointed guardians of an heir are relatives and there would be financial incentive for them to…misuse their power over their ward."

 

"No one ever came to check on me." Harry said, knowing that much for certain. He found it unlikely that even a goblin would have deemed the Dursley's suitable guardians.

 

"For that you have my personal regrets, Mr. Potter. By the time we were informed of your parents' deaths, you had already been placed in the muggle world and consequently hidden from our finding," the goblin's dark eyes glittered dangerously. "We were informed that you would not be requiring the funds from your trust until you went to school. All attempts to contact your new guardians were ineffective. It is the first time in five hundred years that we have been prevented from administering a trust." The goblin appeared deeply offended.

 

"Who informed you?" Harry had his own suspicions on that, and they were quickly confirmed.

 

"Albus Dumbledore." Griphook said.

 

"What would have happened if you had visited?" Harry wanted to know.

 

"If we had deemed they were unfit guardians, we would have been honor bound to remove you from the situation and appoint a more suitable care-giver." Griphook didn't flinch away from the hard truth. "Since we were prevented from administering the trust, the fees normally paid to us for such an arrangement have also been defaulted into the trust account. You now will have access to the funds under the supervision of your father." He handed an elegant gold key to Snape.

 

Severus nodded elegantly. "Thank you Griphook." His eyes however were on his son. "Attached to my own vault there is a small school vault. I would like my son's funds moved there, along with the funds from the trust. He is of an age to be responsible with his money. Again I cannot stress how vitally important it is that our dealings remain unknown, particularly to certain outside parties that may attempt to gain information." He didn't need to spell it out for the goblin, he could see on his face that he understood.

 

"The funds will be moved immediately. Here is the key for your new school vault." Griphook handed over a small gold key. "And I will need you to sign that I have informed you of your statement of accounts." He handed Harry a roll of parchment and a small dagger with a jeweled hilt.

 

Harry looked at his father, confused. How was he supposed to sign with a dagger.

 

"Cut your thumb and press it to the parchment. Goblin contacts are always signed in blood, as blood cannot be changed by magical means. Appearances are easily alterable, as you know. But blood does not lie." Severus explained to his son, remembering that he'd not had the benefit of growing up around every day wizarding activities.

 

Harry nodded and cut his thumb and press it to the parchment, leaving a bloody thumb print that flared and changed to gold on the page. He handed it back to Griphook with the dagger, who filed the parchment away.

 

"Excellent. Now, the names on the deeds will automatically transfer to him on his birthday and he can visit the properties and decide what he wishes to do with them. The little cottage just outside of Ipswitch is the only one currently inhabited. It was rented to a Mr. Remus Lupin, on the agreement he maintain the home in return for the right to live there. The agreement was listed as lasting the length of Mr. Lupin's life, or until such time as he chooses to leave." Griphook said. "But the remainder of the properties are vacant."

 

Harry smiled. "I have no wish to alter that agreement, I know Mr. Lupin was a good friend of the family." He said and looked at his father who nodded in approval.

 

"Excellent. Now, is there anything else I can do for you?: Griphook said.

 

Severus shook his head. "No, you have been more than helpful." It also left them with a great deal to think about. He stood and guided his son to the fireplace. "I will contact you closer to the summer to arrange viewings of the properties." He said to the goblin and quickly they left. He had to work hard to contain his anger at the Headmaster. He'd known that provisions had been made for Harry, and had willfully denied the boy his rightful care. It was so much worse than Severus had imagined.

 

Harry dusted a little soot off his robes as they appeared back home, but his face was closed off, jaw tight. "How could he?" He said in a biting tone.

 

"I do not know Harry." Severus said quietly, the folder of documents from the bank still in his hands. "I'll put these in the study, if you wish you can look them over with me tomorrow." He said. "Would you like a mug of hot chocolate before bed?" He really was at a loss for what to say.

 

Harry swallowed and nodded. "I'll go get changed for bed." He'd known the Headmaster had been meddling in his life, but to do this? His parents had provided for him, wanted to be certain he was cared for. Yet, the letter from his mother hinted that she had known all along things would not go to plan. Had she seen through Dumbledore as well? He had more questions now than answers. He would stick to the plan, leave Harry Potter behind and damn the Headmaster. He'd defeat Voldemort on his own bloody terms. He owed the man nothing.


	9. Becoming a Slytherin

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

 

The return feast was hard for Harry. It felt wrong to be sitting at the Slytherin table as the meal appeared. He'd met his year-mates today in the Common Room, again very surprised by how normal everyone seemed. His father had told him of his plan to speak to Draco tonight, after dinner. Harry had returned to Hogwarts a few days after Christmas, so his father could prepare for the new term. It had given him some time to get to know Draco better. The other boy had continued to be friendly, clearly extending an offer of friendship without stating it openly. Something that his father had told him was a very Slytherin approach to making new allies.

 

The Slytherin Prefect had shown him around the castle, ostensibly so that Harry wouldn't be late to classes and cost Slytherin house points. He showed Harry how to get into the kitchens and even how to access the Room of Requirement. Then he showed Harry a secret staircase that led from the dungeons to the Charms tower. Harry couldn't help but smile, finally knowing how Draco and his cronies had always beaten them down to double Potions.

 

Unbidden his eyes turned to the Gryffindor table, seeking out his two best friends. Ron had his back to him but he could see Hermione across the table clearly. They were talking quietly about something, probably comparing the notes he'd sent them. She met his eyes in a questioning way. He quickly looked away to avoid being rude, or worse have her figure it out. If anyone in the school could, it would be her.

 

Dumbledore stood as dessert appeared on the tables and he cleared his throat. "If I could have everyone's attention for a moment before we tuck into our pudding?" He waited for the talk to die down. "Excellent. Firstly, welcome back everyone. I hope each of you enjoyed your holidays and have returned with minds eager to learn again. Now, you will all be pleased to hear that Professor Snape has returned to us and will be resuming his post as Head of Slytherin and Potions Master." He paused and there were more than a few groans that went through the room. "As a result, Professor Slughorn has returned to his retirement and has asked that I relay to all of you his well wishes for the remainder of the year. This new term also welcomes a new student to our school. I trust that all of you will make him feel welcome. Mr. Snape, if you would please stand a moment?" The Headmaster looked at him with a kindly smile.

 

Harry felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment but he stood and nodded to the Headmaster. After the revelations at Christmas, he saw the old wizard more clearly. The man had just effectively announced his parentage to the whole school, and placed a target on his back.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Snape." Dumbledore said and smiled at everyone else. "With that said, enjoy your dessert and have an excellent term." The wizard sat down and started on his treacle tart.

 

Harry sat down and grumbled. "That was embarrassing." He started down at his plate, ignoring the stares and outright glares from the Gryffindor table.

 

"Don't worry about it Septimus," Terrence said dismissively. "Everyone will have gotten over it in a couple of weeks. Just keep an eye out for the odd hex."

 

"Great." He sighed. He'd gone from being The-Boy-Who-Lived to The-Boy-Who-Was-Snape's-Son. He wasn't sure how much of an improvement that would be.

 

"Cheer up and have some more treacle tart." Terrence laughed a little and shoved a big slice onto Harry's plate. Terrence Harper was a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team and so far seemed very easy going. He had the bed next to Harry in the dorm room and seemed to have taken it upon himself to look after his new dorm-mate.

 

Harry couldn't help but smile a bit and dug into the sticky treat. After a while, Harry stifled a yawn, feeling sleep tugging at his eyelids. "I'm going to head back to the dorms, I'm beat." He said and stood.

 

Terrence nodded, standing as well. "Yeah, we've got Transfigurations with McGonagall first thing. You do not want to be late for that class. Ever." The other boy cautioned.

 

Harry couldn't help but agree with him mentally. He'd made sure to re-read the chapters and realized he didn't want to disappoint his Professor. This time last year he'd been distracted at best and knew he'd not done his best. It was the first time he'd ever really wanted to excel in his classes, finally having someone that would care about the marks.

 

Without a word spoken between them, his other dorm-mates also got up from the table and fell in around him as they left the Great Hall. He found it strange, yet comforting, to know that tonight he wouldn't need to worry about running into his former house-mates alone. His relief was short lived when a familiar voice shattered the quiet of the entrance hall.

 

"Hey Look! It's Greasy Git Jr.!" The offender was none other than Seamus Finnegan.

 

Harry merely turned and summoned his best cold stare and levelled it on Seamus. "Is that really the best you've got?" He drawled lazily, as if Finnegan was beneath his notice. The effect was somewhere between Malfoy distain and Snape contempt.

 

The Slytherin fifth years were saved from further comment as Draco swept over, Prefect's badge shinning on his chest. "I believe Gryffindor Tower is that way Finnegan." He said snidely to the other boy. Once he moved off the Slytherins moved into the dungeons as a group. As they walked Draco touched Harry's arm. "Be careful Septimus, more than one of those idiots is going to try and take a shot at you." He warned.

 

"I'll be sure to watch my back." Harry said, knowing just how vindictive his former house could be.

 

Draco nodded. "I'll walk you back to the Common Room before I go and meet with your father. He said he needed to speak to me." He said simply. After seeing Harry safely back to the dorms he swept off down the hall to Snape's office.

 

Harry took a breath, hoping the talk went well, and then went into the dorm with the other boys. He got ready for bed, honestly exhausted from the day. He fell into bed and was soon sound asleep.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

In his office Severus waited for Draco. After hearing Harry's observations, he had paid more attention to the lad since his return. Under closer scrutiny, Draco's behavior was deeply troubling. He'd known Draco since he was a baby, seen him grow from a spoilt brat into a shrewd young man with a sharp temper. Severus was worried that the young man had stepped off the edge of the map and found himself surrounded by monsters. He only hoped that the infamous Black family paranoia wouldn't prevent Draco from trusting him now. While he looked like a carbon copy of his father, Severus knew he was very much Narcissa's son. At the crisp knock he simply spelled the door open and sat up a bit straighter at his desk.

 

"You asked to see me Sir?" Draco said in a smooth, cultured voice. Nothing on his face betrayed emotion, it was very carefully blank.

 

"I did. Please sit down." He told the boy and waited for him to settle in the chair before speaking again. "How long since he forced the Dark Mark on you Draco?" Severus did not mince words.

 

Draco paled, which considering his usual complexion was rather astounding. "I don't..." He began.

 

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." Snape's dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "We know each other far too well for that." Severus held the boy's grey eyes for an agonizingly long time, willing him to speak.

 

"It happened in August, Sir." The youngest Malfoy finally said, voice strained.

 

Severus sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, a hand coming up to massage his temple. "That is most unfortunate, Mr. Malfoy. I know your father had been working hard to prevent that from happening." Lucius would be devastated. He had many faults, but he did love his son. "What has he tasked you with?" New recruits were always given a task, in order to prove themselves worthy.

 

Draco shook his head then, eyes burning with the tears he was too proud to shed. "I can't tell you. He'll kill my mother." The pale grey eyes were almost desperate.

 

"You must, or I cannot help you, the both of you." Severus allowed his tone to be somewhat gentle. "I would do anything within my power to protect you Draco, you know that." He said, willing the teen to trust him.

 

The Slytherin Prefect was silent a long time, clearly weighing his options. This summer had tempered his impulsiveness, taught him the error of acting rashly and speaking without a care for the consequences. Those lessons had been harsh and he mentally shuddered to remember them. His hands were clenched in his lap, knuckles gone white. "He's ordered me to kill the Headmaster." His voice was barely above a whisper.

 

Severus was stunned, almost falling off his chair. "He what?" He must have heard wrong. Draco was only a boy, only sixteen years old.

 

"He wants me to find a way to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and then kill the Headmaster. Or he'll kill my parents." It was clear the teen was holding onto his tears by the barest thread of control. The weight piling on his shoulders was too much to take anymore.

 

Severus stood then and came around his desk. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "We will find a way to protect them, Draco. I swear it." That small comfort made the teen break down, sobbing hopelessly. Severus let him have his moment, remembering one of his own much like it. When he seemed to stop Severus spoke again. "Come, we need to speak to the Headmaster. Together we can help you protect your family."

 

Draco looked up at him. "But how? Father is in Azkaban and Aunt Bellatrix is staying with my mother. If they even suspect..." He trailed off, fear for his parents coloring his tone.

 

"We have our ways." Severus said and together they went to see Albus.

 

It was a very long night of planning, but at length Severus walked Draco back to the Slytherin dorms. "You are excused from your morning lessons. Tell the others that I require your assistance with my first year Hufflepuff class. You need at least a few hours of sleep." He was used to functioning without, but Draco was just a boy.

 

"Yes Sir." He said, mentally and emotionally exhausted. His family would be safe, and that was all that mattered to him now.

 

"I will inform you when they are safe. Until that time, proceed as planned." Severus said simply and nodded once before sweeping off to the Great Hall. He needed coffee, desperately.

 

Harry had been coming into the Common Room and spotted Draco. "Are you ok?" He asked the other boy, seeing the dark shadows under his eyes.

 

"Fine, just up early. Your father is letting me assist with a first year class this morning. I need to go and get prepared." He smiled then, a glimmer of the old Malfoy peeking out. "If you'd like we could break in your new chess set after dinner tonight?" He asked.

 

"Sure. The book you gave me has been really helpful." Harry smiled at that. It made more sense than how Ron had tried to explain it to him, on numerous occasions.

 

"Good, see you later...Snape." Draco winked a bit and headed back to his dorm room, presumably to gather something he needed for class.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

Harry managed to arrive to Transfigurations a few minutes before the bell and slid into the seat next to Terrence. They were doing a practical lab today, in preparation for a test later in the week. The goal was to transfigure a thimble into a bird and have it sing. Harry had failed miserably at this particular lesson last year and had practiced over the last week to perfect it.

 

As if knowing he was nervous, McGonagall appeared in front of his desk. "Mr. Snape, if you would?" The older witch smiled encouragingly at him.

 

Harry took a breath and smoothly moved his wand, speaking very clearly. He didn't have to fake a smile as the thimble became a beautiful white canary and twittered happily at them.

 

"Excellent Mr. Snape, five points to Slytherin." She tapped the canary with her wand and it began a thimble again. "I'm pleased to see at least someone did the assigned reading." She leveled a look at a few of the Ravenclaw students that were trying to read the chapter quickly at the back of the class. With that she moved through the classroom, having everyone try the spell and awarded points only for the very best examples.

 

As they left class for lunch, Harry managed to collide with the slender form of Ginny Weasley. "I'm sorry! Are you all right?" He asked automatically, helping the girl up. "I wasn't paying attention." He said a bit sheepishly.

 

"I'm fine..." She said and grabbed her books. "I'm Ginny." She said with a warm smile.

 

"Septimus." He said, about to say more when Terrence grabbed his arm and hauled him off.

 

"Careful there mate, that one goes through boys like nothing else. She's leaving a trail of broken hearts behind her. Plus she's mad for Harry Potter." Terrence made a show of rolling his eyes. "She'd eat you alive."

 

"Where is Harry Potter anyway?" Harry asked, knowing it would be an expected question.

 

"No one really knows. Rumor is that Dumbledore spirited him away for special training or something, getting him ready for the battle with You-Know-Who." The other boy's voice was low.

 

"Makes sense I guess." Harry said, not needing to work hard to sound worried.

 

"Don't worry too much, we're safe here at Hogwarts. Even he wouldn't be bold enough to attack the castle with Dumbledore here." Terrence said dismissively.

 

"I hope not." He said and settled down for lunch. They had double Potions with the Gryffindors this afternoon and it was bound to be interesting. Harry vowed to sit well away from the Gryffindors, just in case one of them tried to sabotage his potion.

 

When they arrived at the Potions class room Harry moved to a work bench near the front of the class, surprised when Terrence sat down with him. He could feel the stares of his former house-mates burning into the back of his neck. He purposefully made himself relax and was one of the few that didn't jump when Snape entered the classroom, door banging the wall as he did. His father did love his dramatic entrances.

 

"Directions for today's potion are on the board. Talking will not be required. By the end of the period I want a vial of your completed potion, clearly labeled and on my desk. Consider this your first prep period for your Potions OWL. " He sat down at his desk and watching as everyone began to gather their ingredients.

 

Harry just settled in and started dicing his flobberworms as the cauldron began to heat. The time he'd spent brewing with his father had taught him the value of time management. The potion went smoothly and he was surprised that it seemed to have turned out well. He bottled it and wrote his name on the label in careful script. Changing his handwriting had been one of the hardest things he'd had to do. He only then looked around the room and blinked, he was the only one done. Everyone else was furiously stirring or frantically dicing last minute ingredients. He walked up to the desk where his father sat and turned in his vial.

 

Severus took it and smiled. "Thank you, Septimus." His tone was silky-smooth, and oozed approval. He examined the colour and the consistency. "Excellent work, five points to Slytherin." Afterall, he had a reputation for favoritism to uphold.

 

Harry smiled and headed back to his station to clean up. As he put his kit away he leaned over and whispered to Terrence. "Just add those a little at a time, stirring once between each bit." He advised.

 

Terrence nodded and then let out a sigh of relief as the potion turned the required bright crimson color. "Thanks Septimus." He whispered back and bottled his potion, also turning a vial in for evaluation. Others were starting to do the same, with varying levels of success. He noticed Ginny's was the correct color but Colin Creevy's was a sickly shade of brownish orange. His father had noticed it as well.

 

"This is disgraceful Mr. Creevy, five points from Gryffindor for utter incompetence." Severus sneered at the quaking fifth year. Yes, life was good. He had missed terrorizing baby lions.

 

Harry mentally winced, feeling a little sorry for him. However, he had no idea how the other boy had messed up that badly. It was not a complicated potion.

 

"Mr. Harper, Mr. Snape, as you are both finished you may be excused from class early. As for the rest of you, bottle whatever pathetic excuses for a blood replenishing potion you have completed, turn it in, and then clean your stations. I expect two feet on the importance of preparing ingredients properly, due on Friday." He said coolly. He wanted his students to know that he was back, and unlike Horace he did not accept mediocrity.

 

Harry and Terrence didn't need to be told twice and beat a hasty retreat. They headed back to the common room together.

 

"Well, looks like he's back." Terrence sighed.

 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, pretending ignorance.

 

"You dad is the toughest professor in the school. He makes McGonagall look cuddly in comparison. He gives us Slytherins a bit of a break but still, getting a good mark from him is next to impossible." Terrence shook his head.

 

Harry blinked, stunned. He'd always thought that Snape favored his Slytherins as a rule. "He can't be that bad..." Harry said.

 

"And, if you get a detention from any of the other Professors he makes you serve a second one with him, usually scrubbing the first-year`s cauldrons." He added. "He said it's to teach us that getting caught is unacceptable. If we're going to do something, we need to make sure we do it properly."

 

"Wow, I didn't think he'd be that bad." Harry swallowed, looking still a bit shocked.

 

"He knows that Slytherins face a lot of prejudice from the other houses and even some of the Professors, and wants to make sure that we learn to look out for ourselves. Any way, we have Defense tomorrow with Professor Lupin. He is brilliant, taught back when I was a second year but there was all this stuff in the papers about him being a werewolf and he ended up leaving. I don't know if it was really true but the Board of Governors re-hired him, so he must be safe right?" Terrence said. "But he's really great, and just before Christmas he said he was going to try and teach us the Patronus Charm." As he continued to rattle away Harry suddenly felt the icy grip of panic. He stopped listening and wondered if Professor Lupin would realize who he was. His patronus would definitely give him away.

 

Draco came over and smiled. "Want to have that game a bit early?" He asked.

 

"Actually, I need to go and speak to my dad." Harry said.

 

"Everything ok?" Draco asked, seemingly concerned. "Is someone giving you a hard time?"

 

"No, it's nothing like that. He was just a bit cryptic about the homework assignment and I'd really rather not fail my first essay in my father's class." He said. "He should be in his office right?"

 

"Yeah, he's there everyday after class until dinner time." Draco nodded.

 

"Thanks, see you later!" He smiled and swept back out of the Common Room and headed straight for his father's office. He knocked politely and waited.

 

"Come in." Severus called and spelled the door open. He looked surprised to see his son and smiled a bit. "Septimus." They had agreed that his real name could only be spoken in the safety of Prince's Heath, just in case someone was listening.

 

"I had a question about my timetable." Harry said, looking a bit nervous.

 

"Ah," Severus said and quickly cast a silencing spell, warded his fireplace against eavesdroppers, and locked his door. It was as secure as he could make it.

 

"What if Professor Lupin figures it out?" Harry blurted out.

 

"I had actually planned to talk to you about this tonight." Severus said and gestured for his son to sit down. "Do you trust Lupin?"

 

"Yes." Harry said without hesitation.

 

"Then be in my quarters tonight at nine pm. We will have a little chat with him." Severus knew that a werewolf's nose could not be fooled. He had some leverage over the other man, being his supplier for his monthly wolfsbane potion. "It may be to our benefit to recruit him as an ally."

 

"What if he tells the Headmaster?"

 

"I do not believe that he will, but if he does...I will deal with it." Severus met his son's eyes. "Don't worry too much about it." He said gently.

 

"I'll try, but no promises." Harry said, still getting used to the fact that he had someone that would look out for his best interests now.

 

"Now, it's almost dinner time. Did you want to eat in the Great Hall? If you'd rather I can always have the kitchen elves bring us a meal in our rooms." He offered. He hated admitting how accustomed he'd become to their quiet but relaxing meals.

 

"I should eat with my friends, or they'll worry about me." He said, almost wishing that he could duck out though.

 

"We'll have dinner together on Saturday then. I am glad to see you and Mr. Harper getting along so well. It was very kind of you to help him in class today, it's not traditionally his best subject." Severus said. It was moments like that he was reminded how much of Lily was in his son.

 

"I kind of figured that one out myself." Harry rolled his eyes. "You put me down for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy?" Harry made a face.

 

"Indeed, you will not be wasting your education on Divination, or risk getting eaten by whatever illegal beast Hagrid picks up at the pub." Severus said sternly. "Besides, your mother was very fond of Runes, and I thought you might welcome the challenge." He said.

 

"Draco offered to help me with arithmancy, so I catch up in time for the OWLs." He said. "I'll see you tonight."

 

Severus nodded to him. "Do remind Mr. Harper that I require a full two feet for the essay, not the one and a quarter he usually submits. You'll be writing it as well." He said to be perfectly clear.

 

"Yes Sir." Harry said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He headed back to the dorms and decided to get a start on his essay in the half an hour they had before dinner. He re-read the chapter and took notes, then he started to make an outline for the essay. His father had spent some of their time teaching him to write a proper essay. He'd claimed it was merely to save him from another two and half years of Harry's usual aimless drivel. He chuckled a little to himself.

 

"Starting all ready?" Terrence gave him a look. "Are you sure the hat didn't say Ravenclaw?" He teased.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just because you'd rather play exploding snap doesn't mean all of us can afford to not hand in things on time...especially to my father." He said and arched an eyebrow. "And I'm probably way behind in my other subjects, it just makes sense to get the one I'm most comfortable with done early." He said as if it made complete sense.

 

"Yeah, I keep forgetting that you've never actually been in a school before." Terrence said. "Your mum must have really spent a lot of time teaching you, to have you as caught up as you are."

 

Harry nodded. "She was always insistent that I apply myself..." Harry trailed off and looked down, as if it was too hard to talk about.

 

His new friend got the hint. "I'll start mine during study period on Wednesday." He shrugged a bit, not worried about it.

 

"There's a lot of good information in chapter twelve," Harry told him as he finished the last bit of his outline and let it dry. "Do you know anyone that's good with Ancient Runes? My father thought it would be a good challenge for me, and useful to pursue." He shook his head a bit.

 

"Well, she is a Gryffindor, but if you really want to get caught up in time for OWLs, you should talk to Hermione Granger. She's usually in the library on Saturday mornings." He told his dorm-mate.

 

"She wouldn't mind, even though I'm in Slytherin?" He asked a bit timidly, not sure he was ready to face his best friend yet.

 

"She's not like that." Terrence shook his head. "She helped me survive Charms last year. Just be prepared for her to talk your ear off. She really is a bit of a know-it-all. Not in a bad way, just in a 'can't help herself' way." He laughed a little. He kind of had a bit of a crush on the older girl.

 

Harry nodded in response. He would have to decide if he could risk it. "If I find I'm really out of my depth, I'll track her down then. Thanks Terrence."

 

"All right, come on book worm, it's time for dinner." Terrence said and motioned for him to get up.

 

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Harry laughed and set his things aside. He'd put them away after dinner.

 

They headed to the Great Hall and tucked into the feast that was spread before them. Harry was in his usual spot, between Terrence and Draco. Tonight there was roast beef and massive, fluffy Yorkshire puddings. Harry tried to just enjoy his meal and not think about the impending meeting with Professor Lupin, and all the ways it could go horribly wrong.


	10. Serpent's Den

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

 

After dinner, the Slytherins settled down in the Common Room. Everyone was broken off into little groups. Some people were doing homework, other playing games, or chatting about their day. Harry was sitting at a table in the corner, playing chess with Draco. His former enemy was taking the time to teach him, rather than just beating the pants off him. It was a refreshing change.

 

"Draco," Harry said as he ordered his bishop across the board, "thanks for this. It really helps, you know?" He gave the other boy a small smile.

 

"I know. It keeps my mind off things too." Some weariness showed through in the teen's voice.

 

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "If you ever need to talk...I'm not a bad listener either." He offered in kind.

 

"I wish I could, but there are some things I can't really share right now." Draco said. "Hopefully things will change, soon." His voice was low, being very cautious about what he said.

 

Harry nodded, understanding. He knew all too well about the weight of secrets, and how hard it could be to keep them. He stretched and looked over at the clock above the fireplace. "I've got to go. My father wanted to see me before curfew tonight." He had fifteen minutes.

 

"Ok." Draco and helped Harry pack up the game.

 

"See you later." Harry said after putting his game away in his trunk. He headed out of the Slytherin dorm and hurried to his father's rooms. He gave the password and entered.

 

"Have a seat Septimus." Severus smiled and handed him a mug of hot chocolate. "Lupin should be joining us shortly." He looked much calmer than he felt.

 

"What if he does go to Dumbledore about this? What can we do then?" Harry finally had a family and his greatest fear was having that ripped away.

 

"There is little the Headmaster could do now. You are my son, and it's been made known publically. The time where he could have tried to take you away from me, is long past." He knelt and met his son's eyes. "No one will ever separate us again. I will not allow it." He might not be at the level of Albus Dumbledore or the Dark Lord, but if Albus pushed him on this, he would fight with everything he had.

 

Harry swallowed past the tight feeling in his throat. He believed him, and that scared him more than anything. He'd never trusted adults, not completely. He knew some meant well, but none of them had ever kept their word to him. Somehow he knew that this time, this promise would be kept. He nodded. "Okay."

 

Severus was saved from further words when a knock sounded at his door. He stood and schooled his features before opening the door. "Thank you for coming Remus." He said and gestured for him to enter. As soon as he did, Severus cast several non-verbal privacy spells.

 

"You said it was urgent." Remus said. He paused as he noticed the young man sitting on Severus' couch. He hadn't noticed just how much the boy resembled Severus; it was almost like looking back in time.

 

"Yes, and it concerns my son." Severus said. "If you'd take a seat?"

 

Remus moved to sit in one of the armchairs, but as he reached it he stopped dead. He smelled something familiar, someone familiar. He drew a deeper breath and his eyes widened. "Harry?" His jaw nearly hit the floor.

 

"It's Septimus now." Severus stated quickly. "Sit down, and I will explain." He forestalled the coming flurry of questions.

 

Lupin sat down, still looking at Harry as if he'd grown a second head. He did recover enough to accept a cup of tea from Severus. What in the name of all the Elements was going on here?

 

"First and foremost, he is my son Remus. Lily employed an old form of blood magic to fool both James and myself." Severus said gently. "The charm began to disintegrate on his last birthday, and we both received time-delay letters to explain her deception." He let the man digest the broad strokes. It neatly bypassed the intense emotions involved.

 

Remus looked over at Harry. "I am relieved that you are safe." He said first, wanting the boy to know that he wasn't angry with him. "I knew that James and Lily were having problems but I'd never have thought..." He trailed off, reminding himself that Lily's son was sitting in the room. He couldn't imagine Lily with Snape, it was just beyond his comprehension, but the evidence was sitting a few feet from him. He forcibly reminded himself that he really hadn't known Lily as well as he'd known James, only in as far as she'd been his friend's girlfriend, and later his wife.

 

"We were very discreet." Severus was not going to elaborate further on that topic. "No one else knows about this, and I've asked you here tonight to request that you respect our wish for silence on this matter."

 

"Surely the Headmaster knows, he told me Harry had been moved for his safety." He looked confused. Why would they be hiding this from the Order?

 

"He lied." Severus snorted. Was everyone fooled by the old man? "It's why you're here this year. He wanted you where he could watch you, in case Harry attempted to reach out. He believes Harry ran away this summer, distraught over Black's death. He's trying to conceal it from everyone." He explained.

 

Remus blinked and took a sip of his tea while he tried to process it all. He owed Albus a great deal for his kindness over the years, but the bigger question was what he owed to Harry. There was also the matter of what he owed to the man sitting across from him. Severus never failed to get his wolf's-bane potion to him; even though they both knew he'd never be able to pay him what it was worth. To his knowledge the man even supplied the ingredients himself. While Severus had been no innocent in their school days, often giving as good as he got, Remus had ever felt completely easy about all that had passed between them. No, his debts to these two wizards far outweighed whatever he might have owed Albus.

 

"I will keep your secret. You have my promise on that." Remus finally said, nodding. "Elements know, you both deserve the chance to have a family." He gave Harry a small, sad smile. "I will take pains to guard my thoughts as well Severus, though admittedly I am a bit rusty." He looked to Severus.

 

"Thank you, Professor Lupin." Harry said, letting go of the breath he'd been holding. He couldn't explain the tears in his eyes.

 

"You're welcome, Septimus." He winked a bit, having to get used to the name. "Though, I might suggest on this one occasion, not being overly successful with your Patronus Charm." He said.

 

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore knows my Patronus is a Stag."

 

"Professor Dumbledore." He corrected. "Patronuses are funny things, Septimus. They often change over time to reflect the happy memories that form them." Remus gave him a smile. He had a feeling that now Harry would have some real memories to draw from, not just the idea of them. "Practice it privately before we do the practical lesson next week." He advised.

 

Severus smiled and let the tension leech from his shoulders. The first crisis had been averted. He had no doubt that they would face many more. "Remus, just to be on the safe side, I'd ask that you only refer to him as Septimus now. While I am confident of my silencing spells, I cannot be sure that the Headmaster has not devised some sort of listening charm tied to his name, similar to the Dark Lord's."

 

"Agreed." Remus nodded gravely. "He may ask why you wanted to see me. I will tell him it was merely to arrange some tutoring for Septimus to catch him up to his classmates in preparation for his OWLs." He smiled. "I hope you will allow me to see him, from time to time?" He asked hopefully.

 

"Gladly." While he did not particularly like the wolf, he knew his son had a fondness for him. "Just take extreme care with your conversations." He warned them both. They both nodded and after a little more conversation, Remus said his goodnights and left father and son alone.

 

"Come, you can use the passage way into the dorm." He said and opened the hidden door between his sitting room and the Slytherin dorm.

 

"Night dad." Harry said as he tried to stifle a yawn. He headed straight for his dorm and flopped into bed.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

Harry relaxed in his seat as Professor Lupin explained the Patronus Charm to his double class of Slytherins and Gryffindors. He took notes like everyone else and watched as the Professor demonstrated the wand movements. He was reminded just why Professor Lupin was his favorite Defense teacher.

 

"Now, many witches and wizards are never able to produce a fully corporeal Patronus. However, most can learn to create a basic shield of white mist to help deter a Dementor. While this is most definitely a NEWT level spell, you have all impressed me this year and I feel this class is up to the challenge. Today we will practice our wand movements and work on focusing on our happy memory. I want everyone to close their eyes and see it in your mind. Remember this memory needs to be both happy, and powerful." He lectured and walked through the room.

 

Harry let his eyes fall closed and found himself remembering this past Christmas Eve, sitting beside his father as they looked through pictures of his mother. The feeling of family filling him up, the only thing he'd ever really wanted. He smiled and opened his eyes, finding his Professor looking at him with a similar smile.

 

"Now that you all have your happy memory, use strong movements for your wand. Remember the purpose of this spell, it is meant to save you from one of the most feared dark creatures in our world." Remus coached them all. He was teaching this to his NEWT students as well. With Voldemort back in the world, his students needed to know how to defend themselves. He had no illusions that the coming battle would spare the children.

 

"Mr. Harper, if you would come to the front of the class? I believe we have just enough time today for you to try." Remus smiled encouragingly.

 

Terrence looked at Harry nervously and then squared his shoulders and walked to the front of the room.

 

"All right, wand out Mr. Harper. Find that memory, focus on it...let it fill you up from the soles of your feet to the very tips of your hair...now say the incantation." Remus said in a soft tone.

 

"Expecto Patronum!" Terrence said and a fine white mist came from the end of his wand, shimmering in the air for a few seconds and then dissipating. Terrence then staggered a bit, catching his breath.

 

"Excellent Mr. Harper, that was a wonderful first try. I again stress this is very advanced magic, well above the Ordinary Wizarding Level. Any Patronus, even a mist is very good work." He smiled. "Next class we will begin practical work on this charm. I am assigning an essay on Dementors, two feet due next Wednesday. I would like you to focus on historical facts, effects and methods of protection. Class dismissed." He said just as the bell chimed for lunch.

 

"That was brilliant, great job Terrence." Harry said as they gathered their books. He remembered his own disastrous first attempts.

 

"That was hard, I can't believe how drained I feel." Terrence said as they left the class. "He wasn't kidding when he said it was hard."

 

"Let's get you to the Great Hall. You probably need to eat something."

 

"I think you're right." Terrence said as they headed down the corridor.

 

Harry was busy paying attention to his friend, when suddenly he was shoved hard from behind and sent spinning into the wall. He grimaced as his shoulder impacted the unyielding stone and sent pain shooting down his arm. "Hey!" He shouted at the offender, turning to face none other than Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan. Seeing his former best friend made him hesitate. What were they even doing in this corridor? The sixth year's had a study period right now.

 

"Should watch where you're going, Snape." Ron sneered.

 

"Shove off Weasley." Draco's voice cut through the air before Harry could respond.

 

"What's wrong Malfoy? Your little boyfriend can't fight his own battles?" Seamus baited Malfoy.

 

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. I am however going to inform your Head of House that you were picking on a younger student. Now move on." Draco said in clipped tones, the venom almost dripping off his words. He wanted nothing more than to hex both boys to oblivion and back.

 

Seamus was about to say something else when Ron nudged him. The other boy looked around and realized there were no less than twelve Slytherins in the corridor around them, and not another soul to be seen. "Let's go Ron." He said and spun, stalking off.

 

Harry's jaw was clenched with anger. He'd never imagined such an ugly side to his best friend. His cheeks were a bit pink from Seamus' insinuation. How fucking DARE they! "I could have handled it." He said to Draco after a minute.

 

"I know, but Slytherins stick together Septimus. The Gryffindors need to know that when they take you on, they're facing all of us." Draco said. "Outside the dorms, we are a united front." He said.

 

"Thank you." Harry nodded, understanding it.

 

"No problem, let's get down to lunch." Draco said.

 

As a group, the fifth and sixth year Slytherins went down to the Great Hall. As if it had been orchestrated, Harry walked in the center with the others forming ranks around him. They walked past the Gryffindor table, making the message clear. Septimus was one of them now, and they would all protect him.

 

The display did not go unnoticed by Severus as he sat at the head table. His snakes did not advertise so blatantly unless threats had been made. The serpent's den had been roused, and if their warning was not heeded, they would strike back with all their force. The only question remained was if the lions were stupid enough to ignore the line that had been drawn in the sand. Sadly, Severus knew that they were. He glanced down the table and noticed that Minerva was blissfully ignorant to the display. It did not bode well. He would not interfere, not unless it went too far. If his snakes were willing to rally around his son, he would let them.


	11. The QuickSilver

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

 

It was Saturday morning and Harry was enjoying his scrambled eggs when the owl post began to arrive. Over the years he'd learned to stop expecting anything to come to him, and just admired the aerial dance of the owls as they swooped around the hall. He blinked when two large owls flew right to him, a long package suspended between them. He stood and raised his hands to accept the parcel and grinned widely. It was his new broom. He'd almost forgotten about it.

 

He gratefully fed the two owls a piece of bacon each and opened his parcel under the envious gaze of his housemates. He looked up at his father and gave him a warm smile. Harry stroked his hand along the inky black handle and then smiled as he saw his name emblazoned on the handle in sparkling silver text, _Septimus Snape._ He let the other Slytherins look at it, Draco admiring the elegant sweep of the bristles.

 

"I say we all head down to the pitch so that Septimus can try out his new broom. The Ravenclaws don't have the pitch booked until eleven o'clock." Draco smiled, looking forward to seeing what Snape could do on a broom.

 

"I think that's a great idea." Harry grinned and after finishing his toast, he and the other Slytherin fifth and sixth years vacated the table. Soon they were bundled up in winter cloaks with warming charms as they streamed out onto the snowy pitch. It was a cold day, the wind crisp, but the boys were all too excited to care.

 

Harry was the first to the air, letting out a whoop of excitement as the broom surged under him. It was an amazing blend of his original Nimbus' agility but had almost as much power as his Firebolt. He heard the sound of someone coming up on him and looked back, seeing Draco racing up to catch him. The two boys did a speed lap of the pitch, darting in and out of the rings. The rest of the Slytherins joined them and they played an informal game of Quidditch, just playing with some practice quaffles and leaving the bludgers and snitch in the case.

 

Unseen by the boys, a lone girl was watching, hidden under the trees. Her hazel eyes tracked the boy in the lead, unable to help but compare him to her missing friend. There were differences of course, but it was the similarities that were occupying her mind. There were too many coincidences there for her to ignore. The timing of his arrival, the green eyes, and now proof that he was an exceptional flyer, it all pointed to Septimus Snape being Harry Potter in disguise. And she was going to find out why. Carefully she withdrew and headed back into the castle. She needed to do some research.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

Severus despised the monthly staff meetings that all the professors were required to attend. It was a waste of his Saturday morning. They were usually pointless, with even the very best suggestions over-ruled with a well meaning smile from the Headmaster. It was also the first time since his return to the school that he'd been forced to spend any length of time in the man's presence. He kept his anger at the man locked deep in the darkest recesses of his mind, safe from casual detection. Any sourness in his expression was usually attributed to his horrible disposition rather than any specific cause.

 

"Does anyone have anything to start us off with?" The Headmaster enquired, bracing himself for the usual laundry list of petty issues that his various Professors invariably brought up at these meetings.

 

"Actually, Albus, I have something I want to discuss." Remus said, smiling at everyone. "Given the current political climate, I would like to reform the Dueling Club. It would only be open to fifth year students and above, and I would want another Professor to partner with me in administering the club. I've been trying to incorporate more practical lessons for those years, but I can only do so much during class time." He said.

 

Severus looked surprised and mentally pleased at the man's initiative. It would be the perfect way to continue Harry's training without drawing attention to it. "I'd be willing to assist, if simply to avoid utter and complete chaos." He said in his usual condescending tone.

 

The Headmaster looked surprised, but nodded. "Well, if there is no objection I will approve the formation of the Dueling Club. I am pleased to see the two of you on better terms." He said to the two men. "If all the Heads of House could post notices in their common rooms next week, we can get it under way. With that settled, shall we move on? Minerva, is there anything of note in your classes?" He asked her.

 

"Just the usual post-holiday laziness, with a few exceptions. Young Mr. Snape seems to be integrating well. He appears to have an excellent grasp of the subject, and I must admit it has been a welcome surprise. His fellow Slytherin year-mates seem to be following his example and paying more attention in class as well." She gave Severus a smile.

 

"Ah yes, our newest pupil. Has anyone noticed him struggling at all?" Albus asked his staff.

 

"I wouldn't say that he's struggling, but I have recommended a tutor for him in Runes. It's clear that he's a very dedicated student, but he hasn't benefited for a sound basis in the subject." Bathsheba Babbling smiled kindly. "He assures me that he is very committed to achieving an OWL in my class."

 

"Who did you recommend Bathsheba?" Severus asked.

 

"Miss Granger. She is my best student and she was kind enough to volunteer as soon as she heard we had a new student. She is such a thoughtful young witch..." Professor Babbling seemed about to descend into one of speeches, extolling the many merits of Hermione Granger, when she was cut off.

 

"I will make certain my son takes full advantage of that offer Bathsheba." He said. Severus was surprised that Vector hadn't said anything. Harry had no basis in Arithmancy, and it was not a class he expected Harry to excel in, but he did expect him to make an effort.

 

"Good, good, I'm glad to hear he's fitting in so well. No issues with his dorm mates, Severus?" He asked, concerned that Severus' hasty departure from Voldemort's service might open the boy to hostilities on that front.

 

"There are no issues, Headmaster. In fact, he and young Mr. Harper seem to have formed a fast friendship." Severus said with a smile, unable to help looking a bit smug. No, his son was not the needy outcast that he had once been, or that Albus seemed to have anticipated him being.

 

Albus just smiled benignly, and let the conversation drift to other topics. After a long hour of dry conversation, they finally took a break for tea. Severus settled down in his usual chair and blinked with surprise as Filius settled in beside him. He could count on one hand the number of times the other professors had sought him out willingly.

 

"Your son does you credit, Severus." The diminutive professor smiled and sipped his tea. "How are you getting on with the lad?" He asked kindly.

 

"Well enough, I think. I never saw myself as a parent, and find myself feeling grossly unprepared." Severus admitted with a sigh. "I cannot complain though, he has been a very easy child to deal with, once we moved past the initial awkwardness." He found it strange to be having this conversation with Filius.

 

"I'll keep an eye on him in my classes. This must be a very big adjustment for him, losing his mother in addition to starting formal studies. It would be reasonable to assume that he's feeling a little overwhelmed." Filius said to Severus. He was glad to see the younger wizard growing as a person, finally. He'd known him since he was eleven years old, and for the first time there was something in his life outside of books and cauldrons. It would be good for him.

 

"I'm certain that he is. Surprisingly, Mr. Malfoy has taken him under his wing. I believe they have been talking about some of those things. I admit I never imagined them as likely companions." He said and shook his head a little.

 

"Why ever not? I know Lucius was several years ahead of you in school, but he always seemed to make an effort to watch out for you. It's nice to see such friendships continue in a second generation." Filius tried very had to stay out of politics, he judged as he saw and not how the Daily Prophet dictated.

 

"Hopefully their friendship will yield better results for them both." Severus said very quietly, face closing off. He was worried for his friend, and prayed to the Elements that Albus found a way to free him from Azkaban before long. "You must excuse me, Filius. A group of my NEWT students have booked extra time in the lab today and I promised to supervise." He stood and set his tea down.

 

"Of course, Severus." He replied.

 

Severus turned and swept out of the staff room, robes billowing behind him. He wasn't sure when he'd started being approachable, but he was very sure he didn't like it.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

The Slytherins had finally conceded the pitch to Ravenclaw, and the boys all trudged back up to the castle, their cheeks red from the cold. They snuck into the kitchens and were bombarded by the House Elves, plying them with steaming cups of hot cocoa and chocolate biscuits. Once they were warm the boys headed back to the Common Room. Harry put his broom away in the little broom cupboard in their dorm and took off the heavy winter cloak. He grabbed his Runes book, some parchment, and his quill set and smiled at Terrence. "See you later; I need to get working on some of my make-up work for Runes." He said.

 

"Better you than me, mate. See you later." Terrence smiled and flopped on his bed, paging through a copy of Quidditch Monthly.

 

Harry snorted and headed out, finding a quiet table near the back of the library, consciously avoiding the table he'd used to sit at with Ron and Hermione. He started reading his text and taking notes. He jumped when a book bag was tossed onto the table and he was left staring at none other than Hermione Granger herself.

 

"Hello, Septimus Snape, isn't it?" She said and sat down. "Professor Babbling mentioned you'd need a tutor for Runes. It's a fascinating subject, wouldn't you agree? There's just so much you can do with them. I've kept all my study notes and essays back from third year on and I'm sure that you'll find them very helpful, as I always keep very detailed notes." She got started on one of her famous speeches, and then she noticed the boy sitting across from her watching with wide blinking eyes.

 

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Septimus asked, politely but clearly baffled.

 

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said with a smile. "What are you working on?" She looked at his paper and frowned a little. It was nothing like Harry's writing. This script was slanting and fluid, rather than blotchy and halting.

 

"Professor Babbling assigned me some catch up work, to give me the over-view I'll need to sit my OWLs." He said. "She wants me to write an essay on Runic Warding, but there is not a great deal of information in this text. Is there one you could suggest?" He asked her, tone very cultured.

 

"There is one book, 'Runes through the Ages' by Tedelia Twaddle. It has a lot of advanced runic wards and their application, but you'll need a pass for the Restricted Section to sign it out." She told him. "Until you do, I'd start with 'The History of Warding' by Daedalus Holtrum. It should be over on the third shelf there." She said and carefully slipped her wand out under the table.

 

He smiled. "Thanks." He got up and went to the shelf, seemingly oblivious to her moving her wand under the table at him. He was aware that no one else was this far back in the Library, just in case she did something stupid.

 

Hermione whispered first a simple 'finite', and when that didn't work she fired through seven different glamour dispelling charms, frowning harder with each successive try. It had to be a glamour...it was the only thing that made sense. She put her wand away in a hurry as he turned, having found the book out of place.

 

"Found it. Someone had it tucked behind another book." He said and sat down, mentally laughing at the look on her face. She looked well and truly stumped. He flipped through the pages, and started making notes, as if nothing had happened. He knew the more she was ignored, the more frustrated she would get.

 

"Well...I have to go. If you need anything else, I'm usually here on Saturday mornings." She said, almost tripping over her words.

 

"Thank you Hermione, it was nice to meet you. Maybe I could get those study notes from you at some point this week." He said with a smile and after she nodded he returned to his books. He felt a little bad about deceiving her, but it was also fun to get one over on his sometimes too brilliant friend. He managed to hold off actually laughing until she was gone. He went to Ms. Price and showed her his pass to the restricted section and was allowed to sign out the Runes book Hermione had mentioned. Professor Flitwick had given him the pass yesterday, so that he could work on his extra-credit essay.

 

He left the library and headed down the secret passage to the Dungeons and paused a moment. After a minute of consideration he decided to go to his father's quarters to study. He missed the quiet afternoons back at the Heath when they'd both been reading in the study together. He knocked and gave the password, entering.

 

Severus looked up from grading essays and smiled. "Is something wrong?" He asked, surprised to see him here so early. They had agreed to have dinner together on Saturday evenings but he'd never expect him to give up his afternoons as well.

 

"No, I was wondering if I could study here this afternoon?" He questioned.

 

"Of course, I did add the extra desk for you." Severus smiled. "What are you working on?" He asked and straightened, taking a break from second year drivel.

 

"Runes." He said and got himself set up at the empty desk.

 

"Ah yes, Professor Babbling mentioned she had suggested you ask Miss Granger for help." He chuckled.

 

"She sort of found me," he snorted, "and fired almost a dozen glamour dispelling charms at me when she thought I wasn't looking." He rolled his eyes.

 

"She is not one for subtlety." Severus said drily, though inwardly he was a little concerned. If the little busy-body was suspecting something all ready, how long before others did as well? "I imagine it frustrated her to no end when it didn't work."

 

"Oh it did." Harry said. "It just means we need to keep an eye on her. Hermione doesn't give up easily when she thinks she's right." He sighed.

 

"Well, no spell she could perform would reveal your identity. There are some potions she could employ, but for those she would need a sample of your blood. As long as you keep that out of her hands, there is little she can do." Severus resolved to keep a close watch on his stores this year. "I do have one question; in second year...did you three actually manage to brew a successful Polyjuice potion?" His tone was silky.

 

Harry smirked. "Yes, we did." He knew damn well it was an advanced level potion, and they had pulled it off.

 

"Five points to Slytherin." Severus grinned and returned to his work. He enjoyed the remainder of the afternoon in quiet companionship with his son. It was nearly dinner when Severus put his things away and looked at Harry. "Have you attempted your Patronus yet?" He asked Harry.

 

Harry shook his head. "I haven't really been able to find some time to myself. Draco and Terrence have been keeping a close eye on me ever since the run-in with Seamus and Ron."

 

"You may find yourself glad of the attention at some point. However, as regards your practicing there is no time like the present," Severus said and gestured for him to stand. "Your practical session is on Tuesday, and we need to know in advance if it's going to be a problem."

 

Harry nodded and took a deep breath, standing and moving to a clear space in the room. It wasn't a destructive spell, so he didn't need to worry about it damaging anything. He found his new memory and let it fill him and then he spoke the words, standing tall. "Expecto Patronum!" His wand moved in sync to his words and he felt the Patronus form, erupting from his wand. A magnificent three-headed Runespoor slithered through the air elegantly. Harry smiled as it circled him, and upon realizing there was no threat it then disappeared.

 

Severus smiled softly. "Very well done." He touched his shoulder, relieved. A Runespoor was as far removed from a stag as day was from night. Even though he knew that Harry was capable of performing this spell, he still felt surprise at the evidence of his son's skill.

 

Harry smiled. "Now I'm hungry." He said and relaxed as his father laughed at him.

 

Together they settled down to enjoy their meal. Severus enjoyed the peace and quiet, realizing he would be looking forward to these weekly meals together. Miss Granger might prove to be a problem, but he had some ideas how to deal with her. He would just need to make sure she was too busy for any extracurricular activities.


	12. Asking Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to m/m relationship. If that squicks you, pass on by.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

 

Severus was standing at the edge of the Dark Forest and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt appear, holding a cloaked figure. He moved over and moved to support the cloaked man. "I'll take him from here Kingsley." Severus said and nodded to the Auror.

 

"He's not said a word since he was released." The man said and transferred the figure over. As he did the hood slipped and a fall of matted, blonde hair fell out.

 

Severus nodded and concentrated, apparating them both to Prince's Hold. It had been his grandfather's estate, and was the other home he'd inherited after his mother's death. It was a genuine medieval castle and forbidding as hell. Severus couldn't stand to be there for long but the heavy wards on the Hold would keep his friend safe.

 

"I've got you Lucius." He whispered and together they made their way into the old castle. The small army of House Elves always kept it in good condition and he called for one. "Cozzy, I need the guest wing readied." He ordered the elf and kept walking with Lucius. "Bring a mug of rich hot chocolate to us as well." He said.

 

It was a torturously long walk but finally they arrived in the closest guest room. Severus sat him down and pulled the cloak off and had to work hard not to cry at the state of his friend. "Oh Lucius." He said softly.

 

"Severus?" Lucius whispered, almost afraid he wasn't real. He lifted his gaunt face with effort, merely a shadow of the man he had been.

 

"I'm here." Severus said and took his hand, squeezing it firmly. "I'm real, and you're never going back to that place again. I swear it." He said and pressed a vial into his hand. "Drink, it will help dispel the effects of the Dementors."

 

Lucius didn't hesitate and drank the vial back. He trusted Severus. As the potion flowed down his throat he felt warmth spreading through his whole body, banishing the aching chill. He leaned forward, resting his head on Severus' shoulder. "Thank you, thank you." He whispered and forgot pride for the moment, hugging his friend tightly. "Merlin, I thought I was going to die in there." He whispered.

 

Severus wrapped his arms around him and rocked him. "I'm sorry it took so long." He said. The stayed like that for a long time.

 

There was a little pop off to his right. Severus smiled as the house elf simply had the mugs of rich hot chocolate appear on the bedside table. He gently moved Lucius back and handed him a mug. "Drink, it'll help."

 

Lucius cracked a small smile. "Chocolate." He sipped it slowly, and used the quiet time to try and gather himself back together. "How did you get me out?"

 

"The Headmaster called in some favors. You've been given a full pardon." He said quietly. "Draco came to me for help."

 

"The Dark Lord, what did he do to my son?" He asked sharply, his grey eyes intense.

 

"He forced him to take the dark mark. We're going to protect him, but I promised to get you and Cissy to safety first." Severus explained. "He is safe right now, I swear it."

 

Lucius let some of the tension leech from his shoulders. "I…Severus, do I ask too much for you to help me…?" He broke off, embarrassed by his own weakness.

 

"Of course not." Severus said. "I'll help you get cleaned up Lucius; you've put me back together more than once. It's my turn now." He said remembering the times when his sharp tongue had landed him on the Dark Lord's bad side. Lucius had always been there after to pick him up and heal the injuries, and play nursemaid when he needed to.

 

Lucius nodded his agreement. "What's changed Severus? Why turn against him now?" He asked his friend. Severus never did anything with a host of reasons and several contingencies in place.

 

"Everything's changed, and now I have more than myself to worry about." He admitted. "I have a son Lucius." He said quietly. "I have to protect him, I promised his mother I would." Severus swallowed and felt tears in his eyes.

 

Lucius watched his friend and just knew. There had only ever been one girl Severus had loved. He wouldn't say it aloud, not yet. Severus would tell him in his own time. "Then I'll do what I can to help you protect your son, as you've tried to protect mine." He promised. "Now, if it's not too much to ask…I am positively filthy."

 

Severus chuckled. "Well we can't have that, can we?" He said and carefully helped Lucius stand, and steadied him as they walked to the bathroom. Cozzy had run a hot bath and set towels out too. He mentally thanked the little creature.

 

He peeled the prison rags off Lucius and managed to keep from wincing at the bruises and welts on the pale skin. It made him furious that anyone had dared lay a hand on his friend. He supported Lucius as he eased into the hot water and cast a support charm that would keep the injured man from slipping under the water. "Just soak a while, I'll find you some clean clothes and dispose of those rags."

 

Lucius nodded and closed his eyes, letting the hot water ease his aches and pains. He tipped his head back and felt the water soak into his hair, every inch of him except his face was surrounded in soothing heat.

 

Severus returned and smiled, seeing Lucius dozing in the water. He sat down and kept watch. He cast an additional charm on the water to keep it warm and just let the man soak in the heat. He'd told his son that he and Lucius had always shared a complicated friendship, and that had been partly true. They were best friends, closer than brothers, and had occasionally been lovers.

 

Not because either was particularly inclined that way, but because they'd craved physical comfort at times and they really didn't trust anyone else to see them at their most vulnerable. Severus knew they both simply saw it as an extension of their close friendship.

 

Lucius opened his eyes a while later and smiled. "Is this just a cruel dream?" He asked so softly that Severus' heart nearly broke.

 

"No, I'm really here." Severus said and moved to kneel by the bathtub. He stroked Lucius' face. "I'll stay tonight." He promised and did just that. He only returned to the school the next morning just before breakfast, having made sure Lucius was ok. Cozzy was under orders to alert him if Lucius had any problems.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

Harry lingered after Potions and went up to see his father. "Is everything ok?" He asked quietly, seeing how tense his father was today. He'd been barking at everyone, even the Slytherins, all class.

 

Severus sighed. "It will be." He ran a hand over his face. "I'm simply tired." He admitted to his son. "Can you ask Mr. Malfoy to stop by my office after classes today?" He asked Harry to run the errand.

 

"I will." Harry said and smiled. "If there's anything I can do to help…"

 

"Just get to your next class, and concentrate on avoiding Miss Granger's attempts to reveal you." Severus said and shooed him off. He needed Harry to understand that not everything was his responsibility to fix. He deserved to be a school boy and enjoy himself, even if it was just for a short amount of time.

 

He had a free period and was supposed to meet the headmaster. He knocked on the Headmaster's door and swept inside to find the old wizard on the ground. "Albus!" He raced to him and found Albus was clutching his hand.

 

"Severus." He gasped through the pain.

 

Severus pushed back the man's sleeves and gaped at the black withered flesh there. There was a heavy antique ring on the ground, blackened and smoking slightly. He could feel the evil radiating off it. "Albus…what have you done?" He asked and raced to the floo and called for Poppy, told her to bring the emergency curse kit, and get to the Headmaster's office.

 

"I allowed my overconfidence to rule my judgment." Albus gasped. "Just do what you can Severus." He knew that ultimately this would kill him, the curse was spreading and his own attempts had only slowed it slightly.

 

Severus and Poppy managed to bind the curse to his arm but it had exhausted them both. Poppy left after leaving Albus with several more potions.

 

"Severus…I'm afraid that I must once more, ask too much of you." Albus said softly once they were alone. "Cancel your remaining classes for the day; I will need your full attention."

 

"Albus you need to rest." Severus said.

 

"No…I need to pass this information to you, while I still can." He said sadly. "We both know I don't have much time."

 

Severus nodded and had a house elf deliver a note to Minerva about his classes.

 

Albus swallowed nervously. "Tell me, my boy, have you ever heard of a horcrux?" His eyes were exceedingly sad.

 

The conversation that followed left Severus feeling more than a little sick to his stomach, and ever more grateful that he'd managed to hide his son from Albus. To even consider involving a child in the hunt for such objects was madness, pure and complete. Worse still, knowing that Albus meant for Harry to die left him almost glad the old wizard would die soon.

 

"I just wish I could see him once more, to tell him how sorry I am for everything." Albus said quietly.

 

Severus nodded and stood. "I will do everything in my power to destroy the horcruxes. I swear it." He said quietly.

 

"Much will depend on your success, my boy." He said quietly let the young man leave him. He regretted adding yet another burden to Severus' shoulders, but he knew the somber man would see it done, at any cost.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

Severus had gone straight to his office and poured himself a rather large tumbler of scotch. His musings about what he'd learned were put on hold by a crisp knock at his office door. He spelled it open and sat down in his chair, nodding to Draco.

 

"Septimus said you wanted to see me Sir?" Draco said and sat down.

 

"Yes." He smiled. "Your father has been released from Azkaban, and granted a full pardon for all his crimes. It is being kept secret for the moment, until we can get your mother to safety as well." Severus informed him.

 

"How is he?" Draco asked.

 

"Recovering." Severus said. "Eight months in the tender care of the Dementors and guards at Azkaban have been hard on him. He should be fine, but it will be a little while before he's well enough for visitors." He cautioned the young man. "I've planned to get your mother away at the start of the spring break. The three of you can spend it together, in safety. Can you hold on for that long?" He asked the young man.

 

"I have to." Draco said and swallowed. "Can I write a letter for my father? If you'll deliver it to him?" He did ask.

 

"Certainly." Severus said and smiled. "I'm sure that he would like that very much." He said.

 

"I'm glad you came back Professor. I…I don't know how I would have managed without you." He admitted.

 

Severus smiled. "I'm grateful you never had to find out. Now, would you like to join Septimus and me for dinner on Saturday night?" He invited the young man, knowing that he had to be feeling lonely.

 

"I'd like that Sir, and afterwards I can help Septimus prep for his Arithmancy test on Monday." Draco grinned.

 

"How is he doing with it?" He asked, since Vector never said a word to him on the subject.

 

"Brilliantly well, considering he's never taken it. He really has a grasp for numbers." Draco smiled. "He's been an easy student really. Professor Vector has suggested he continue with NEWT classes if he manages to get and O or E on his OWL."

 

Severus smiled. "Excellent. You've seen the sign up lists for the Dueling Club?" He asked and when Draco nodded he grinned. "I want full participation for all eligible years from our house." He tasked Draco with making sure it was done. "I want our house well represented."

 

"Of course Professor, it'll be done after dinner." Draco nodded. "Was there anything else Sir?"

 

Severus smiled. "Just one more thing Draco." He grinned. "How would you feel about an independent study project? With Miss Granger?"

 

Draco looked suspicious but nodded careful. "To what end?"

 

"I need her occupied, as she's been looking into affairs that do not concern her. There are only four NEWT students that I feel up to handling an in depth independent study on top of their course load. Those students are you, Miss Granger, Miss Chang and Mr. Zabini. You are the only one I trust to keep an eye on her." Severus smiled.

 

"I'll keep tabs on her. What subject will the study be in?" Draco asked.

 

"Spell and Potion Crafting." Severus grinned. "You will each need to create one unique spell and one unique potion."

 

"Granger doesn't have the instinct for potion crafting, or spell crafting I'd wager." He frowned.

 

Severus just smiled. "She has the skill, any you possess the instincts…hence the need for a joint project. You also have a need to get over your prejudices; they will not serve you well in the coming days." He told his young student.

 

"Yes Sir." Draco frowned, not looking forward to working with the know-it-all mud-blood. At the end of the day however, he owed his Head of House a great debt. If he had to pay it by babysitting the school's resident busybody, so be it. Though, he did wonder what exactly Hermione could be sticking her nose into.


	13. The Dueling Club

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

 

Severus smirked a little to himself at the assembled group of students. As he'd instructed, all of his Slytherins in years 5-7 were present. Not all looked entirely happy about it, but they had come. There was a large representation from Gryffindor as well, several Ravenclaws, and a mere five Hufflepuffs rounded out the group.

 

He nodded to Lupin and allowed the other professor to address the group first. He would let the wolf set the tone, and then he would make sure they all understood that this was serious business.

 

"First of all, welcome to the first meeting of our new Dueling Club." Lupin started off with a smile. "I'm pleased to see such an impressive turnout, and I am certain that this will benefit all of you, both in your life outside of Hogwarts as well as your studies within it. In light of the fact that your instruction in the area of Defense has been inconsistent at best, we will start with the basics of effective shielding and anticipating an opponent's attacks. We will touch on formal, competitive style dueling later in the year…but for now we will focus on the practical. Before we begin, Professor Snape would like to address you all." He said and looked to Severus.

 

Severus had worked hard not to roll his eyes. As usual the were-wolf's address had been fluffy. "While Professor Lupin touched on it, let me be clear. In the current climate, with the return of the Dark Lord, it is essential that you all learn to defend yourselves. It is foolish to believe that the coming war will not spill out into everyday life, even for children." Severus said. "I will not tolerate anything less than your complete seriousness in this room. Any horseplay or foolishness will be met with harsh penalties and result in your permanent expulsion from this club. Am I clear?" He said and fixed certain students with dark glares.

 

"That said, I would like everyone to pair up and space yourselves out. We will begin with shielding charms and basic hexes today. Professor Lupin and I will demonstrate and then you will all attempt those spells ONLY when you are instructed to. If you are having difficulty with anything you are to raise your hand and ask for assistance." Severus knew that this would either go well, or more likely descend into utter chaos. He was praying it was the former.

 

Harry smiled to Terrence and the two boys found themselves an open area where they still had a clear view of the platform where his father and Professor Lupin were.

 

"I bet your dad's already taught you tons of stuff." Terrence said.

 

"A little, but I'm sure there's a lot more to learn." Harry said and watched the two older wizard's facing off. He'd never noticed but the moment his father drew his wand his whole posture seemed to instantly change. He stood taller, body ready and primed to react to anything that might happen.

 

Professor Lupin smiled. "Professor Snape will defend first. I'm going to cast a simple Riktusempra, and the Professor will block it with a basic shielding spell." They proceeded to demonstrate the wand movements for a basic shield and then Lupin cast his curse at Professor Snape, who blocked it with little effort.

 

"While Professor Snape makes it look quite easy, it takes a great deal of effort to cast and maintain a shielding spell." Professor Lupin said. "In your groups I want you both to practice casting this shielding spell first and when I'm satisfied that everyone has it down we'll work on deflecting curses. Begin." He said and then started to walk the room, correcting where he needed to.

 

Harry and Terrence both got their shields on the very first try. Terrence's wavered a little but Harry's was solid. He smiled at his friend. "Try and see it in your head like it's made of metal or stone, something that spells will just bounce off of." He coached him.

 

"Excellent advice, Septimus." Severus said smoothly. "Five points to Slytherin for helping a fellow student." He'd been passing behind them. "Mr. Harper, try again…but employ Mr. Snape's advice in visualizing the desired result."

 

"Yes Sir." Terrence said and cast his shield again, this time it seemed much more solid.

 

"Good work, Mr. Harper." Severus said and continued on through the room.

 

The two Slytherin students smirked at netting points for their house. The group progressed into basic curse deflections, everyone being careful not to draw Professor Snape's ire.

 

Somehow the club proceeded without any real incidents and Professor Lupin dismissed everyone, reminding them that the club would meet again next week. Harry waited for his dorm mates and as a group they headed back down to the dungeons. It was *easy* fitting in with them, and it was very different from how he'd felt about the Gryffindor's.

 

"You look like you're thinking about something really hard." Terrence said.

 

"Yeah, just thinking about the past." He said simply, knowing the others wouldn't push him on that. "It's just strange how much I feel like I just fit here." He elaborated a little.

 

"It's because you *do* belong here." Terrence said quietly as they rounded the corner near the entrance to the common room. "You're one of us, through and through. Even Draco likes you, and he's never really gone out of his way to befriend anyone." He chuckled.

 

Harry smiled, remembering his initial meeting with Draco. Could it be that he'd simply been such a prat because he'd never really had friends? "He's an interesting person." Harry finally said.

 

"That was very diplomatic…sure you're not interested in politics?" Terrence teased as they headed into the common room.

 

"Maybe one day. Septimus Snape, Minister of Magic…has a certain ring to it." He said a bit haughtily and headed to start studying.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

"Thank you for delivering this letter, Severus." Lucius said.

 

Severus nodded elegantly and sipped his tea, watching his friend smooth the creases from the parchment. He'd read it at least three times now and looked more at peace. "He's very concerned about you."

 

"It will be good to see him." Lucius set the letter aside, though it looked like it had taken great effort to do so. "Now, are you going to tell me about your son?" He arched an eyebrow at Severus.

 

"If you insist, but I must ask you to swear not to share this with anyone, on your magic." Severus was deathly serious.

 

"I swear, on my magic, to not repeat what I hear to anyone." He frowned a little at the seriousness of his friend's voice and knew that something very big was going on. So naturally, he needed to know everything.

 

"The boy everyone knew as Harry Potter, was in fact my own son…by Lily." He said, eyes cast down. "I had no idea, and neither did the boy, until last July when we both received a letter from Lily telling us what she had done."

 

Lucius reached over and touched his shoulder. "Blood magic?"

 

"Yes. The spell she contrived replaced my blood with James' and hid his true parentage from the world. She did it to protect him, because she feared where my path was leading me. I was too in love with the dark arts to see it." He hated that it had been his own ambition and power lust that had ultimately killed the only woman he had ever loved. He'd been powerless to save her.

 

"How is the boy managing?" Lucius asked, not pushing his friend too hard on this yet.

 

"It was hard, at first, but now it almost feels like we're family." He met his friend's eyes. "I never understood how proud, and happy, being a father made you until now." He said. "I'd do anything to keep him safe and I will do whatever is necessary to protect him, even if it means letting the rest of the wizarding world burn around us." It terrified Severus that he truly did mean it.

 

"Then I will help you." Lucius said. "I owe you my sanity, at the very least, if not my life and the lives of my wife and son. Whatever must be done, let me help you do it." Lucius' eyes were cold and hard. He had his own scores to settle with the Dark Lord now, and if it meant supporting Severus and his son…he would.

 

"These tasks will be easier with your help." Severus owned.

 

"Then when I am well again, and Draco and Cissy are safe, we will make him suffer for all he's done us." Lucius offered Severus his hand.

 

"Agreed." Severus said and took it.

 

"And I insist on meeting your son." He grinned.

 

"You will, my friend. You will." Severus promised, knowing he could trust his friend with his son. He also knew Harry would have hesitations about trusting a former enemy, but his son was learning that the world was not always black and white. Lucius most definitely lived in an eternal state of grey, but then so did Severus.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his nose, counting to ten. This was the fifth time he'd had to restrain himself from hexing the mud-blood into oblivion. She was so…aggravating. He had no idea how Potter and Weasley could stand to be around her for more than five minutes at a time. His Head of House owed him, big time, for this.

 

"Are you really that dense?" He finally said, fixing cool grey eyes on Hermione. "If we put those two ingredients together the very best thing you could hope for is that it would melt out the bottom of the cauldron." He shook his head and flipped to a page and handed it to her. "If we're going to do this, maybe you should refresh your memory on common interactions."

 

"It won't interact like that if we use a buffering agent like, niggleybeak powder." Hermione snapped back, looking frazzled herself. It really had been a stupid idea, what was wrong with her today?

 

Draco shut the book and sighed. "Look, we've been at this for nearly two hours, why don't we call it a night and meet up again next weekend. Take some time during the week to put some ideas together so that we can have an intelligent conversation about this." He managed to keep his tone somewhat civil.

 

Hermione nodded. "That's probably a good idea, I really don't know where my head is today." She said and started clearing up the scraps of parchment with her clever ideas all scribbled out.

 

"Look, potion crafting is more an art than a science…not everyone has the gift for it." Draco said, unable to help being a little condescending. He just had to work with her, no one said anything about him being nice to her.

 

"Well, clearly Professor Snape thinks that I can do it…or he wouldn't have designed this project for us." She glared at the Slytherin.

 

"Or maybe he just wants to prove to you that you aren't perfect at everything." Draco grabbed his books and slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'll book a lab for next weekend, we'll see if you can actually put something into practice." He said and sauntered off, a smirk on his lips.

 

Hermione was fuming. How dare he! That arrogant, conceited, pure-blood elitist! She shoved her own books in her bag and stormed out of the library and headed towards Gryffindor Tower when a voice pulled her up short.

 

"Hermione?" Harry called, seeing his friend in quite the state. "Are you all right?" He kept his tone as cultured and distant as he could, despite being actually worried.

 

"Septimus…um, yeah I'm fine I was just working on a project for Professor Snape." She said and took a breath. "Did you need something?"

 

"You said I could pick up those notes from you today, since you'd be in the library tonight." He said simply.

 

She coloured a bit. "Sorry, I completely forgot. Here," she began to dig through her bag and handed him a thick sheaf of papers, "that should help you with the theory aspect of protective runes and warding."

 

"Thanks again, this is really helpful." Septimus said and tucked them away. "Good luck on your project." He said and headed off on his way. He'd never seen Hermione so flustered. He headed down the hallway, and spotted Draco. "Draco!" He called to the other boy.

 

"Septimus." He turned and nodded. "I didn't even see you in the library." He said and waited for the other Slytherin to join him.

 

"I was working on my essay for Runes, it's a mind bending topic." He made a face. "You can do a lot of interesting things with them though."

 

Draco nodded. "It's not my best topic, but if you really need help I can sit and go over it with you." He offered.

 

"You're already helping me with Arithmancy," he shook his head. "I'm sure you have a few things to do of your own. I was going to ask though, did you want to hit the pitch tomorrow for a quick flying session?" Harry needed the mental break and he was certain Draco did as well.

 

Draco smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. I think the pitch is open until eleven, no one has it booked. Also, the team and I have been talking and we'd like to offer you a spot as a reserve Chaser on the team." Draco grinned. "There's only two games left this year but you might see some action against Gryffindor, that game always gets a bit rough."

 

"Really? I'd love to be a reserve for the team. It'll be a nice break from all this studying." Harry had never worked so hard in his life, but it was satisfying getting good grades and actually understanding what his teachers were talking about in class. What felt even better was that he was doing it himself…Hermione wasn't helping him write his essays, he was doing it all on his own. It was a fantastic feeling. Getting a chance to play some Quidditch on top was even better.

 

"Sounds good Snape." Draco chuckled. They started talking about the next Quidditch match of the season between Slytherin and Ravenclaw and before they knew it, they were back at the dorms. Draco nodded to him. "See you in the morning."

 

"Yeah, nite Malfoy." Harry said and headed back to his dorm room. He had to admit, he'd been a little stir crazy this year. With no Quidditch practice or plots against his life he was left feeling rather bored.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

Harry leaned low over his broom, pushing it even faster as he slipped into the front of the formation as they wove through the chaos on the pitch. Ravenclaw had decided to put up an epic fight this year and so far there were three reserves on the pitch for Ravenclaw and two for Slytherin. The snitch was proving very elusive and the match had been going for nearly two hours.

 

Harry snagged the quaffle and streaked for the Ravenclaw hoops. He could feel Terrence and Rebecca behind him, keeping the rival chasers and beaters at bay. Harry hurled the quaffle at the lower hoop, faking their Keeper out and scoring a much needed point. He didn't have long to celebrate as a bludger slammed into his shoulder. He felt his arm go numb but didn't stop, falling back into formation. They were now up by fifty points…catching the snitch now would catapult Slytherin well into the lead for the house cup.

 

There was suddenly a roar from the Slytherin section of the stands. Malfoy had caught the snitch, Slytherin had won! Harry let out a whoop and then sucked in a hard breath as Terrence slapped his back to congratulate him.

 

"How bad are you hurt?" Terrence asked as they reached the ground.

 

"Took a bludger to the shoulder." He said through gritted teeth as the rest of the team came over.

 

Draco had the snitch in his hand and nodded. "Ok Snape, let's get you to the hospital wing…and then we party." He grinned and as a group they headed inside.

 

Madame Pomfrey came over and had him sit down and had a look at him. "Well, Mr. Snape, you've broken your shoulder blade and cracked your collar bone…but we'll soon have it right." She said and used her wand, casting a simple bone healing charm and handed him a vial of potion. "That will support the newly healed bones. No flying or rough activity for five days to let everything knit properly." She looked at him sternly.

 

"Yes Madame Pomfrey." Harry said and rolled his shoulder, pleased at how good it felt.

 

"Ok, now it's time to show you how Slytherin's party." Draco grinned and he and the others all but dragged Harry out of the Hospital wing and down to the dungeons. They took a turn before they reached the common room and Harry frowned. "Where are we going?"

 

"You'll see." Draco just smirked and the others laughed a little. They reached the end of the corridor, and Draco took out his wand and tapped a funny shaped stone in the center and an archway appeared. They stepped through into a massive room and Harry saw all of the Slytherin students there.

 

"Well done Slytherin! Well done Slytherin!" They chanted for the team and then music was put on.

 

Harry grinned and walked to the table in the middle of what looked to be an old lecture hall, and grabbed himself a butterbeer. After a round of congratulations from the team he sat down, relaxing and found Draco joining him.

 

"You were great out there today Snape." Draco said. "Flew like something possessed, nothing could catch you…well other than that bludger." He chuckled.

 

"Don't remind me." Harry rolled his eyes and sipped his butter beer. "So was the snitch really that hard to find today, or were you waiting for us to hit the 50 point lead?" He asked the other boy.

 

"What do you think?" Draco smiled smugly. "With that point differential Gryffindor would have to beat us by nearly 200 points to pass us for the Quidditch Cup this year…and that will NOT happen." He sounded certain. "We've worked too hard for this Septimus." He said, looking at the other boy.

 

"Then I'll do my best to make sure we pull it off." He smiled a bit, finding he really did enjoy Malfoy's company. It made him wonder sometimes if things might have been different if he'd accepted his handshake at the beginning of first year. Could he have perhaps influenced Malfoy's prejudices and saved him from Voldemort?

 

"What are you thinking about?" Malfoy asked, seeing the frown on Septimus' forehead.

 

"Nothing important." Harry said and shook his head, smiling. "This is a brilliant party." He said to Draco.

 

"Yeah, we do this after every win. It's one of our best kept secrets, though I think your dad knows about it and just turns a blind eye." He chuckled.

 

"Probably." He laughed and finished his butterbeer.

 

"Want something a little stronger? To celebrate your first win on the team?" Draco smirked and got up, going to shelf against the wall and pouring two glasses of fire whiskey.

 

Harry's eyebrows rose but he took it. "Sure…I guess." He said.

 

"To winning." Draco said and took a sip.

 

Harry did the same and coughed a little at the strength of it, cheeks burning as Draco laughed a bit.

 

"Sorry Snape, it bites back the first time…gets smoother as it goes." He chuckled.

 

"Thanks for the warning Draco." He shot his friend a look.

 

"Anytime Snape, anytime." Draco drawled and enjoyed his drink.

 

The party went late into the night, as tomorrow was Saturday, and Draco kept topping Harry's drink off as the night wore on. A kind of initiation for the younger boy. By the time everyone was heading back to the dorms, Harry was well and truly drunk.

 

Draco and Terrence walked him back, supporting their teammate between them. "Easy does it Septimus." Draco said as they got him up to the dorms and into his room.

 

Harry's head was spinning and he felt…wonderful. "Why is the floor moving?" he began to laugh.

 

"Because, you are well and truly drunk mate." Terrence laughed too and the other boys helped get him into bed.

 

Draco slipped a vial out of his pocket. "Drink this…it'll make the hangover bearable tomorrow. Besides, I don't want your dad chopping me up for potion's ingredients when he finds out I got you slammed." He grinned.

 

Harry took it and drank it, surprised to find it tasted like peppermint. "Mmmm, s'good." He slurred.

 

Draco chuckled and pulled the blanket up over him. "Get some shut eye." He said and straightened. "Keep an eye on him Harper." He said to Terrence. "Get me if you need to."

 

"Will do." Terrence said and got into bed himself, keeping an ear to his dorm mate as well.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

The next morning at breakfast, Severus was watching his house with a fair bit of amusement, his son in particular. He knew full well what they'd been up to last night, remembering his own student days quite clearly. It was also clear that his son had been drinking something a bit stronger than butterbeer last night. He looked a bit…rough around the edges. He wouldn't say anything though, elements knew that Harry had earned the right to engage in some typical schoolboy behaviour.

 

Harry was sipping his morning pumpkin juice and trying not to wince when people dropped cutlery or laughed loudly.

 

"Morning Snape." Draco grinned as he sat down beside Harry. "How's the head?"

 

"Wonderful." He muttered, giving his best impression of a wet cat.

 

Draco just smiled and slipped him another small vial. "That'll take care of the headache." He said. "Can't have my reserve Chaser dragging his butt around all day."

 

Harry gave him a grateful look. "Thank you." He drank it down quickly, hoping to avoid anyone seeing it. He let the tension drain out of his shoulders as the potion leeched through his veins and carried the lingering hangover away.

 

"What do you have planned for today?" Draco asked.

 

"I need to review for my mock potion's exam on Tuesday, and read over the section on functional transfiguration for the practical lab on Monday. I'm still having a bit of trouble with that spell and I do not want to look ill prepared in front of Professor McGonagall." He frowned a little. He'd failed miserably at this particular spell last year, and he did not want a repeat. "Tonight I have dinner with my father." He added. It had become a familiar ritual for them both, and Harry found he really did look forward to it.

 

"Sounds like you've got a full day then." Draco said. "Shame."

 

"Why?" Harry asked, a little suspiciously.

 

"Just thought you might like to work on some advanced dueling." He shrugged.

 

"And where, exactly would we be doing this?" Harry bit, knowing that the bait really was too good to pass up.

 

"Somewhere secret, if you're game." Draco said, knowing that being Snape's kid would put him at risk from the Death Eaters. Professor Snape had done so much for him, he needed to do what he could to keep Septimus safe.

 

"I'm game." Harry said.

 

"Ok, we'll go just after lunch." Draco said. "Meet me in the hallway near the empty potions labs, and don't tell anyone." He spoke quietly.

 

"I'll be there." He said and settled in to finish his breakfast. He wasn't sure what Draco was up to, but it was worth going along and finding out. It was strange having a group of people looking out for him, and enjoying his company. It was so very different from his time in Gryffindor Tower where everyone had expected him to be the leader and had never spared a thought about his well-being. Everyone had always assumed that he was fine, after all he was famous, Harry Potter…Gryffindor's golden boy.

 

For once in his life he was able to just be himself and not worry about watching everyone else's back, and solving everyone's problems. All he had to worry about right now was his own back, his own school work, and just ducking Hermione. It was by far the most relaxing school year he'd had since coming to Hogwarts.


	14. Chapter 14

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

 

"A Horcrux?" Lucius frowned as he and Severus sat in front of the fire. He was looking more himself with each day now, even a little of his usual arrogance peeking out from time to time. "How many does Dumbledore think he's created?"

 

"Seven, if it can be believed." Severus shook his head. "The diary you gave Ginny Weasley in Draco's second year was one, without doubt. The ring found by the Headmaster in the old Gaunt place was another. So that leaves at least five unaccounted for. I've pulled every volume I could find about them, but it's precious little. We'll need to try and discover where he has hidden them and how to destroy them."

 

Lucius nodded. "Given what we know of the man it's safe to assume that the objects he chose have significant meaning. His diary, a family ring…I wouldn't put it past him to have made that snake of his one as well." He guessed.

 

Severus nodded. "Nagini is a definite possibility." Severus said. "Perhaps we can devise some way of detecting them, they must give off some kind of dark magic." Severus pondered. "Worse is that the Headmaster suspects that my son may be a Horcrux himself." He said in a sobering tone. "Before anything else can be done, I need to find some way of destroying that without harming Harry. I will not sacrifice him to the Headmaster's war."

 

Lucius nodded. "Once Narcissa is safe…there are tomes in my father's library that might yield some insight on that matter." He could see the stress sitting on Severus' shoulders, his friend was drowning in it after years of staying just afloat. "We will think of something."

 

Severus nodded. "I am glad I have someone to talk to about this." He said.

 

"You've carried things alone too long." Lucius said and reached over, touching his arm. "We will end this, for our families."

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

"Merlin's balls Malfoy…are you trying to kill me?" Harry snapped as he picked himself up off the stone floor, looking at the pit in the wall where he had been standing. He and Malfoy had been dueling in the Room of Requirement, and the Slytherin prefect did not pull his punches.

 

"If I was trying to kill you, you'd know it." Malfoy smirked and put his wand away. "You're getting better, more creative with your counter attacks though." This was their third session here, and Septimus was improving by leaps and bounds every time. He'd had to break out some of his books to come up with new strategies for today. His new friend was powerful, and had the potential to be very dangerous if he ever had a mind to be.

 

"Bloody have to be around you." Harry grinned, enjoying himself despite the protests. It was nice to let loose and really test the limits of his magic without worrying about hurting anyone. They had a few hard limits for how damaging their spells could be but any mishaps could be handled by their stocked potion's kit. "Butterbeer?" He asked and went to grab one from the little shielded cabinet that the room had provided the two boys.

 

"Sure." Draco headed over and dropped down into the battered armchair. "You know why I'm doing this….right?" He asked Septimus then.

 

He nodded. "I do." Harry opened the two bottles and handed one to Malfoy. "I'm a target now, because of who my father is." He sat down. "And we all know that You-Know-Who isn't going to just disappear because we want him to."

 

Draco nodded and took a long swig from his bottle. "Your dad's a good man." He said. "He's helping me out of a mess I've made for myself."

 

Harry nodded. "I know….I do have eyes." It didn't hurt that his father had told him about some of it, but he could see the strain on Draco and lately the relief that had replaced it.

 

Draco nodded, head falling a bit to the side. "That you do…more than most." He wondered what else Septimus noticed, both about him and the others in their House. He wasn't entirely sure yet how much he could, or should involve him. "If you see anything…troubling, and don't feel like you can tell your father, come to me." Draco finally said.

 

Harry nodded. "I will. You're a good friend Draco." He finally said, surprised that it had become true. Again, he was forced to wonder how things might have been different if had just taken his hand those years ago.

 

Draco smiled. "I'll try to be." He said, hoping he could manage to not muck it up like he had so many other things. He took a breath and let it out slowly. "So, how are things going with your prep for your OWLS?" He changed the subject to something more neutral, safer.

 

"All right. I feel like if I stare at my Runes text anymore this week I'll see them swimming around the great hall." He snorted. "How's your project going with Granger?"

 

Draco made a face. "It would be easier if she didn't take everything so damned personally. I'm an ass to pretty much everyone, it's not like I save it specifically for her." He sighed. "I honestly don't know how we'll manage to finish this and not kill each other in the process."

 

"I might be able to help you there….you said part of your project was on potion crafting right?" He asked and at Draco's nod he smirked. "What if I *happened* to be in the lab while you were working next time. I might be able to deflect some of the tension…let you two actually get some work done. I have a few things I want to run through for the Potion's OWL anyway." And it would be yet another opportunity to show Hermione just how unlike Harry Potter he was.

 

"That might actually work." Draco considered, swirling his butterbeer around in the bottle. "I mean as long as you don't 'help' us, it's not like we're breaking the rules of the assignment." He said, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

 

"Precisely." Harry held up his bottle and the two boys tapped them together before taking a long swig to cement their deal. It was a perfect trade off, he'd help Draco with Hermione in return for Draco helping him with dueling.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

Saturday morning arrived and found Harry in an empty potion's lab, getting his ingredients set up to do a test run through the potions required on the OWL. He'd already done them a hundred times over the summer to prepare for this, but to anyone's eyes it would merely appear like he was being diligent and perfecting his skills. He was laying out his ingredients in order when Draco and Hermione arrived.

 

"Draco, Hermione…I didn't realize anyone was using this lab." Harry said, looking surprised.

 

"Just working on a project, there's lots of room." Draco said and started laying his things out. "What are you working on Septimus?" he asked.

 

"Draught of Peace." Harry said. "It's likely going to be the practical exam for the OWLS, as it requires the most precision of any potion in the curriculum so far." He guessed.

 

"Did my notes help at all with Runes?" She asked, getting the cauldron set up.

 

"Yes, thank you. I'm almost done with them, I appreciate that you lent them to me." Harry smiled and started grinding his porcupine quills with a mortar and pestle.

 

Draco grinned and pulled out his notes. "All right Granger…let's see if this works for the base." He had taken her ideas and made some amendments. While her ideas had been correct in theory, he knew that some of the ingredients tended to throw the others off and had substituted for less reactive options.

 

"Why did you change that?" She pointed to the stroked out nigglyweed. "I went to the greenhouse and got some fresh Nigglyweed just for this."

 

"Nigglyweed can gel your potion, it should only be used as a tincture…never fresh unless you want it for a healing salve." Harry chimed in from across the room, seemingly bent over his book.

 

Her cheeks burned red. "How do you *know* that?"

 

"Just how I do…potion gone wrong once." Draco shrugged. "If we use crushed nettles, you get the same benefits…just not an exotic coloured goop." He said and grabbed what they needed from the side board. "Professor Snape is my godfather, he used to let me sit and watch him work when I was little." Draco shared a little bit of his history with her, trying very hard to not make her feel stupid. "He'd tell me little things like that."

 

"Oh." She frowned but went to work crushing the nettles. "They should really mention those things in the Herbologists Codex." She muttered.

 

Draco chuckled a bit and got the cauldron to the correct temperature and started sprinkling in the ground unicorn horn, stirring in a measured fashion between pinches. He then spelled the spoon to continue stirring at his pace while he unbuttoned his sleeve cuffs and rolled them up. "Maybe you should write a new one." He said.

 

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Umm….maybe." She didn't know how to respond to a civil Draco Malfoy.

 

He resisted the urge to laugh at the look on her face and began crushing indigo flowers and slicing them into consistent shreds.

 

Harry, at his own station was just ready to begin. Everything was lined up and he began to add his powdered moonstone, sprinkling it in small amounts until the potion turned to a beautiful, vibrant green. He began to stir it, foot tapping a little to keep his tempo measured. His father had taught him that there was a rhythm to brewing, not unlike music or dancing. The potion turned blue and he paused his stirring, adding yet more moonstone until it changed colour again.

 

Hermione looked over, watching the dark haired Slytherin as he worked. There was an intensity to him as he brewed, every movement controlled. It reminded her very much of their Professor when she'd seen him working on his own potions…right down to the barely perceptible tapping of a foot. Her friend had never looked anything like that, usually rushed and harried in potion's class.

 

"Eerie, isn't it?" Draco said quietly as he followed Hermione's gaze.

 

"A little." She admitted. It was also painful to admit that just maybe she was wrong. Maybe she was just seeing similarities between Septimus and Harry because she missed him. She couldn't think of a spell that she'd read about that could have turned Harry so perfectly into this miniature of Professor Snape.

 

Harry took a measured breath as he continued the steady stirring and added the final ingredients and shifted his stirring counter-clockwise and almost stopped breathing as the potion turned white and silvery vapors wisped off the top. He smiled then, just a small upturn of his lips and bottled the potion for his father to examine later and put the rest into labelled jars.

 

Draco was monitoring their potion base and smiled. "Well it hasn't melted out the cauldron." He said and poured some into a few labelled vials. "We'll run some tests with it tomorrow. If you want to go I can clean this up." He offered.

 

"Sure, if you don't mind." Hermioned said. "I'll do some reading on proper diagnostic procedures so we can hand it in to Professor Snape." She said and started packing up her books and notes.

 

Draco nodded and carried the cauldron over to the waste container and carefully emptied it. "I'll see you in Charms." He said over his shoulder, having reached the limits of his ability to be nice to the little mudblood.

 

Hermione shouldered her bag and paused by Septimus' workstation. "That looks perfect." She said.

 

Harry nodded. "It's a shade too creamy…but it should be perfectly useable. I think my moonstone's been sitting out in the air too long." He mused and started to put his ingredients away in his own personal kit.

 

"Where did you get that kit?" She asked him, it looked very handy.

 

"My father gave it to me, you can order them through Slugg & Jiggers." He said. "It has an expansion and feather-light charm built in so that it can carry a lot of ingredients and still be light enough to tote around." He explained, in a somewhat indulgent tone.

 

Hermione nodded. "Ok, I may need to order one of those." She mused.

 

He nodded. "Well, I need to clean my things up." He said and grabbed his now empty cauldron. "Excuse me." He said and headed over to the sink to join Malfoy. It felt weird talking to Hermione like this.

 

Hermione's footsteps left the lab and he relaxed. He let out a breath he'd been holding and looked at Draco…seeing the other boy watching him closely.

 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked Draco.

 

"I was wondering if you wanted to do anymore brewing today?" Draco finally said, deciding not to ask Septimus about the weird tension between him and Granger.

 

Harry smiled. "I might be convinced." He chuckled a bit. "What did you have in mind?"

 

"With finals coming up the senior classes are kind of responsible for stocking the dorm's potion cabinet." Draco said. "Your extra Draught of Peace would be a welcome addition and I was planning to do a few batches of Pepper-up, Memory, and Wit-Sharpening potions. I also have my own mix and I think you might enjoy making it. If you help you have half of it for yourself." He grinned.

 

"What does it do?" Harry asked, curiously. Gryffindor had certainly never resorted to potions to help them study…at least not that he knew of. Was it even allowed?

 

"It just helps improve focus and keeps you alert for up to four hours, I use it for late night sessions before exams." Draco said. "But you can't share it with anyone else."

 

Harry considered and then nodded, it couldn't hurt to help him and he'd been pulling a lot of late night study sessions himself lately. He'd really just skated through his classes over the years and had missed a lot of details. He had the general idea of most things but he really wanted to do WELL. "Count me in."

 

Draco smiled and soon the boys were busy brewing, a bevy of cauldrons set up around them.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

Harry raced through the dungeon, diving between students. He was late….for dinner…with his father. He was screwed. He gave the password at his father's quarters and entered. "Sorry I'm late!" He said and saw his father sitting in his armchair, eyebrows raised and dinner on the table.

 

"Where were you?" Severus asked, unwilling to admit that he had been concerned.

 

"Draco and I were in the Potions lab, and got a little carried away." He blushed a bit, realizing just how much he had changed in this last year. A year ago he'd have called anyone crazy for suggesting he might be brewing Potions on his own time, on a Saturday no less.

 

"Restocking the Slytherin stores I see." He smiled and stood. He could smell the telltale vapours of Pepper-up potion on Harry's robes. "Go clean up, dinner's waiting." Severus was strangely pleased, it was a very innocent mistake and both boys needed something to take their minds off the chaos in their lives. A little bit of simple brewing was harmless, providing they were not…experimenting.

 

Harry came out and sat down. "I am sorry, time just got away from us." He said again.

 

"It's all right, though in future I suggest you charm a clock in the lab…hours can melt away very quickly when you're working on something." He smiled. "How is Mr. Malfoy this evening?"

 

"Good, I think. Working on Potions seems to relax him, and after watching him trying to work with Hermione I think he needed to de-stress." Harry winced.

 

"You were in the lab with them?" Severus said, somewhat displeased. The whole point of putting Granger with Draco was to keep her away from Harry.

 

"Yes, I thought watching me brew might work to convince her that I am *not* who she thinks I am. It may have worked." Harry said a little sadly. "I did a batch of Draught of Peace, she seemed stunned that I'd accomplished it." He pulled the sealed vial out of his pocket and handed it to his father.

 

Severus held the vial up and examined it, smiling with pleasure. It was perfect. "You've come a long way in your skills. Your ability was always there, you just lacked the desire to do well. That was not entirely your fault either." Severus sighed and set the vial down on the table. "I did little to encourage you, if I am fair."

 

Harry nodded. "I provoked you as well."

 

Severus nodded. "We both made many mistakes, but I am glad that you can still find enjoyment in the art despite a shaky beginning." He truly was proud of Harry. "I will caution you though, as you're spending more time with Draco, to be wary of experimentation. If you take something that the pair of you have concocted and it is not behaving as you expected it to…come to me immediately. I will not punish either of you, but I will need to know what you've been playing at." He was serious there. Draco had long been experimenting on his own, and he'd seen the results of some of that gone awry. Harry did not have the experience to handle that yet.

 

Harry nodded. "If anything happens, I will." He promised as well.

 

"Very well." Severus left it at that. School was a time for experimentation, bending rules and forging friendships. He would try not to interfere too much but hoped that Draco and Harry came to a less self-destructive end than he and Lucius had. Maybe this generation would be able to get it right.


	15. Chapter 15

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

 

"Name the four most commonly used plants in healing potions and draughts." Terrence asked. The Slytherins were all down by the Black Lake today, enjoying the first real warm day of the year. Everyone was grouped up, studying for the upcoming finals and OWLS.

 

"Dittany, Mistletoe berries, Rue, and Mandrake." Septimus droned, without even looking up from his Runes text.

 

"Snape….you know you're not allowed to answer the potion's questions." Astoria said, rolling her eyes. "I don't even see why you have to write the Potion's OWL…it's a given you'll ace it."

 

"And it's a given *you* will ace charms…but no one is suggesting you should get a pass on that." He said drily. He closed his book and sat up, stretching. "I'm going to take a break." He decided and stood, slinging his book bag over his shoulder.

 

Harry headed off, walking along the shore of the lake. He couldn't get over how much his life had changed since last summer. He had a father, and a home where he wanted to be, almost to the point of being a bit homesick at the moment. He wanted to be in the study at Prince's Heath, curled up with a book and listening to the waves crashing on the cliffs.

 

He was a Slytherin now, despite the good-humored Ravenclaw cracks from time to time, and he really did belong there. It was easy to get along with them. There was no second guessing his words or actions because he was worried what his dorm mates might think. They understood when he got into one of his moods and just needed a bit of space. There were no hard feelings, just acceptance. He still wondered how different everything would have been if he had just listened to the damned Sorting Hat in first year.

 

There was no sense dwelling on it, done was done, and that Harry Potter was dead. He was Septimus now, and he rather liked the new him. He smiled a little and scooped up a flat rock, skipping it across the surface of the lake.

 

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Draco said as he joined him.

 

"Oh these are worth at least a galleon." Harry drawled and smiled. "Just reflecting on this year and how different everything is now." He said to Draco.

 

"I know what you mean." He said and they found a spot to sit. "Do you and your father have plans for Spring hols?" Draco asked, his own plans were too secret to share.

 

"We're going home for a bit. As much as I love my housemates, I need a bit of space." He admitted. "I'm used to being on my own, and they're a little suffocating right now."

 

Draco chuckled. "Sadly you're one of the smartest in your year, they're hoping it will rub off on them in time for OWLS." He smiled. "They may snipe at you, but they appreciate the help."

 

"I know." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Are you staying to study?" He asked his friend.

 

"No, I'll be going home to visit my mother." He said, stretching the truth somewhat.

 

Harry nodded, not pressing on that topic. "You must miss her." He did say.

 

Draco nodded. "Very much. Did you want to get in one more dueling session before we leave on Saturday?" He asked, enjoying their secret sessions. It was easy to be himself around Septimus, and hurling hexes at each other was a great way to let off steam.

 

"Of course, I've got a few surprises planned for you." Harry grinned darkly.

 

"We'll see." Draco laughed. "Come on, let's head up to the castle and grab a snack and go do some brewing. I found something interesting we can try." He said and stood, offering Septimus a hand.

 

"Sounds good." He took Draco's hand and let him pull him up, walking with the Slytherin Prefect into the school. As they headed across the entrance hall, they spotted Seamus and Ron. Harry's shoulders tightened and prepared for yet another argument, they had become a regular occurrence.

 

Just as Ron and Seamus turned as if to advance on them, the floor under their feet turned to ice and they slipped and fell on their asses. Everyone in the entrance hall began to laugh uproariously. Septimus turned to look at Malfoy, who had not said a word, but he noticed that his friend had his wand out and hidden against his pants. He grinned and the two walked past the boys, still struggling to find a piece of floor that wasn't slippery.

 

"I really am getting tired of them." Draco said as they entered the Great Hall, where lunch was spread out for those that wandered in.

 

"It *is* getting old." Harry agreed and sat down. Seamus' usual insults were wearing on his nerves. The 'greasy-git jr.' stuff didn't bother him as much as the constant insinuations that he and Draco were a couple. That always made him want to punch the idiot in the face, hard and repeatedly.

 

"Don't let him get under your skin." Draco merely shrugged and sipped his pumpkin juice, snagging a pastry from the platter.

 

"Doesn't it bother you at all?" Harry said, eating some of the creamy potato and leek soup that appeared before him.

 

"Maybe, but mostly because it seems to bother you." Draco said. "Even if we *were* a couple, it's none of their bloody business. They're just jealous most likely." He chuckled. "I mean…we *would* be the best looking couple in the whole school." He winked shamelessly.

 

Harry blushed darkly. "Don't joke." He muttered.

 

"Seamus is a half-blood, raised around muggles. They get a bit stupid over two wizards or two witches together. And the muggle-borns think *we're* small minded." He rolled his eyes. He did enjoy shocking his new friend, poor sheltered creature. He snagged a sandwich and enjoyed the roast beef and cheese. Septimus was attractive, in his own way. It was something to think on.

 

"Yeah, guess you're right." Harry said, cheeks still a bit pink. "So what's this potion you were talking about?" He asked him, neatly changing the topic to something less uncomfortable.

 

"Liquid Luck." Draco smirked. "I managed to find a copy of the text that describes how to brew it, I think between the two of us we can pull it off. Never know when having it on hand might be useful."

 

"Felix Felicis." Harry's eyebrows rose and he leaned in. "That takes six months to brew." He remembered from a few lines in his text book.

 

Draco nodded. "The base only takes four days to brew, but then you need to place it in a sealed container at the right temperature for six months before you can use it." He said. "But it would be ready for the beginning of October next year." He grinned.

 

Harry smiled. It would be a challenge. "I'm in."

 

"I ordered the extra ingredients we needed for it last week." Draco said.

 

"So that's what that warded package was about this morning." Harry grinned and sat back, enjoying his soup.

 

"Yeah, anything rare or volatile they'll send in a warded package, just in case." Draco said and ran a hand through his hair as he watched the Gryffindor sixth years come in, glowering at them. He did love making them look like idiots, it was the little pleasures in life that made everything bearable.

 

The Slytherin upper years had agreed to declare a silent war on the Gryffindorks, and it was fun ruining their day on a regular basis. The attacks on Septimus had levelled off, but the words hurled at the boy were still an issue. He was their Head of House's son, and had also become a valued housemate. So far their little campaign had gone unnoticed by the teachers. They planned to keep it that way.

 

"Where do you want to work on it?" Harry asked Draco.

 

"I found an old potion's lab in the dungeons, doesn't look like it's been used in years." He said. "No one should disturb our cauldron in there."

 

Harry nodded. There were a lot of old classrooms that just sat empty, it made him wonder what used to be taught there, and why those classes were gone. "I wonder what used to be taught in all those empty rooms." Harry said absently.

 

"There are a lot of areas of study that have fallen out of favour and been cut from the curriculum over the years. Alchemy is one." He said remembering his father telling him about it.

 

"Seems kind of a shame." Harry said absently.

 

"Yeah, I think so too." Draco agreed. Once they were finished eating, they headed for the empty potion's lab.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

"Your recent lack of punctuality is somewhat distressing, Mr. Malfoy." Severus said as Draco arrived at his office, a full ten minutes late for their appointment. "Where were you?"

 

"Septimus and I were finishing a potion, it took longer to reach a stopping point than we anticipated Professor." Draco looked sheepish.

 

Snape's eyebrows rose. "Sit." He said. "I do trust that you were not brewing anything…untoward."

 

"No sir." Draco said and took a seat. "Nothing dangerous." He grinned.

 

"I will be most seriously displeased if you involve Septimus in anything dangerous." He warned him only once. "Now, I am ready to move forward on our plan to rescue your mother. I need you to write her a letter, on this piece of parchment." Severus set it down in front of Draco. "We will send it the morning before you are supposed to return home for the holiday break and then you, and your mother, will be able to join your father." He said.

 

Draco nodded and accepted a quill and ink and began to write to his mother. Nothing to hint that he was planning anything other than returning home to plot with his aunt about the Dark Lord's plans, and see his mother. That way even if Bellatrix read it first, there was nothing to concern her. The Professor had crafted a special port key that was keyed only to his mother's touch. It had to be crafted with his own blood in order to allow the port key to pass through the Malfoy's family wards. It was a piece of rather illegal magic, but there was nothing he wouldn't do to protect his mother.

 

He finished and laid the quill down. "There you are professor." He said.

 

"Good, now come over here." He gestured Draco over to his work table and drew out a slender blade in its sheath and a small gold cauldron. The professor added five drops of bloodroot juice, a diced horned slug, and finely powdered screech beetles. "Your hand, Mr. Malfoy." Severus said and picked up the frighteningly sharp blade.

 

Draco swallowed but held his hand over the cauldron. There was a sharp pain and sudden burning sensation as the Professor cut into his palm and counted out twenty drops of blood before allowing him to withdraw his hand.

 

"There is essence of dittany and clean bandages on the desk." Severus said as he completed the vital stirring to finish the blood ward for the portkey. He lowered the heat and then poured the potion through a fine piece of linen to strain it and then poured the red liquid over the letter. He tapped it with his wand and the parchment was suddenly pristine again, the potion binding to the magic of the portkey. "There, no spell will reveal it and the portkey will only activate when Narcissa touches it." Severus said and sat down, pleased that this was finished.

 

Draco finished binding his hand. "Thank you, Professor." He said sincerely.

 

"You're welcome. That should heal by morning." Severus said.

 

Draco nodded. "I should get back to the common room, I have an essay to read over before tomorrow morning." He said.

 

"Good night then, Mr. Malfoy." Severus said. "And Draco…do try not to get my son into anything you'll regret." He warned him.

 

"Of course not Sir." Draco smirked then and headed out.

 

Severus rubbed his temple, he was getting far too old for this.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

Harry woke up early the next day, wanting a chance to review his Runes notes before breakfast. Most of his professors had announced a series of quizzes and tests before the Spring break. He felt pretty confident in most of his classes this year, but Runes always worried him. It was really the only area he was struggling in. Hermione's notes had helped, a lot, but it was really not his forte. Arithmancy was the complete opposite for him, the numbers and complex charts just clicked in his head. The power that numbers held was incredible, and he was very interested in continuing with his line of study.

 

He settled down in the common room with his notes, only looking up when he heard Draco calling his name. "Sorry, what?" He blinked at his friend.

 

"I asked if you were planning to eat something or try and survive the day on Runes." Draco smirked.

 

Harry coloured a little and stood, tucking the notes into his book bag and standing. "I should eat something." He admitted and headed off with the Slytherin Prefect to the Great Hall. It was still strange that he was almost the same height as Draco, he'd been much shorter before and being able to languidly keep pace with the other boy was a novelty he enjoyed.

 

"One more week left." Draco said, somewhat apprehensive himself but for him there was a lot riding on that letter working.

 

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to getting away for a few days. Father said we'd need to come back a day or so before everyone else so he can prep for class again." He shrugged. "But at least I'll get to go home for a bit." He said.

 

Draco nodded. "You've been working too hard, you deserve a little break." He said. "On Saturday, before the carriages leave, a group of us are going out to the Dark Forest…for a little Eostra ritual. Did you want to come?" He offered. Not everyone observed the Vernal Equinox anymore, but a lot of the old families at least gave it token respect.

 

Harry smiled. "I would like that, very much." He said. His father had told him about it and suggested that if he was invited, it would be prudent to accept. "We're not leaving until the afternoon."

 

Draco smiled and left it at that. He'd been attending it since first year, and there was always a sort of quiet power to it. House affiliations were ignored on that day, and it was quite probably the only time you'd find Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and even Gryffindors associating without conflict.

 

They settled down for breakfast, and Harry let his eyes wander the room out of habit. "How's your project with Granger going?" He asked, sipping his pumpkin juice…unable to keep from blushing at some of the Ravenclaw girls kept staring at him and giggling.

 

"Not bad at all…the diagnostic tests for the base went well so we can continue on to the next step. Professor Snape seemed pleasantly surprised that we'd gotten that far." He chuckled finding the blush on Septimus' face endearing. "The brunette's pretty cute." He commented.

 

The blush darkened and he shot his friend a look. "They're probably looking at you." He muttered.

 

Draco laughed a bit more. "Nope, that's all for you." He bumped his shoulder. "You'll get used to it."

 

"Yeah right." He said. "I should get to class." Regardless of whether he was Septimus Snape or Harry Potter….girls scared that crap out of him.

 

"See you at lunch." Draco smiled. "Don't forget Quidditch practice this afternoon, after class." He called after him. Snape was becoming a very good friend, and it was fun to watch someone else be as awkward around girls as he felt at times. It let him forget a bit of what was going on outside of Hogwarts, at least for a little while. Professor Snape said he was hopeful that there would be a turning in the war soon, but did not say why. He had a feeling that his father was working with the Professor on something. He just hoped it would be enough.


	16. Eostra

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

 

It was very early when Harry woke to Draco's hand on his shoulder. His friend put a finger to his lips and headed out of the room. Harry quietly got up and dressed, joining Malfoy in the Common Room along with a handful of other students. Draco smiled at him and headed over. "Turn around Septimus."

 

Harry gave him a bit of a confused look but turned around.

 

Draco smoothed Septimus' hair back into a pony tail and tied it with a green ribbon. "There. We all wear something with green or brown to the ritual." He explained. His own cloak was a deep forest green. "Come on." He said to his friend and they headed out with the rest of their house.

 

They took a tunnel that Harry had never been through before and it took them out into the forest itself. The smell of wet pine needles filled the air, and student conjured lanterns to make their way through the still dark trees. Harry had questions, but the feel in the air seemed to call for silence. He stayed beside Draco as they walked through the trees. After what felt like forever they entered a large clearing with a massive stone at its center. Three other groups of students joined them, and Harry picked out some students he knew. In the group from Gryffindor, he saw Neville and a few others.

 

The seventh year students approached the rock first, laying their hands on its surface and closing their eyes. Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as something began to build in the clearing. One by one the other students moved forward and found an empty spot to place their hands. Harry and Draco were beside one another when the pressure that had been building exploded outwards, a rush of colour exploding from the barren earth as flowers seemed to appear from nowhere. Waves of white, blue, red and yellow flooded the clearing, the plants seeming to spring from the surface of the rock itself. Delicate vines, sprouting white flowers, twisted around his fingers.

 

He felt some of that power flowing into him now, and he had to close his eyes as he rode the wave of energy. It was incredible, pressing against his skin and rushing down his spine. He could in that instant feel everything. The pulse of magic from those standing beside him, the shimmer of the plants as they grew in response to the magic that had been called and unleashed. It was incredible.

 

"Septimus?"

 

Harry blinked, realizing he was kneeling beside the stone. He looked up at Draco, who was touching his shoulder. He shook his head, trying to focus on his friend.

 

"You ok?" He asked and offered him a hand up.

 

Harry took Draco's hand and stood, a little unsteady on his feet. It wasn't unlike that night he'd gotten drunk. He was grateful for the steading hand that Draco had on his arm. "That was..."

 

"Yeah." Draco smiled. "Take a minute, there's no rush to get back." He said. The first time was always overwhelming, and today's had been more intense than normal.

 

Harry nodded and took a moment for the feeling to settle in him. There was an incredible glow that spread through his whole body, he felt like he could do anything. "I think I'm ok." He said, realizing that they were the last ones still in the clearing.

 

"Ok. It's a piece of really primal magic, the first time you tap into it...it can really knock you for a loop." Draco said as they walked back, the sky lightening.

 

"I didn't even notice anyone leaving." he said.

 

Draco chuckled. "Yeah, you were really out of it." Eostra was a powerful time of year, if you were able to tap into it. "Any magic you do today will have a bit of an extra kick too, including potions." He said as they headed back to the castle. As was their way, the two teens walked in sync their shoulders nearly touching.

 

"I feel like I could do anything." He admitted. "Thank you, for inviting me along."

 

"I thought it might be something you would appreciate." Draco smiled. "Not everyone holds to the old traditions, but sometimes we need all the help we can get." He ran a hand through his hair.

 

Harry nodded. "If you need anything over the break...owl me." He said, meeting his friend's eyes, trying to tell him that he knew that there was something serious going on.

 

Draco held the look for a long moment and nodded. "I will, Septimus." He said as they reached the Entrance Hall.

 

Harry's good mood evaporated as Seamus whistled at them.

 

"Out for a romantic stroll in the woods?" He said snidely.

 

Something just snapped in Harry, and he turned and strode across the Entrance Hall and punched Seamus right in the nose. The sickening crack was oddly satisfying to Harry as Seamus fell backwards, grabbing at his face.

 

"What in Merlin's name! Mr. Snape!" McGonagall's voice silenced the gasps and sniggers of the students in the hall. "What is the meaning of this!"

 

"He just hauled off and attacked him, for no reason!" Ron said, and that sentiment was echoed by others. Harry's eyes narrowed, absolutely furious that he was going to take all the blame. This had been going on for months and now *HE* was going to get in trouble!

 

"Mr. Weasley, take Mr. Finnegan to the Hospital Wing to have his nose seen to. Mr. Snape come with me." She said in her sternest voice.

 

Harry caught Draco's gaze, and then he swallowed. "Yes Professor." He managed to say and followed his former Head of House to her office. He knew he was in trouble, detention at best and lots of lost points at worst. He closed the door behind them and took the seat she gestured to.

 

"Now...tell me what happened. You don't strike me as the kind of young wizard to resort to fisticuffs over nothing." She said after a moment, seeing how tightly the young wizard was holding himself. There was clearly a lot more going on here. It was eerie just how much he put her in mind of Severus at that age.

 

"Seamus has been harassing me for months, and I'd just had enough. He's been shoving me in the halls, and saying…things I don't care to repeat. I know it wasn't right Professor, and I'll accept my punishment...but I'm not sorry for it." He said, meeting her eyes. He was not going to apologize for giving that little shit exactly what he deserved.

 

Minerva was quite at a loss at what to do about the whole situation when there was a knock at her door. She flicked her wand to open the door, and revealed Professor Snape who had been alerted to the situation by Draco. "Ah, Severus. I trust Mr. Malfoy informed you of the situation?"

 

"He did indeed." His voice was quiet, but it was clear he was disappointed. "Have you decided on an appropriate punishment?" He asked her.

 

"I am given to understand there is more going on than just the incident this morning, and that Mr. Finnegan may have gotten what was coming to him." Minerva said. "However, there is no excuse for resorting to physical violence." Her tone was disapproving. "I believe that a week's detention cleaning the transfiguration cupboards will be sufficient to deter young Mr. Snape from any future lapses in judgement, after the Holidays of course."

 

Severus nodded. "We will discuss this later Septimus." He had every intention of assigning Harry a second week of detention himself for such utter foolishness. "If that is all Minerva, I believe my son should get some breakfast and then prepare to head home for the holidays." He said, eyes fixed on his son who was still sitting there stiffly. Yes, there was more going on here than a simple argument.

 

"Yes, that is all." Minerva said, dismissing the boy.

 

"Professor." Harry said politely and left the room, mostly mad at himself for being so utterly brainless. He felt his father behind him, but he didn't say a word until they reached the Great Hall. The silence was worse than any screaming would have been.

 

"After you eat you will return to the Dorm and stay there until I come to collect you." Severus said in a cool tone.

 

"Yes Sir." He said quietly and went to sit down with Draco.

 

"How bad?" his friend asked quietly as he sat down.

 

"A week's detention with McGonagall...and Finnegan gets a pat on the head." He muttered and sipped his orange juice.

 

"Worth it to see the look on his face when you nailed him." Draco smirked. "We'll get even...don't you worry." He promised. "You just can't go off half-cocked like that."

 

"I know...I just wanted to knock that smirk off his smug face." He stabbed his eggs with his fork.

 

"You certainly did that." Draco said, wishing they had time for a duelling session. He'd lay money that Septimus might actually kick his ass with all that aggression to burn off. "We'll come up with something inventive, once this blows over."

 

Harry smiled a little. "Yeah...him and Weasley." He said, lumping his former best friend in, but then Ron had lumped himself in. Harry knew the reason he'd been so angry wasn't for him, but for Draco. Draco was his friend, and whatever it was that was between them he wanted to protect it. They weren't dating, but there was more to it than just friends. He'd never felt that kind of...ease...with anyone before. It was different, special.

 

"We'll get them both." Draco said, watching Septimus' face carefully. He'd been too shocked in the moment to grab him, keep him from nailing the little shite. He'd never seen him react so violently, not in all the months that they'd known each other. Seamus had been baiting him for a long time now, he guessed it was unsurprising that he'd finally let him have it. It was just unfortunate that there had been that many witnesses.

 

Once breakfast was done Harry stood. "I'm going to head back to the dorms...I'm supposed to stay there until we leave, so I won't be able to see you off." he said quietly, regret colouring his tone.

 

"I'll walk back with you, I need to grab something before the trunks go to the train." Draco said and together they left the Great Hall. They were quiet as they walked, steps in sync. "You know your dad doubles any detention assigned by other teachers right?" He said with a smirk. "You're going to spend a week, maybe two, scrubbing first year cauldrons."

 

Harry shook his head unable to help laughing. "Yeah...he's pretty pissed."

 

"It's not the end of the world. He once had me dice fifty pounds of flobberworms for the store rooms." He made a face. "I think we're still using them."

 

Harry laughed a little. "What did you do?"

 

"I was...in his words...'an arrogant little shite who needed to learn some Slytherin sensibilities.'" He quoted. "I'd been out after curfew and got caught by McGonagall, I ended up with detention and she took 50 points for it. He made me dice a pound of flobberworms for each point I'd lost."

 

Harry laughed, some of the tension leeching away as they reached the dorms. He remembered that night. They headed to Draco's dorm room and he grabbed something out of his trunk. "What did you need?" He asked.

 

"Something for you, actually. I was going to give it to you for the end of the year but I think you could use it now." He said and handed him the little wrapped parcel.

 

Harry took it and unwrapped the present. It was a little book, 'Don't Get Mad, Get Even. Hexes and Curses for the Creative.' Harry smiled and started laughing. "Oh I can definitely make use of this." He said. "Thanks Draco."

 

"You're welcome. Have a good break, I'll see you when we all get back." He nodded and patted Harry's shoulder. "Besides...I might just have to sub you in for the Gryffindor game. Give those bastards a little hell." He winked and headed off to join the others at the carriages. He had to appear like he was going home with everyone else. His mother should already be gone, he'd sent the letter yesterday...and he had a small portkey in his pocket to use as they arrived at King's Cross.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

Severus arrived at the Dorms and saw Harry sitting on the couch, waiting. "Time to go." He said, still trying to wrap his head around how to deal with the fight. Inwardly, he approved of him standing up for himself, but he also knew that Harry had let his temper get the best of him and that was the real issue. They walked quietly to the gate and then Severus apparated them both to Prince's Heath.

 

"Are we going to talk about this?" Harry asked as they walked. The tension was uncomfortable and he hated knowing that he had disappointed his father.

 

"Yes...let's get inside and have a cup of tea and we'll talk about what happened." Severus said as they passed through the gate and headed for the door. Severus left his outer robes over a chair in the front hall and headed for the kitchen, a flick of a hand setting the hob to burning and he put the kettle on. "Sit." He said to Harry.

 

Harry sat down, looking down at the grain of the wood in the table.

 

"Now...tell me exactly what has been going on. I know it would have taken more than one comment to make you react like that." Severus said, sitting down opposite his son.

 

"It started pretty much right after Christmas." Harry said. "Just comments, he'd shove me in the halls, snark off at me and then retreat. Draco and the others had been standing up for me, but he just went too far today." Harry said, picking at a nick in the table.

 

"What did he say?" Severus asked, trying to get to the root of the issue here.

 

"He keeps insinuating that Draco and I are...together." He said. "We'd just had a wonderful morning at the Eostra ritual and he ruined it." Harry sighed, realizing that was what had really set him off. He'd been riding so high on the power from the clearing and to have that feeling ruined by Seamus had just driven him spare.

 

Severus nodded, understanding a bit better. Draco and Harry had been spending a lot of time together, perhaps there was more going on there than just friendship, but it wasn't his place to pry. "Well...in future I'd advise against such actions, at least in public. I will not forbid you to seek a little retribution later, though I don't ever want to hear of it being connected to you." He knew that if Harry didn't seek revenge, Draco likely would on his behalf. He paused a moment and decided there needed to be a little more said. "I trust that you understand there is nothing wrong with two wizards enjoying one another's company, in a romantic sense?" Severus said, unable to believe he was going to have to have the 'talk' with his son. Elements preserve him.

 

He nodded. "It's nothing like that, we're just good friends, that's all. Seamus just gets under my skin. I didn't know he and Ron could be that...ugly to someone." He finally lifted his eyes. "Just because I'm a Slytherin it's ok..." He whispered.

 

"It's been that way for a very long time." Severus said quietly. "And likely being my son has some small part to play in this too." He said wryly.

 

"Probably...but I will spend the holidays and my detention thinking of ways to get even." he said quietly.

 

"You'll be serving a second week with me." Severus said. "For getting caught." He stood and made the tea.

 

Harry nodded. "I figured." It was better than the two weeks Draco had figured he'd get.

 

Severus brought over tea and some cookies. "But for the time being, I will consider the matter closed." He said. "I'll need to go out this evening to be sure that everything went well with Draco and his mother." He said.

 

Harry nodded. "How is Lord Malfoy doing?" He asked.

 

"He is recovering, slowly. The Dementors of Azkaban are not kind jailers." He said quietly.

 

Harry nodded, remembering Sirius. "I hope they're ok."

 

Severus smiled. "In time you will meet them...they will be much needed allies in the days ahead."

 

Harry nodded and took a cookie. "Do you really think we can destroy him...for good?" He asked.

 

Severus nodded. "Yes...but it will not be without cost. The Headmaster gave me some...insights, and I fear it will be a very complex thing to end him for good."

 

Harry nodded. "You're not going to tell me about it though, are you?" He could see the resolve on his father's face.

 

"I will, but not until I have a plan of action. You have enough to occupy your mind with as you approach your O.W.L.S. and I don't think having you worry about this is necessary. There is nothing to be done for it at the moment." Severus said carefully. "You've spent too much of your youth fighting battles you should have been protected from, let me fight one for you, just this once." He asked Harry.

 

Harry nodded after a moment. "Just, let me help when you have a plan." He said.

 

"I will….your participation will be necessary." Severus said, thinking about the horcrux inside his son. "I'll get you something for dinner and then I'll need to head out. I expect you to stay inside, I'm certain you can find something to occupy yourself with." He stood, glad that their talk had gone so well.

 

"Yes Sir…I think I'll just do some reading." Harry said. "I should go and put my things in my room."

 

"All right." Severus said and let the boy go. He'd been stunned when Draco had come to get him this morning, telling him about the fight. Draco had accepted responsibility for not stopping him, but it was hardly the other boy's fault. He had a feeling he'd reacted that way because Seamus had unknowingly hit just a little too close to the mark. Sharing that kind of power with a close friend could be extremely intimate, he knew that from experience.

 

Severus made his son a light dinner, calling him down to eat as he got his robes on and prepared to go and check on the Malfoy family. He nodded to his son, seeing him come downstairs. "I'll likely be quite late, don't feel you need to wait up." He said.

 

"All right. I'll see you in the morning then." Harry smiled. "I just…I am sorry about today."

 

"I know you are, just try not to make a habit of it." Severus said, finding that he actually wasn't all too upset about it. He watched his son head into the kitchen to eat and he left. He apparated once he passed the wards and started the walk up the path towards the manor.

 

With luck the entire Malfoy family would be safely ensconced inside and enjoying a little time together. He entered and could hear voices in the drawing room. He crossed the foyer and entered, feeling a wave of relief hit him as he saw Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco sitting together by the fire. He met Lucius' eyes and nodded, glad that things had gone according to plan for once.

 

"Severus, come and join us." Lucius said, an arm wrapped around his wife.

 

"I'm pleased to see you all here safely." He said and went over, sitting in the empty armchair beside the one Draco was occupying. "I trust there were no problems?"

 

"There was someone waiting for me at the station, but I was able to use the portkey before they spotted me." Draco said.

 

"Bella didn't suspect a thing when the letter came." Narcissa said. "I should have known it was one of your plots Severus." She met his eyes. "Our family is in your debt."

 

"There are no debts between friends." Severus said quietly. "Lucius will be assisting me with something once he is more recovered, that is all the thanks I require."

 

Lucius nodded and kissed his wife's temple. She was thinner than he liked, the stress having taken its toll on her. He had his family back, and now he could prepare to go to war with his former master. "Let's all have some dinner and then I believe we could use some rest. Severus, you'll join us?" He asked, not demanding.

 

"I'll stay for a while." He agreed and together they all headed into the dining room, the house elves having laid out a meal for them.

 

"I hope Septimus isn't in too much trouble…" Draco said as they settled down.

 

"No more than any of my other snakes would be." Severus said. "Though in future, I do hope you'll be able to convince him of the wisdom of choosing his moments better."

 

"I'll try to Sir." Draco smirked.

 

"What happened?" Lucius asked, sensing there was something of a story.

 

"Septimus and I were coming back from the Eostra clearing and Seamus Finnegan decided to say something…crass." Draco said delicately. "He's been needling Septimus for months, and he just hauled off and punched him, knocked him right on his ass. Unfortunately Professor McGonagall was just walking through the Entrance Hall at that moment."

 

Lucius chuckled. "He *is* your son, Severus."

 

Severus snorted. "I wouldn't have gotten caught."

 

"I seem to recall one time when your temper got the better of your judgement." Lucius' eyes were dancing with amusement.

 

"Not something we will ever be discussing within earshot of our sons." He said firmly.

 

Narcissa laughed pleasantly, enjoying the lighthearted banter between her husband and his friend. It reassured her that he was recovering, something of the man she'd known surviving his time in Azkaban.

 

Draco smiled, enjoying his meal. He was glad that Septimus wasn't in too much trouble for punching Finnegan. His parents were safe and that was an enormous weight off his shoulders. Until the Dark Lord was defeated he'd need to be on his guard, but there was a hope now that he *could* be defeated. After dinner he went with his mother to talk for a while, leaving his father to have a word with Snape.

 

Lucius poured them both a brandy and they stood side by side looking into the fireplace. "Thank you, for all you've done." He said quietly.

 

"You were always there when I most needed you, I'd be a poor friend to not return the favour." Severus said and sipped his drink. "Albus is dying, I've done what I can but I don't think he'll live much past the summer. We must prepare for what comes next."

 

"The Dark Lord is using my home as a base, I think you know how foolish that is now that I am his enemy." Lucius grinned darkly. "Malfoy manner answers to only one master, and it is not Tom Riddle. Perhaps he requires a reminder of that. It may be our best chance to ensnare Nagini."

 

Severus nodded. "We may need to move quickly, before he has any suspicion that you are free of Azkaban and back to old form."

 

"In a couple of nights. We'll enter the manor and retrieve what we need from the library and then I will activate my wards…expel the intruders and capture the snake. If it is a horcrux it is unlikely to be killed by normal means."

 

"I can secure the Sword of Gryffindor from the Headmaster. After Potter killed the basilisk with it, the blade would have become imbued with the venom." Severus said, thinking logically.

 

"Good. The longer we can keep him in the dark about Dumbledore's illness the better." Lucius swirled the dark amber liquid around his glass. "Else he might grow bold and risk attacking the school outright."

 

"That is the plan." Severus said and tossed back his drink, going to pour himself another.

 

"So…when will you bring your son to visit?" Lucius asked him, keen eyes on Severus' form as he moved through the room.

 

"At some point this week. I am sure he'll want to know that his friend is all right." Severus' eyes were drawn to the flames again. "He may not ever wish to reveal who he was…I get the feeling as time passes he wants to leave that identity in the past." Severus said quietly.

 

"Snape men have always loved their secrets…and it is ultimately his choice." Lucius said. "Fate handed him a fresh start, perhaps he should take full advantage of it." He could see the appeal, leaving the-boy-who-lived behind and becoming his own person.

 

"That is a decision only he can make." Severus said, enjoying the quiet companionship Lucius offered. Once again they'd go into battle together, but this time against the man they had both sworn to serve. There was no one he'd rather fight beside. He knew without asking that if anything were to happen to him that Lucius would look after his son…just as he would care for Draco should the worst come to pass.


	17. Spring Break

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

****

Harry was sitting in his bedroom, a stack of letters in front of him. His father had given these to him back on Halloween but he hadn’t been brave enough to read them. He picked up the first letter, and carefully opened it. It was from his mother to Snape, dated about six months after they’d left school. He took a deep breath and started to read, wanting to understand.

 

_Severus,_

_I don’t know if you’ll even read this, elements know you have no reason to. I got your wedding present. There was no name with the gift, but no one else knew how much I loved the works of Armenius Filtch. I have no idea how you managed to find that particular volume, but it was an incredible read. The insights in that book have helped with my own research, so thank you._

_Being away from Hogwarts, getting married, and moving forward in my life has made me look at the past, especially what happened between us. There’s nothing I can say to undo what happened between us in fifth year, but what you didn’t know was that I sat all night on the other side of the portrait crying with you. I’ve missed you, missed our talks, and most of all our arguments. No one else has ever challenged me like you did. You made me look at things through a lens of logic, rather than emotion._

_Our choices have taken us to very different places, but you will always have a place in my heart Severus…as I hope I always have a place in yours. I won’t expect a reply, though I will hope for one._

_Hopefully Yours,_

_Lily_

 

Harry stroked the lines of his mother’s name, able to feel the emotion in the letter. He carefully folded it back up and tucked it into its envelope. Just underneath was another letter, dated days later. It was clearly from his father, he’d recognize the slanting writing anywhere. He opened it and started reading eagerly.

 

_Lily,_

_I’m glad that the book was received in the spirit I sent it. I came across it on my travels in Spain while I researching a new potion I’ve been working on. After graduation my feet took me far afield, I needed to get away. When I saw the notice about your upcoming wedding to him, I resolved to stay away. It was too painful to come home, knowing your names would be on everyone’s lips. I’ve never been a gracious loser, Lily, as you well know. When I saw the book, however, it brought you back into my thoughts and I knew I had to send it. I hoped that you would know, and it would make you smile._

_I have missed our friendship, more than I could ever explain. You brought a light and peace to my life, and it has been missed. I cannot change some of the choices I have made, though when I think of you I do regret them. I’m returning home soon, and I would like to see you…even if it’s only for a short while over coffee. I’ve no right to ask it, but still I will._

_I hope he makes you happy, and is the man you believe him to be. You deserve everything your heart has wished for, and James Potter is beyond blessed to be the man you’ve chosen to give them to you. Whatever my feelings about him, or experiences of him, if he makes you happy I can forgive it. That is the best I can offer dear Lily, especially when it comes to him._

_Always Yours,_

_Severus_

Harry folded the letter up carefully and put the other letters away. It felt wrong to read them, like he was spying on something terribly private. He put the box away and returned to his chair, staring into the fireplace. From the memories of Snape’s that he had seen and what his father had told him, he knew that he had loved his mother for a very long time. This year had shown him just how violent the prejudice between Slytherin and Gryffindor could be, and he could imagine just how hard it had been for his parents to maintain their friendship, never mind anything more. After their friendship had blown up in spectacular fashion in fifth year, Harry knew it would have been so much easier for his mother to fall in love with handsome, popular, and charming James Potter.

 

He got up and went down to the kitchen, making himself some hot chocolate. He ran a hand through his hair and found his thoughts wandering to Draco. He was worried about him, he knew how high the stakes were when you were playing with Death Eaters. Unbidden came the memory of Sirius’ death at the hands of Bellatrix. He gripped the counter and remembered all the rage, all the hate that had flowed through him in that moment. He’d wanted to hurt her, and one day he would see her dead. No one had ever said anything about what he’d done that night. He knew, in his heart, that he had crossed a line. Sure he’d failed to successfully cast the Cruciatus curse, but he’d tried…and now he knew why he’d failed. Bellatrix had told him. He needed to want to cause pain…simply for pain’s sake. That night he hadn’t, but now…he wasn’t so sure he’d fail.

 

The whistle of the kettle roused him from his dark thoughts and he went to pour the hot water over the chocolate powder, stirring it mechanically. His secret dueling sessions with Draco had taught him more about offensive, and defensive, magic in a few short sessions than he’d learned in years of DADA classes. Draco didn’t pull his metaphorical punches in those sessions, and he had to be not just quick but clever to outsmart him. Their last session had seen the first injury, Harry had been just a heartbeat too slow to avoid Draco’s incendio spell. Not normally one that would give him trouble but he’d been off balance and just hadn’t been able to get his shield up in time.

 

He stroked his forearm remembering how Draco had dealt with the burn, pouring essence of dittany over it first before smoothing a burn salve over his skin and wrapping it with a deft hand. He was determined to not get caught napping again. They never used anything that would cause injuries they couldn’t treat themselves…but many of the spells they used could be substituted for more lethal ones in a real battle.

 

Harry took his hot chocolate and went back up to his room, grabbing the book Draco had given him. He opened the front cover and laughed a little at the note tucked inside.

 

_Saw this in Tomes & Scrolls and thought of you. Just don’t try them all out on me. _

_Draco_

 

Harry smiled and started thumbing through the book, more than a few piquing his interest. There were a couple that Seamus was definitely going to run afoul of once his detentions were over. He heard footsteps on the stairs and he drew his wand and moved to his door, opening it carefully. He relaxed when he saw it was his father.

 

“Is everything all right?” He asked, stepping out into the hall.

 

Severus saw the wand against his leg and smiled slightly, pleased that even at home he had the forethought to be careful. “Yes, Draco is safe with his parents. I didn’t think you’d still be up.” He said.

 

“Draco gave me a book before he left, I got a little caught up in it.” Harry smiled a bit sheepishly.

 

“Well…I think it’s time to get to bed. We can talk more in the morning.” Severus smiled gently. “Goodnight Septimus.”

 

“Goodnight father.” Harry said and went back into his bedroom, reluctantly putting the book away and extinguishing the lights with a flick of his wand. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, glad that Draco was safe. He hoped that some of that horrible tension could ease off his shoulders now, knowing that his parents were safe and beyond Voldemort’s reach for the moment at least.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

Harry padded downstairs, still in his pajamas and smiled at the sight of his father plating up breakfast. “That smells great.” He said and sat down at the table. He grinned as his plate floated over to him, followed by a pitcher with syrup in it. He did love magic.

 

“If you’d like, I can take you with me to visit the Malfoys tomorrow. There is something Lucius and I need to do together, and rather than sitting here alone I thought you might enjoy spending some time with Draco. Rumour has it there is a well-stocked potion’s lab in the cellar.” He said and walked over to the table with his own plate of pancakes.

 

“Does he know, about me?” Harry asked his father.

 

“Lucius is aware of the truth. He knows me far too well to believe I would have ever had an affair with Solaria.” Severus said quietly. “He knows Lily was the only woman I ever wanted.”

 

Harry nodded, a little concerned but he trusted his father…even if he didn’t trust Lord Malfoy. “Will he tell Draco?”

 

“No. Your secret is your own…when or if you ever decide to tell Draco is purely up to you.” Severus said. “Whatever you decide, I will support you.” He met his son’s eyes, needing him to understand this. “I want you to be happy, content with who you are. Whether it’s as Septimus Snape or Harry Potter. Once the Dark Lord is defeated…you can decide whether you want the truth known, or if you simply let Harry Potter disappear into the ether.”

 

Harry nodded quietly. “I…I *like* being Septimus.” He said softly. “I’ve never felt so at peace with myself. Going back to Hogwarts as a Slytherin, it made me see at least a little how things might have been if I’d just trusted the Sorting Hat.” He poured some syrup over his pancakes. “I don’t want to go back to feeling out of place…”

 

“The Sorting Hat is never wrong, though at times it will place students where they desire to be rather than where they might fit best. It’s usually quite apparent after a year or two.” Severus said. “I wonder sometimes if the Hat should allow the children to choose, but it’s part of its magic.”

 

“Did the hat….talk to you when you were sorted?” Harry asked.

 

Severus nodded. “It did. As much as I had wanted to be with Lily, I always knew somehow we’d be in very different houses. It considered Ravenclaw for me as well as Slytherin. In the end my ambitions tipped the scale. After I became Head of Slytherin, we had many talks when I found myself in need of Salazar’s guidance.”

 

Harry’s eyebrows went way up. “You can actually talk to the founders through the hat?”

 

“When the founders created the sorting hat, they also put a piece of their personalities into it. They wanted the future Heads of their Houses to be able to come to them for help when needed. As far as I know only a Head of House has ever spoken to one of the Founders in this way.” He explained.

 

“What’s it like?” Harry sipped his juice.

 

“The first time was very sobering. When you accept the position the Hat has final say. It can reject a candidate for Head of House, it’s rare but it does happen. I spoke with him for more than an hour, the magic of the Hat letting him walk through my head and my past. At length he agreed that I would be a fitting protector of his Snakes.” He said. “He’s not the monster history has made him, he was just a man. He was fiercely protective of his students, and cared deeply about them and the wizarding world as a whole.” Severus paused, remembering that long conversation. Salazar had confided in him that he too had once been in love with a woman he could never have…a woman he’d had to let go for the good of all. While he had gone on to have children from several casual trysts…his heart had belonged to a woman he’d been forced to leave behind.

 

“Reminds me of someone I know.” Harry smiled softly.

 

Severus snorted a little and got up to get himself a mug of coffee. “Eat your food before it’s cold.” He said, never having been comfortable with praise. “After breakfast get dressed in something that can stand being dirty. We’re going to be clearing out the garden today. My grandmother was a herbologist, so there may be some interesting surprises lurking in the weeds.”

 

“As long as there’s no devil’s snare I think we’re good.” He said.

 

“Hopefully not.” Severus said.

 

The day proved to be very productive and between the two wizards the three main beds were cleared out. They’d found some real gems hidden amongst the choking weeds and overgrown grass. Harry was reminded again just how knowledgeable his father was when it came to herbology. It was easy to forget that potions and herbology were complimentary fields and excelling in one usually required a passable ability of the other. It put him very much in mind of Neville and he sighed.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Severus asked as he piled another heap of dead grass on the compost heap.

 

“Neville.” He said and stood, brushing the dirt off his jeans. “I was just thinking about how it was such a shame he has such a hard time with potions. He’s really gifted in Herbology.”

 

Severus nodded. “Mr. Longbottom was an unfortunate victim of the role I had to play as Dumbledore’s spy. It gave me no pleasure to torment him so.” At least not too much.

 

“Isn’t there something you could do for him?” Harry asked.

 

“Directly…no, but I have spoken to Professor Sprout about arranging private potion’s tutoring for him with a herbologist I know. It will help him pursue employment in that field after school. I’ve also told Professor McGonagall that if he wishes, I will allow him to sit the Newt Potion’s exam in seventh year if he feels prepared by then.” He explained to his son.

 

Harry looked…surprised.

 

“Being a teacher was never one of my life’s aspirations, but it is a responsibility I take seriously. Where I’ve had to be cruel, unnecessarily, I do try to make amends. Even if no one ever knows that I am the one behind those actions.” He explained. “Come, that’s enough for today. We’ll finish off tomorrow. You should be able to enjoy some of your holiday.”

 

“Yes sir.” He grinned and headed back in to get cleaned up.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

Harry fussed a little with the sleeve of his dark blue robes. They were going to visit the Malfoys, and knowing that Lucius Malfoy *knew* was cause for concern, at least on his part. He trusted his father but that man…he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to see him as anything other than an enemy. He also knew that he needed to keep that well concealed, or Draco might suspect something was off. That thought had gone straight to his worries and insecurities about hiding his identity from his new friend.

 

“I know this will be difficult Septimus…but you can do this.” Severus said as they headed out of the gate and he offered Harry his arm for side-along apparition.

 

“The last time I saw him we were battling in the department of Mysteries, when Sirius died.” He said quietly.

 

“I know. The hardest thing in life is to work with someone that has hurt you, to trust them. I’ve had to do so many times, but it never gets easier.” He said gently. “Think on how things have changed between you and Draco…and consider that perhaps a bit of peaceful co-existence might be possible with his father.” He touched his shoulder.

 

“I’ll try.” He said and then the familiar squeezing sensation passed over them and they were suddenly standing on a wide lawn outside of an honest to goodness castle.

 

“Welcome to Prince’s Hold.” Severus said to his son. “I’ve never felt…easy here, but one day this will be yours as well.” He said as they walked towards the gates. Severus pressed his hand to the cool metal and the gate opened under his touch. 

 

They entered the main hall and he took Harry to a massive portrait above the impressive stone fireplace. The man was dressed in black robes, edged in silver Runes. There was no doubting the familiar resemblance between the three men. The man looked at Septimus speculatively.

 

“You never told me you had a son, Severus.” The man in the portrait smiled softly then.

 

“He was unknown to me until very recently.” He said softly. “The full tale is not one for tonight, but for the moment…may I present my son, Septimus Idris Snape. Septimus this is Avitus Prince, the man who built Prince’s Hold in the 15th century.” He said.

 

“When there is time for the tale…I would hear it, Severus. I have a smaller portrait in the armoury, I think it might be a nice addition to the Heath.” He smiled. “Welcome home, young princeling, welcome home.” The portrait inclined his head.

 

Severus nodded, glad that the old wizard seemed to approve of his son. They hadn’t gotten off to such a great start, but not for the most obvious reasons. It had been his association with the Dark Lord that had been the root of Avitus’ disappointment with him. Severus put a hand on Harry’s back and guided him to the drawing room.

 

The Malfoys were waiting for them. Draco had been sitting by the fire, book in hand but he put it down and gave Septimus a warm smile. “Father, may I introduce my friend, Septimus Snape.” Draco walked over to his friend. “Septimus, these are my parents. Lord Lucius Malfoy, and Lady Narcissa Malfoy.” He said formally.

 

Harry took a mental breath and nodded respectfully to Lucius and Narcissa. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” He said.

 

Lucius offered him a hand, a speculative look in his eyes. “It’s always a pleasure to meet one of Draco’s friends…and greater one to finally meet Severus’ son. He’s told me a great deal about you.”

 

Harry gripped the hand firmly. “I’m glad to see you both here and in good health, I know Draco’s been very worried about you.” He swallowed a little nervously as the elder Malfoy released his hand.

 

“Hopefully he has little cause to worry in the future.” Lucius said and turned his eyes to Severus. “Shall we?”

 

Severus nodded. “We’ll return later. Septimus, do try and stay out of trouble while we’re gone.”

 

Harry nodded. “Be careful.” He said, unable to help but be worried.

 

“Always.” Severus said softly. “We’ll return later this evening.” As Lucius joined him, they left their families behind.

 

“They’ll be fine.” Draco said quietly to Septimus, seeing the worry on his friend’s face. “Come and sit down.”

 

Harry nodded and let him steer him over to sit down. There was a little pop and tea for three appeared on the table.

 

“Is this your first time coming to the Hold?” Narcissa asked the young man sitting beside her son. He was a handsome young man, and seemed to have lovely manners…if a little unsure of himself.

 

“Yes ma’am, it’s a little overwhelming.” He admitted, adding some milk and honey to his tea.

 

“An ancestral seat often is, the Prince family is one of the oldest wizarding families in Britain.” She said. “Draco tells me you’re quite the potion’s prodigy.” She gave him a soft smile.

 

Harry blushed a bit. “Not a prodigy…but I do enjoy Potions.”

 

“You’re too modest I’m sure.” Narcissa said. “Don’t worry about your father…he and Lucius have been through worse together. It would take more than the Dark Lord to keep them from coming home.” She said gently. She knew the horrible feeling of wondering if Lucius would come home at night, but she was an adult and it was her job to keep them from worrying. “After we finish tea why don’t the two of you do a little exploring mmm? Help pass the time.” She smiled.

 

Draco nodded. “Sure mum.” He knew what she was doing. He could only imagine how worried Septimus was, especially after losing his mum this last summer. “There’s a massive potion’s lab downstairs and a big room that we could use for some dueling.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “Sounds good.” He managed to muddle through the awkward conversation long enough to get through tea and some little cakes before Draco stood and nodded for him to come with him. “I’m glad your parents are ok.” He said as they walked down the hall and Draco showed him the door leading down.

 

“Me too.” Draco said as they walked down the stone steps. “My father wouldn’t tell me exactly what they were going to do today, but I know they’re working to defeat the Dark Lord. He has to die if any of us are going to have a life again.”

 

Harry nodded. “I just…I wish there was more I could do.” He said.

 

“Staying here is helping. If he knows that you’re safe then they can concentrate on what they need to do.” Draco said. “Besides…you can’t even beat me in a duel, what are you going to do against a bunch of Death Eaters?” He teased, winking at Septimus.

 

“I don’t know…I think I could hold my own.” Harry responded in kind. He knew what Draco was doing, and let himself take the bait. “Duel first, brew later?”

 

“Usual rules?” Draco clarified.

 

“Usual rules.” He agreed.

 

“This is the room.” Draco opened a heavy oak door and walked in. The room was massive, the odd scorch mark marring the stone floor here and there.

 

Harry smiled and drew his wand. “When do you think they’ll start letting us have actual duels in the Dueling Club?” He asked, rolling his shoulders.

 

“Soon I hope, I can only practice shielding so much. I want a little action.” He smirked and drew his own wand, twirling it in his fingers.

 

“They’re just being cautious…I heard the last time there was a dueling club it kind of descended into chaos.” Harry grinned, remembering the mess of that day.

 

“Chaos is a good word it. Lockhart was an idiot. Best part of that day was watching your father send him flying.” Draco snorted.

 

“I wish I’d been there to see it.” He chuckled. “Ready?”

 

“Always.” Draco smirked and threw a simple Stupify at Septimus to get them started, bringing up his own shield immediately to ward off the return attack. He’d never found someone that challenged him like Septimus did. The other boy had a real instinct for dueling, always able to keep pace. The repetitive volley and return of spells was almost a dance. The world narrowed down to his opponent, the two of them twisting and moving through the room.

 

Draco’s concentration shattered as he heard a strange bellow. He had to dive and roll to avoid a summoned bull, managing a quick ‘finite’ to dispel it. He hit the ground as Septimus got him with a ‘Petrificus Totalis’ in his half second of distraction. He laid there, perfectly frozen and then saw his friend’s smirk as he came into view.

 

“Finite Incantatem.” Harry said and offered Draco a hand up. “Gotcha.”

 

“Bound to happen eventually.” Draco chuckled. “What the hell was that?” He asked.

 

“Transfiguration spell…Taurifors.” He grinned and walked over to where Draco had dispelled the bull and picked up a tiny pebble.

 

“Sneaky bastard.” Draco laughed, leaning against the wall. “Well done.”

 

“Had to get creative to beat you, basic curses and hexes just won’t cut it.” Harry ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Cozy?” Draco called, smiling as the house elf appeared. “Can we get some pumpkin juice?”

 

“Coming right up young masters.” The little house elf disappeared and in the blink of an eye a little table, two chairs, two glasses of pumpkin juice, and a little plate of sweets appeared for them.

 

Harry laughed and sat down. “Seems like she likes having someone to dote on.”

 

“Yeah, House elves can get pretty lonely when their masters aren’t in residence. From what she’s said, your father is rarely here. Just enough to keep the wards active.” He said.

 

“It’s a lot of space for one person.” Harry said, understanding why his father didn’t feel comfortable here. He sipped the pumpkin juice, the cool sweet liquid feeling good after the hard workout.

 

“Excited for the Slytherin/Gryffindor game?” Draco asked.

 

“Very.” He got a bit of a predatory glint in his eyes.

 

“Annalise will let you take her spot as starting chaser for that game. She’s a great technical player but last time we played Gryffindor she got pretty banged up.” Draco said.

 

“Good, we’ll get on the leader board first and not give them a hope in hell of catching us.”  Harry grinned. He’d seen a lot of things this year, but what saddened him most was seeing his former friend from the other side of the line. Hermione was the same, she hadn’t treated him like a pariah because of his father or the crest on his robes. She was a good person. Ron…he was exactly what they had always accused Draco of being, cruel and bigoted…just in a different way. It hurt that illusions of his friend had been torn away.

 

“That was a very dark look.” Draco said quietly. “You do know we can’t actually kill anybody right?” He was only half joking. There were moments, every now and then, where a look would pass through his friend’s eyes and make him very glad that he was a friend. He had a feeling Septimus would be a frighteningly efficient enemy.

 

“Kill them…no, but we can win the House Cup and make them stare at the Slytherin banner all next year.” He grinned wickedly. “They might prefer death.” He smirked.

 

“They might at that.” Draco chuckled and snacked on one of the sugary pastries. Dueling always left him starving. At least Septimus’ mind seemed to be off their fathers, and the danger they were doubtlessly in.


	18. Beware Malfoys Holding Grudges

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Lucius and Severus moved through the woods quietly, a charm deflecting any attention in case anyone else was wandering out this far. Leading the way, Lucius headed for the entrance to tunnels that led under the manor. He’d never shared the knowledge of them with the Dark Lord, or any of the Death Eaters. Only Narcissa and Draco were privy to this secret. Even his father, who’d been enamoured of the Dark Lord’s views and aims had guarded this secret, and many others jealously.

 

Lucius came to a stop in front of a moss covered stone. He pulled a small dagger from his boot and cut his hand, pressing it to the rock. There was a shudder in the stone, and a crevice opened in the center revealing a stone staircase the descended into the earth. Once they were inside he made a motion with his wand and it sealed behind them.

 

“Let me see your hand.” Severus said, a non-verbal lumos lighting the narrow tunnel.

 

“Just wrap it, we’ll need more blood before tonight it over.” Lucius said, letting Severus bind it quickly. He was not completely back to his full strength, but the advantage to fighting this particular battle with his family wards was that it would not take a great deal of magical energy to engage them, and they might actually feed power back to him. He was not ready to fight a duel, but at least he could give the Dark Lord a proverbial bloody nose.

 

“All right.” Severus said quietly and once done they continued on. The stone walls were wet in places, showing that they were under the river that ran just north of the manor house. The air was heavy down here, the scent of wet earth clinging to the back of their throats.

 

Lucius paused when they reached a point where the rough stone floor was replaced by smooth stone blocks. He unwrapped his hand, flexing it to reopen the wound. It was a small pain, nothing to others he had suffered. He knelt and placed his hand onto the line between the two materials, focusing outwards and tapping into the wards. He felt them stir, awakening to the taste of his blood. He called them to ready and begin building. He felt the echo of them against his magic as if tasting his needs and intent. He could see everything in that moment, feel the magic of every single intruder in his home. He pulled back after a moment and having to rest a moment.

 

“We’ll have to activate the wards first…there’s no other way to reach the library undetected. There’s too many of them.” He said once he’d come back from the power rush.

 

“Then we have a short window once they’re expelled to kill the snake and get the books.” Severus said. “He’ll challenge the wards to try and retrieve Nagini, if she is what we fear.”

 

“Not as short as you think. These blood wards are nearly four hundred years old, they can withstand a fair bit of punishment.” Lucius said, standing and straightening his robes.

 

Severus nodded. “Still…we can’t linger.”

 

“Not tonight, no.” Lucius said. “There is much to do before my family and I can come home.” He said.

 

Severus touched his arm. “You will get to come home.”

 

Lucius nodded. “We will. Are you ready?” He asked Severus.

 

“I am.” He offered his hand, not flinching when Lucius cut smoothly through his skin. He laced his fingers with Lucius’ and ignored the sting of his cut as their blood mixed together.

 

“All right.” Lucius closed his eyes and opened to the wards, letting them fill him and helping them to recognize Severus as a friend, not foe. He visualized the serpent, and the magical cage he wanted it in. He raised his wand and traced an invisible rune into the shimmering edge of the wards. “Auferte serpentibus adflentur,” Lucius spoke the invocation of the wards and a dark wind seemed to gather around him and then explode inwards, seeking out all those not of the Malfoy bloodline.

 

Lucius began moving forward, Severus a dark shadow behind him as they entered the manor through the cellars. The wind ripped the Death Eaters from the house and quite literally flung them outside the ward line as a protective barrier snapped into place. There were screams as the wards tore into those resisting the abrupt eviction. The harder they resisted, the more damage the wards would inflict. There in the cellar, inside a cage was Nagini. She flung herself at the magical bars, hissing and writhing.

 

Severus drew the sword of Gryffindor from inside his robes and nodded to Lucius who dispelled the magical bars with a gesture. As the snake flew at him he struck taking the beast’s head cleanly and then driving the blade through the brain…just to be certain. As he did there was a sudden rush of magic, and it chilled him to the core. He looked at Lucius, and from the set of his jaw he knew that he had felt it too. He wiped the blade and tucked it away again.

 

“Let’s collect those books and be away.” Severus said.

 

“Indeed.” Lucius shook himself and turned, heading up the stairs and sweeping towards the Library. He was still connected to the wards and could feel the others challenging them, trying to bring them down. They were holding, for the moment. “Behind the gargoyle there is a small hidden space, I need the two books that are there.” He said to Severus and headed up the circular staircase to open a hidden compartment on the upper level. He grabbed whatever he thought they might require, ignoring the searing pain in his arm. The Dark Lord had to know he was behind this, and was trying to express his displeasure. Lucius blocked it out and headed back down to meet Severus.

 

“Is there anything else you need?” Severus asked, having grabbed the books.

 

“Just one thing more….Accio cane.” He said and his serpent’s head cane came flying into the room and he snagged it. He tucked the borrowed wand away and drew his own. “That’s much better.” He grinned darkly.

 

Severus shook his head as they walked to the center of the room. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more Severus.” Lucius said and offered him his bloody hand again.

 

Severus gripped it with his own and they apparated out of the wards and back to Prince’s hold. Severus released his hand once they popped back through. “A pity the wards couldn’t kill him.” He said.

 

“A great pity.” Lucius said. “I do hope he struggled…at least a little.” He’d felt the intense roil of satisfaction through the wards as they were fed off the blood of those that had resisted. He hoped that some of it had been Riddle’s.

 

“One can hope.” Severus said and tucked his wand away and took a deep breath, letting go of his tension and focus now that they were back.

 

“Three Horcruxes destroyed…four remaining.” Lucius said quietly.

 

“I still cannot believe Albus intended for my son to do this alone.” Severus said quietly. It would be a difficult enough task for an adult wizard, but for a boy without the practical skills or experience, it was tantamount to a death sentence. Of course Albus had always intended for Harry to die.

 

Lucius touched his shoulder. “He can’t meddle with him anymore, and we won’t allow the Dark Lord to hurt him either.” He promised quietly.

 

Severus nodded. “I could use a drink, and I’m sure Narcissa and the boys have been worried.” He headed for the main entrance to the Hold.

 

“A drink sounds wonderful. It’s quite late, will you stay the night?” Lucius asked.

 

“I think we will, I’ll have Cozy get rooms prepared for us. Septimus will likely enjoy spending some time with Draco.” Severus smiled. He was glad that they were getting along so well, it was important to have friends to get into innocent forms of trouble with.

 

“They seem to be getting along rather well. My son was regaling me with stories last night.” He chuckled a little as they crossed the entrance and headed into the sitting room where Narcissa was standing in front of the fireplace, waiting for them. His wife met his eyes and he could see the worry that had been there. He held out a hand for her and pulled her close. “We’re fine…everything went smoothly.” He said softly to her.

 

Severus gave them a moment, going to pour them all a drink. He could hear Lucius speaking softly to his wife and was glad that through everything they at least still had one another. He remembered how Lucius had ranted and raved about having to marry her in the first place but it seemed that his father had chosen well. They were an unstoppable political pairing, and in moments like this he could see the softness that Lucius had been lacking in his life before Narcissa. He brought two glasses over for them.

 

“Where are the boys Narcissa?” Severus asked as they sat down.

 

“Downstairs, I heard some talk about exploring the potion’s lab.” She smiled a little, glad to see her son consorting with someone a little more intelligent than the likes of Gregory and Vincent.

 

“I’ll go down and check on them in a minute.” Severus said, resisting the urge to immediately check up on them. Draco and Harry were competent enough to avoid blowing themselves up, and shouldn’t be getting into anything too dangerous.

 

Narcissa chuckled. “How are you adjusting to fatherhood, Severus?”

 

“It’s…been a challenge. The worrying is the worst,” He admitted. “I know he needs the freedom to be a child, but I also know all too well where it can lead.”

 

“You can only guide them, they have to make their own mistakes.” Lucius said. “I don’t think you need to worry about them ending up where we were. Now starting a prank war between Slytherin and Gryffindor…that you might want to prepare for.” He chuckled. “From what I hear it’s nearly a forgone conclusion.”

 

“I’ve heard something similar.” Severus smirked. “And I doubt the lions will know what hit them.”

 

“A true Slytherin then, your son?” Lucius had amusement dancing in his eyes. He’d always had his suspicions about that boy.

 

“To the core.” Severus grinned and sipped his whiskey.

 

“Why do I get the feeling I’m missing something?” Narcissa arched an elegant eyebrow at the two men.

 

“I have no idea what you mean, Darling.” Lucius smiled and kissed her cheek.

 

“Mmmhmmm.” She said. “Will you be spending the night?” She asked Severus.   

 

“Yes. Cozy?” He called, smiling at the House elf. “Can you prepare my bedroom and one for my son?” He asked.

 

“Yes Master Severus, right away!” The little elf smiled and popped back out.

 

“I’ll head down and let the boys know we’ve returned safely, and that we’ll be staying the night.” Severus stood, setting his glass down on the table.

 

Lucius nodded, grateful to his friend for giving him a little time alone with Narcissa.

 

Severus swept out of the room and headed downstairs, going to the potion’s lab. He opened the door, seeing the boys working away at one of the tables. “What are you working on?” He asked.

 

“Just some healing potions…we thought they might come in handy.” Draco said. “Nothing too difficult.”

 

“Is everything ok?” Harry asked.

 

“Everything is fine.” Severus reassured him. “If you are both amenable, Lucius and I may recruit your assistance in researching a few things, but that will be the extent of your involvement. Am I clear?”

 

Harry and Draco shared a look. “We understand father.”

 

“I will be most disappointed if I discover you attempting to do more. This is a dangerous business and best left to wizards with the experience to handle it.” He was very serious, knowing Harry’s predisposition to go off half-cocked.

 

“We’ll limit ourselves to research, Professor.” Draco said, glad to be involved at all.

 

“Very well. When you reach a stopping point, come upstairs and we’ll have some dinner and then discuss what you’ll be looking for.” Severus said. “Septimus, we’ll be spending the night.” He told his son.

 

“Yes Sir.” He smiled, glad to hear it.

 

“Don’t be too long.” Severus said to the young wizards before leaving them to finish their potions.

 

Draco looked to Septimus once he was gone. “Looks like things are about to get serious.” He said quietly.

 

“I’m just glad he’s letting me help, even if it is just research.” Harry said.

 

Draco rubbed his forearm absently, it was aching tonight. Somehow he knew that outside these wards it would be worse.

 

“Does it hurt?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Draco stopped and dropped his hand ashamed he’d drawn attention to it. “You shouldn’t worry about that.”

 

“You’re my friend, and from what I can see…it’s not like you joined him by choice.” Harry said. “I’ll worry if I want to.”

 

Draco gave him a half smile. “It started on the train, started burning. It’s less here, but yeah it hurts.” He said quietly.

 

“I see my father holding it sometimes, when he thinks I’m not looking. I wish there was a way to remove it.” Harry said, a glimmer of an idea in his head.

 

“I don’t think there is.” Draco said quietly. “Or I’m sure our fathers would have found it before now.”

 

“Maybe.” Harry said and added the last set of ingredients to the cauldron before they removed it from the flame. They started bottling and labelling the simple healing draught and carried them over to the cabinet. They cleaned up and washed their hands well before going back upstairs to have dinner.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

The Prince’s main library made the one at the Heath look miniscule. Harry was unable to help gaping a little, and think that Hermione would likely go insane in the presence of that many books that she hadn’t read yet. There were three levels to the large circular room. The ceiling was vaulted and massive wrought iron chandeliers cast light throughout the space.

 

“Have a seat.” Severus said to the two teens, Lucius having already claimed a chair for himself. Once they were seated Severus took a breath. “Lucius and I came to the decision to allow the two of you to assist us in our fight to destroy the Dark Lord. Mostly because we know you both want to contribute and would rather you were involved under our supervision as opposed to on your own. We need to look for any clues about the ritual the Dark Lord used to resurrect himself, as well as any information about soul magic that you can find. I will join the floo here at the Hold to the one at the Heath so that we can move freely between the two properties without leaving the protection of the wards.”

 

“Why Soul magic Professor?” Draco asked.

 

“The Dark Lord made use of a piece of obscure magic called a Horcrux. It involves splitting your soul and then hiding the severed piece in an object. A soul can only be split by an act contrary to nature, by murder.” Severus said quietly. “We have already destroyed three such objects, but we believe there are four more.”

 

“So until these split pieces of his soul are destroyed…” Harry trailed off, feeling ill.

 

“He cannot be truly killed.” Severus said. “If you find anything of interest, you will bring it to our attention.” He said to them both.

 

“Yes Professor.” Draco said, stunned at the revelations.

 

“The books most likely to yield results are on the upper level.” Severus said and he and Lucius settled down to start reading through the books that had been brought from Malfoy Manor.

 

Draco and Septimus headed for the staircase, making their way up to the top level of the library. “So, look for anything to do with resurrection, soul magic, and what else?” Septimus looked at Draco.

 

“Blood magic, the Dark arts, and even some of the histories might lead us there.” Draco said, pondering. As they reached the upper level there was a reading area with two chairs and a small table between them. “I’ll start at that end, you start at the other?” He suggested.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Septimus said and headed to the leftmost bookshelf. He wished a little that Hermione was on hand, she was always good to have on hand for research projects. However, this time they were on their own. He couldn’t risk her getting involved and ending up hurt because of it.

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Harry woke early, not entirely sure how he’d ended up in bed. He remembered being in the library, reading. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He got up, seeing a robe laid over the back of a chair for him. There was a door opened and he spotted a small adjoining bathroom. He went in and mentally thanked the elements, there was a shower with fresh towels laid out and clean clothes beside those.

 

He got the water going and stepped under the hot spray, closing his eyes and just letting it flow over him. Everything he’d read last night swirling through his head. He’d pulled a book on ancient blood rituals and some of them were definitely nightmare worthy. He finished his shower and got dressed, heading downstairs. It took a little guess work but soon enough he was back down in the main entrance and he followed his nose to the enticing scent of freshly brewed coffee.

 

He opened the door to the small, casual dining room where there was a carafe of coffee, and Lucius Malfoy enjoying a simple breakfast of warm buttered scones and jam. He paused in the doorway and nodded respectfully. “Good morning Lord Malfoy.” He said formally and made himself walk to the table, pouring himself some coffee.

 

“Good morning, Septimus.” His lips quirked with amusement at the teen’s discomfort. “I know you are most likely uncomfortable with me being privy to your secrets, but I assure you I will not tell anyone.” He said more seriously.

 

Harry nodded and added some cream and sugar to his mug. “I don’t trust you.” He said after a long moment. “But my father does, so I’m willing to work with you.”

 

Lucius nodded. “Draco tells me the two of you have been dueling, and that you’re most inventive.” He let the topic change, aware that Severus would be up soon.

 

Harry smiled as he sat down, a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast appearing in front of him. “Dueling with Draco, you need to be.” He chuckled a little thinking about the look on his friend’s face yesterday facing down that summoned bull.

 

“Over the summer you both should start dueling with Severus and I, just to help you prepare.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “You think it’ll come to a head next year.”

 

“He’s laid low this year, letting others doubt his return and has been gathering his followers to him. He won’t remain dormant forever, the man’s ego won’t allow it.” Lucius said and just watched the other boy for a moment. “I am sorry, about your godfather.” He said quietly. “Bellatrix is…insane.”

 

Harry nodded quietly. “I’ll kill her for what she did…I just wish I’d been able to do it that night.” A darkness passed through his eyes.

 

Lucius saw it and felt a very distant kind of pity for his sister in law. “You will get your chance…just be ready when it comes.” He said.

 

Harry lifted his eyes and met Lucius’ pale gaze. “I will be.” He promised, falling into a more easy silence as he ate his breakfast. Things were much less strained by the time Severus came in and poured himself some coffee. “Morning father.”

 

“Good morning Septimus. Everything all right?” He asked as he sat, looking between Lucius and his son.

 

“I believe so.” Lucius said. “Narcissa and Draco will likely sleep a while longer.” He said, pouring himself a little more coffee.

 

Severus nodded. “Draco was up far later than Septimus.”

 

“How did I get to bed?” Harry asked, a little sheepishly.

 

“Cozy.” Severus said with a smile. “House elves are good for putting sleepy children to bed.”

 

Harry gave him a look but knew better than to argue the point. “After breakfast I’ll go and start back where I left off.”

 

“We’ll make what progress we can over the holidays, and Lucius will continue to work while we are all back at Hogwarts.” Severus said.

 

“Will Draco be safe back at school?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“As safe as we can make him. He knows he needs to be careful.” Severus said quietly. “Though a second set of eyes could hardly go amiss. If you notice anything out of the ordinary, come to me immediately. I don’t care how minor, or what else is going on at the time.”

 

“I promise.” He said, determined to make sure that he had his friend’s back.

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> In Vigila Sic Vinces = In watchfulness thus you will conquer


End file.
